


El tiempo pasó, los sentimientos no cambiaron

by JessCA1994



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: After-Robert, Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, kiss
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessCA1994/pseuds/JessCA1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El equipo vuelve a reunirse después de tres meses, y Arthur y Ariadne no hacen sino incrementar lo que el uno siente por el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un reencuentro memorable

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primer capítulo de un longfic de Arthur y Ariadne, espero que les guste…hago lo que puedo, jajaja.

Solo bastaba con que se recostaran sobre lo que fuese y con que alguien oprimiera el botón de aquel aparato extraño que los conectaba a todos para que comenzaran a soñar. Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que habían realizado con éxito el trabajo que Saito les encomendó, y uno desde que el turista había decidido contratarlos a todos para que trabajasen exclusivamente para él. Dom seguía siendo el líder del equipo aunque a veces se ausentara de las sesiones de prácticas para recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus hijos, Phillipa y James. En esos casos, quien tomaba las riendas de la situación era Arthur, el hombre clave y su mano derecha.

Arthur se caracterizaba por tomarse las cosas en serio, y por ser un hombre dedicado y organizado. Eames, a menudo, lo fastidiaba acusándolo de ser aburrido, aunque en realidad supiera que el hombre clave tenía mucha más personalidad de la que dejaba ver. Si había algo que le apasionaba a Arthur, era su trabajo. Encontraba fascinante el mundo de los sueños y todo lo que este conllevaba, y adoraba el hecho de poder trabajar con la gente que quería. Sentía mucho afecto por todos los miembros de su equipo, incluso por Eames, con el cual discutía diariamente por diferencias de opiniones.   
Durante los tres meses en los cuales no trabajó, el vacío que experimentó fue enorme. Por eso, sintió que recibió un regalo del cielo el día que Cobb lo fue a visitar con noticias nuevas. Era un día lluvioso y Arthur se hallaba en su departamento, sentado junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro de sueños compartidos. No vestía de su traje usual, sino que llevaba puesto una remera de algodón negra y unos jeans claros. No mucho después de que un trueno resonara en toda la sala de estar, se escuchó el timbre. El hombre clave se levantó de mala gana y se dirigió a la puerta, miró por el orificio y esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad al ver de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta y abrazó con fuerza a Dom, quien se encontraba empapado por la lluvia. Lo hizo pasar y le tendió una toalla para que se secase, luego lo invitó a sentarse y le ofreció una bebida caliente.

-Dom, que sorpresa, ¿qué haces por aquí?-le preguntó a su viejo amigo.

-Ayer me ha llamado Saito ¿sabes? Quedó muy satisfecho con el trabajo que hicimos con Fischer, así que me planteó una propuesta. Quiere que trabajemos exclusivamente para él.-Arthur se irguió sobre su silla y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando el mentón en uno de sus puños. Chasqueó la lengua y espero a que Cobb continuase lo que estaba diciendo.-Nos va a ofrecer una gran suma por cada misión que hagamos, pero nos pide algo a cambio.

-¿Bajar como turista?-adivinó Arthur, mientras levantaba sus cejas. El hombre clave sabía analizar a la gente y no le tomó mucho tiempo acertar aquello.

-Exactamente-respondió Dom, sonriendo.- ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás dentro?

-Ya sabes la respuesta.-contestó.- ¿Cuándo quiere que comencemos?

-El lunes.

-O sea…

-Pasado mañana, así es.-asintió Dom volviendo a ensanchar sus comisuras en una leve sonrisa. Arthur se había percatado de que su amigo estaba mucho más feliz de lo que estaba tres meses atrás, y supuso que eso se debía a que había vuelto a ver a sus hijos.-Aquí tienes el pasaje.-agregó inclinándose hacia él. El hombre clave lo tomó y arrugó la frente.

-¿Londres?-preguntó. Inglaterra era uno de sus países preferidos, pero hace mucho que no pisaba las calles londinenses. Sentía que los dados estaban jugando a su favor.

-Correcto. Aquí tienes la dirección y los planos de a donde debes ir, aunque no creo que los necesites. Saito me dijo que enviará a uno de sus hombres a recogerte..-le volvió a tender otro trozo de papel. Arthur lo tomó nuevamente y tras mirarlo lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué harás con tus hijos, Dom?-preguntó Arthur.

-Los dejaré con mi madre unos días. Hasta ahora no me he despegado de ellos, quizás algún día los lleve conmigo. Por ahora, lo más prudente me parece mantenerlos alejados del negocio.

-Ya veo.-dijo Arthur en un susurro- Entonces, supongo que te veré el lunes en Londres.-Dom asintió y se paró. Arthur lo acompañó de nuevo a la puerta y lo saludó antes de que se marchase. Suspiró y regresó a su sillón para volver a leer pero luego, se dio cuenta de algo. Tragó saliva y sacó un pequeño dado rojo de su bolsillo. Lo arrojó sobre la tapa del libro y espero a ver de qué lado caía. No, no estaba soñando, eso significaba que lo que acababa de vivir en verdad había pasado. Estaba confirmado, volvería a trabajar. Arthur soltó una risa de felicidad.

Dos días más tarde, Arthur se hallaba tomando el avión de Los Ángeles rumbo a Londres. Que Saito se hubiese dado el lujo de conseguirle un asiento en primera clase, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, sin embargo se dijo a sí mismo que debería agradárselo cuando lo viese. El hombre clave se dirigió hacia su lugar y acomodó sus cosas. Volar le aburría, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a viajar en aviones que le había dejado de encontrar la diversión al asunto. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño invadiese su mente. Soñar de esa manera no le gustaba tanto porque por lo general nunca recordaba nada al despertar. Sin embargo, últimamente, sí lograba recordar lo que había vivido mientras dormía, porque siempre trataba de lo mismo. Arthur se levantó cuando una turbulencia sacudió el avión. Maldiciendo haber despertado, arrugó los labios y llamó a una de las aeromozas para que le llevase un vaso de agua. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, siempre tenía esa reacción cuando soñaba con aquello. El resto del vuelo, se le hizo bastante rápido. Arribó a la madrugada y encontró que en la zona de desembarque lo esperaba uno de los conductores de Saito, tal y como Dom le había dicho. Se dirigió con él al auto y se mantuvo en silencio mientras éste lo llevaba a destino. Aproximadamente quince minutos más tarde, llegaron a una especie de galpón. Arthur se bajó rápidamente del vehículo y tomó su valija la cual había colocado en el baúl. Caminó hacia la construcción e ingresó sin problemas porque el portón estaba abierto. Allí ya estaban Yusuf, el químico, y Eames, el falsificador. El químico sonrió al verlo y se paró para darle un abrazo. El inglés, en cambio, se limitó a saludarlo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza. Saito entró luego, tendiéndole la mano con gran entusiasmo.

-Arthur, es un placer tenerte aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, Saito. ¿Los demás todavía no han llegado?

-Todavía no, todavía no, pero pronto lo harán.-Arthur asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Eames, en una de las sillas que quedaba disponible.

El hombre inglés giró su cabeza hacia él y sonrió levemente.

-¿Y, querido? ¿Has aprendido a soñar más a lo grande, o sigues siendo igual de aburrido?

-Já, eres muy divertido-contestó, Arthur sarcásticamente-¿Tú has madurado?

-Oh, yo también te he extrañado.-bromeó el falsificador. –Arthur rodó los ojos y miró al piso. Aunque no lo admitiese, admiraba a Eames, admiraba que pudiese ser tan liberal.

 

 **oOoOoOo**  


La felicidad invadía todo su cuerpo. Solamente allí ella podía utilizar toda su imaginación, solo allí se podía permitir construir cosas físicamente imposibles. Tres meses atrás, Cobb le había ofrecido un nuevo trabajo, y no se había equivocado cuando le afirmó a Arthur que ella volvería porque el exterior no le bastaría. Terminó de empacar sus cosas y se subió al taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto de París. La noche anterior, Dom la había ido a visitar informándole las nuevas noticias. Le sorprendió verlo allí, lejos de sus hijos. Aprovechó la situación para preguntarle todo sobre su vida. El extractor le había contado que ya no soñaba con Mal, que ya había logrado dejarla ir, y Ariadne estaba feliz por ello. Había tomado mucho aprecio por Dom durante la misión y se alegraba de que él, finalmente, pudiese estar reconstruyendo su vida como lo merecía. Tras dos horas de espera en el aeropuerto, cuando se subió al avión, no pudo controlar las ansias que se apoderaban de ella. Deseaba llegar a Londres lo antes posible, quería volver a reencontrarse con todos, quería volver a soñar, quería volver a diseñar todos los aspectos físicos del lugar. Por eso, agradeció que el vuelo de París a Londres durase tan poco. Sin saber que hacer, sacó el reproductor de música de su bolso, y colocándose los auriculares, comenzó a escuchar la famosa canción de Edith Piaf “Non, je ne regrette rien”. Inmediatamente volvió a centrar su mente en lo que había vivido, era imposible no hacerlo, sobretodo considerando aquella era la canción que les avisaba que estaban por despertar, la que les avisaba que la patada se aproximaba. Dibujó una mueca con su boca, y decidió cambiar de música. Una azafata se le acercó para tenderle un poco de salmón ahumado y un vaso de vino tinto. Era bastante increíble cuan diferente era el servicio de primera clase que el de turista. “Se lo tengo que agradecer a Saito más adelante” pensó. Cerró sus párpados y comenzó a golpetear sus dedos sobre el brazo del asiento al compás de la música. El vino la había adormecido un poco. No recordaba que beber mientras volaba le causaba sueño, así que simplemente dejó llevarse por él. Despertó a las dos horas, cuando el avión estaba por aterrizar, habiendo vuelto a soñar con lo mismo. Hace tiempo que lo hacía, su subconsciente vivía recordándoselo todo el tiempo. Sonrió internamente porque aquello no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, sino que al contrario, le encantaba aunque no supiese bien el por qué. Minutos más tarde, obedeció al capitán quien pedía a los pasajeros que respaldasen los asientos, y tomó su bolso. Guardó su reproductor, pero sacó de uno de los bolsillos más pequeños un alfil dorado. Lo apretó fuertemente con su mano derecha y se lo metió en el pliegue interior de su saco. No podía perderlo, aquel objeto, aquel tótem, ya era parte de ella. Cuando el avión finalmente aterrizó, bajó de él y siguió al resto de los pasajeros. Dom la esperaba en la salida del aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo has viajado?-preguntó.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Tú?

-Bien, aunque me ha costado despedirme de los niños. Desde que volví no los he dejado, y ahora es un tanto…difícil.

-Comprendo…es decir, creo comprenderlo.-contestó Ariadne, sonrojándose. Dom rió, Ariadne no debía avergonzarse de aquellas cosas, sobretodo porque ella había visto gran parte de su subconsciente. La miró y le sonrió, la apreciaba mucho. No era el único del equipo que la consideraba una hermana menor.

-Ven, el auto esta por aquí.-le dijo. Ariande lo siguió unas calles hasta que dieron con un auto gris oscuro. Espero a que Dom destrabara la puerta y se subió en el asiento delantero. Al poco rato, arribaron al galpón que Saito había comprado para que el equipo trabajase.

-¿Preparada para volver a reencontrarte con todos?

-Sí-sonrió anchamente Ariadne.

-¿Y para verte con él?-dijo en un tono demasiado bajo. Ariadne fingió no haber escuchado y desabrochó el cinturón. Salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo e ingresó al galpón seguida de Dom. Allí se encontró con Eames, Yusuf y Saito.

-¡Ariadne, cariño!-exclamó Eames mientras se dirigía a ella a darle un abrazo.- ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?

-Eames, muy bien ¡gracias!-el falsificador sonrió y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la coronilla de la cabeza.-Yusuf, Saito-saludó. El químico y el turista se pararon y la saludaron tendiéndole la mano, luego saludaron a Dom.

-¿Dónde está Arthur?-quiso saber Ariadne.

-¿Lo extrañas?-preguntó Eames, sonriendo. Ariadne se sonrojó levemente-Se ha ido a guardar algo al depósito, debe estar por subir…oh, mira, ahí está.-agregó señalado una puerta al fondo que se estaba abriendo. El hombre clave asomó por ella y se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que Ariadne estaba allí. Por un segundo, ambos se penetraron con la mirada. Fue un instante en el que todo se detuvo, en que solo eran ellos dos. Habían confirmado porque les fascinaba tanto soñar con el otro.


	2. Suite de lujo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Acá está el segundo capítulo, espero que disfruten!

Si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que Eames habló, el contacto visual que se había establecido entre ellos, se habría prolongado por mucho más tiempo. Era como una fuerza superior, como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento desde la última vez que se vieron. Arthur dibujó una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro, y se acercó a saludarla. Ninguno de los dos había oído lo que el falsificador dijo, lo único que sabían era que había sido él quien los sacó de aquel especie de trance. Ariadne no pudo evitar sentir como se le sonrojaban ligeramente los pómulos cuando el hombre clave le depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto a la arquitecta.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-respondió ella.

-Muy bien, también.-la sonrisa que Arthur esbozó al contestar aquello, logró desconcertarla lo suficiente. Al igual que su mirada, había algo cautivador en ella, como si ambas escondiesen un secreto. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa de vuelta y bajó la vista.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…-exclamó Eames.-lamento ser yo quien interrumpa este magnífico y romántico reencuentro, pero debemos ponernos a trabajar.

Los dos se volvieron a él y asintieron con la cabeza. Ocuparon dos de las sillas que quedaban libres y esperaron a que Saito les dijera  en que consistía su primer trabajo (o segundo, tomando en cuenta lo que habían hecho cuatro meses atrás). El empresario japonés se paró y los observó a todos. En su mano derecha sostenía unas fotos.

-Este hombre-dijo, mostrando la primera imagen-es un ex socio mío. Teníamos muchos enfrentamientos y a menudo nos mostrábamos en desacuerdo, fue por eso que eventualmente dejamos de trabajar juntos. Nos convertimos en una especie de rivales, pero un día, despareció. No supe nada más de él hasta hace dos meses. Ha vuelto a contactar conmigo y dice que quiere que volvamos a trabajar juntos, sin embargo yo creo que trama algo. Necesito que averigüen qué es.

-¿Así de simple?-preguntó Yusuf, levantando sus espesas cejas. Para él, una misión como aquella no era compleja, no requería tanto profesionalismo.

-No es tan sencillo.-sonrió Saito, con sorna.-Toru es un experto en evitar extracciones, entrena desde que es un niño.

-¿Qué tan experto puede ser?-preguntó Ariadne. No tenía mucha idea de aquellas cosas, después de todo, era la nueva del equipo.

-Oh, muchísimo.-contestó Eames.-Para que te des una idea, Fischer apenas estaba entrenado y ya lograba defenderse bastante bien. Imagínate como será alguien que ha estado entrenando durante años.

-O sea que pueden herir a Saito como lo hicieron la vez pasada.-observó la arquitecta. -¿No es eso peligroso? ¿No podría caer de nuevo en el Limbo?

-Y ahí es donde tenemos que modificar un par de cosas.-habló Dom.-Yusuf tendrá que crear un sedante que impida que despertemos por algo que no sea una patada, pero que logre hacernos despertar si nos matan en el sueño.

-¿Y cómo demonios se supone que debo hacer eso?-preguntó el químico, levantando los brazos.-Ya sé que soy uno de los mejores en cuanto a hacer sedantes se refiere, pero todo tiene sus límites.

-Oh, vamos, Yusuf.-exclamó Eames.-deja la modestia de lado, nadie se tragará ese cuento.-los demás rieron frente a aquel comentario. Yusuf se cruzó de brazos y soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Y cuándo quieres que realicemos la extracción, Saito?-inquirió Arthur, que hasta ese momento no había hablado. Moría por volver a trabajar, pero también sabía que las misiones requerían una investigación previa. Él se tomaba las cosas en serio, debía hacerlas bien, no podía realizarlas a la ligera.

-La idea es que la hagan dentro de dos semanas.

-¡¿Dentro de dos semanas?!-preguntó el hombre clave, casi gritando. -¿Por qué dentro de tan pronto?-preguntó, más tranquilo.

-Porque en esa fecha, Toru vendrá a visitarme y tendremos la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.-contestó, levantando las cejas. El celular que estaba en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar, y no tuvo más remedio que contestar. Después de todo, era un hombre importante. -Habla Saito.-silencio-Sí.-otro silencio- No.-un silencio aún más largo- Ajá, de acuerdo.-cortó el teléfono, y luego mirándolos a todos, dijo-Debo irme, espero que puedan hacer el trabajo tan bien como el anterior. Nuevamente iré con ustedes para controlar que todo esté bien.-y sin dar oportunidad a que alguno conteste, se marchó del lugar.

Eames comenzó a reír y Arthur levantó ligeramente una ceja, penetrándolo con la mirada.

-Vale, Arthur, si me miras así me desgatarás, querido.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Eames en verdad sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas, sin embargo lo quería. Muy en el fondo, pero lo hacía. El hombre clave tensó la mandíbula pero no contestó, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada todavía más fulminante que la anterior. Luego, giró su cabeza hacia Ariadne y le sonrió. El falsificador contuvo una risa al ver como aquellos dos se miraban, embobados. Yusuf parecía no darse cuenta de nada, y Dom estaba concentrado haciendo quién sabe qué.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le preguntó.

-No mucho.-contestó Ariadne, con tono de aburrimiento.-Estuve estudiando para la universidad, pero no mucho más. Me he aburrido bastante, extrañé todo esto, en verdad estaba buscando volver.

-Comprendo-contestó-Yo también he deseado mucho volver a trabajar.-dijo. “Y volver a verte” pensó.

-¿Comenzamos a trabajar?-preguntó Cobb. Todos asintieron y se pararon.

Yusuf sacó de su maletín unos tubitos de ensayo que contenían líquidos de distintos colores, y otros tubos más anchos y vacíos para comenzar a hacer las pruebas allí. A Ariadne le dieron unos afiches para que comenzara a trabajar, y Arthur tomó su ordenador para empezar a investigar sobre el sujeto cuya mente debían invadir. Eames se paró y se cruzó de brazos, él no podía hacer mucho si no estaba en el mundo de los sueños, ya que solo allí podía tomar la apariencia de la gente que quería. Dom analizaba todo, y estaba feliz del entusiasmo que el equipo ponía. Sin embargo le sucedía algo parecido al falsificador, solo podía trabajar estando en la mente de otro. Durante las horas que trabajaron, si bien Arthur y Ariadne sí estuvieron concentrados en lo que hacían, no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro. Cuando las echadas de ojo coincidían y se formaba contacto visual, ambos sonreían con vergüenza y volvían a lo que estaban haciendo. Los dos sentían que no se habían visto por tanto tiempo que _necesitaban_ mirarse. Eames se hacía el estúpido pero se daba cuenta de la tensión sexual que había entre ellos dos, y eso le causaba gracia. Nunca habría imaginado que Arthur se sentiría así por una mujer. “El serio de Arthur por fin está dejando de comportarse como si fuese un robot” se decía. El falsificador los observó y sonrió para sus adentros. “Voy a ayudarlos” se prometió. Actuar de celestino, le divertía. Mas aún, considerando que la pareja que quería formar se trataba de Arthur y Ariadne. A ella la quería mucho, y en la misión anterior la había considerado algo así como una hermana menor. Es decir, era más joven que él, era inocente, y tenía todo lo que él buscaba en una hermanita. Con Arthur, por otro lado, tenía una relación más compleja. Ambos diferían mucho en cuanto a pensamientos, sin embargo compartían muchas similitudes. “Debo admitir que formarían una pareja ideal” pensaba el falsificador.

No mucho después de que pasaran tres horas, Saito regresó. El japonés los miró y sonrío.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal su primer día?

-Bien, gracias-contestó Dom por todos.

-Les he conseguido estadía en un hotel. Dos cuartos para dos personas cada uno.

-Pero somos cinco…-observó Ariadne.

-Pero le he prometido al señor Cobb que podría viajar de vuelta a Nueva York a ver a sus hijos. Regresará el jueves.

-¿Sólo se quedará allá un día?-preguntó Arthur, levantando las cejas.

-No, no, irá en mi jet privado que es mucho más rápido…

-Me alegro por ti, Dom.-le dijo Arthur con sinceridad.

-Gracias.-le contestó a su amigo. Luego se giró para mirarlos a todos y les dijo-Mientras yo no esté, estarán a cargo de Arthur. Él sabe como trabajo y es el que tiene en claro como deseo hacer las cosas. Supongo que nadie estará en desacuerdo ¿no es así?-ninguno demostró ningún tipo de objeción, por lo que Cobb sonrió.- ¿Y cómo dormirán?-preguntó.

-Supongo que yo dormiré con Yusuf, y Arthur con Ariadne.-contestó Eames. Al oír aquello el hombre clave y la arquitecta giraron la cabeza bruscamente y observaron al falsificador. El inglés se dio cuenta de ello e hizo lo posible por no sonreír.

-¿Y por qué de esa manera?-preguntó Dom, entre curioso y divertido.

-Porque si Arthur y yo dormimos juntos, existe la posibilidad de que alguno de los dos termine sin cabeza, y yo soy el único con el que Yusuf tiene la suficiente confianza para compartir una habitación. Así que lo mejor sería que durmamos así, a no ser que alguien se oponga, claro.-los observó y como nadie habló, dijo.- ¿No? ¿Nadie muestra objeción alguna? De acuerdo, entonces así dormiremos.-Cobb se rió y miró a Arthur. Su mano derecha lo miró levantando los hombros y Ariadne se hizo la desentendida, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Debo irme. Espero verlos el jueves.-dijo Dom, y tras despedirlos a todos, se fue.

Arthur se acercó a Eames con cautela y acercándose al oído le dijo.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que traes entre manos?

-Nada, ¿qué podría estar tramando?-contestó mientras se giraba a mirarlo y dirigirle una sonrisa pícara.

-Eames…-iba a decir Arthur, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-Cálmate, no estoy haciendo nada que te perjudique, digamos que solo te estoy…ayudando un poco.

-Eames…-volvió a decir el hombre clave, pero el falsificador ya se había ido, dejándolo hablando solo.

**oOoOoOo**

-¿En serio? ¿Este es el hotel?-preguntó Yusuf. Frente a los cuatro se alzaba el hotel “4 seasons” -Vaya, Saito sí que sabe como gastar su dinero.

-Yusuf, Yusuf…no hay que quejarnos ¡Vamos a disfrutar!-contestó Eames.

Arthur y Ariadne se rieron y se miraron. El hombre clave se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, sin dejar de mirarla. Ariadne sintió como si el corazón quisiera salírsele por la garganta, y tragó saliva para evitarlo. Cuando ingresaron en el hotel ni siquiera tuvieron que hacer trámites porque Saito ya se había encargado de aquello. Uno de los botones los recibió y los guió hacia sus habitaciones. Se dirigieron al último piso, y allí siguieron por un pasillo hacia la derecha. Se toparon con una puerta, y tras que el botones la abriera, se encontraron con otro pasillo. Allí estaban las puertas de las habitaciones de la 201 a la 210.

-Estas dos son sus habitaciones.-dijo el hombre, tendiéndoles las llaves de los cuartos 209 y 210, los cuáles se ubicaban al fondo de todo. Eames le preguntó algo al oído y esperó a que contestara. Luego, le dio una de las llaves a Arthur y sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación.

El hombre clave miró a la arquitecta, y con un leve gesto con la cabeza le indicó que la siguiera. Cuando entraron en el cuarto, descubrieron que se trataba de una suite de lujo. “Voy a matarlo” pensó Arthur cuando se percató de que en la habitación había una cama doble. “Ahora sé porque nos dio esta habitación” se volvió a decir. El hombre clave sintió al celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su saco. Cuando lo sacó, vio que tenía un mensaje de Eames. “¿A qué soy el mejor” decía. Rodó los ojos y luego miró a la arquitecta.

-Oye, si quieres puedo dormir en el sillón, no me molesta.-aunque en el fondo estaba deseando que ella le contestara que no le importaba compartir la cama.

Ariadne pestañeó y dijo.

-No te preocupes, te dejaré la cama a ti.

-Oye, no, si alguien tiene que dormir en el sofá, ese seré yo…

-Y sino, pueden dormir juntos.-dijo una voz. Eames se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hagamos esto…-dijo sacando una ficha roja del bolsillo.-Si mi tótem cae del lado que tiene escrito Mombassa, deberán compartir la cama.-la arquitecta pestañeó y abrió la boca. Eames se los quedó mirando, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su boca, y Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y sino?-preguntó Ariadne.

-Y sino, habrá que tirarla de vuelta para ver quién duerme dónde ¿de acuerdo?-no dejo que ninguno de los dos contestara- Uno…dos…tres.-Eames tiró la ficha al aire y la dejó caer sobre el dorso de su mano.-Ajá, deberán dormir juntos.-dijo, señalando la palabra con su dedo.-Problema resuelto, adiós.-y nuevamente se esfumó antes de que alguno de los pudiera decir algo.

-¿A ti te molesta?-le pregunto la joven a Arthur.

-En lo absoluto ¿y a tí?

-Tampoco.-respondió ella.

Arthur le sonrió. Por un lado tenía ganas de aniquilar a Eames, pero por  el otro sentía que debía agradecerle todo aquello. Le volvió a sonar el celular, y nuevamente se trató de un mensaje de Eames. “A propósito, mi habitación _sí_ tiene dos camas. Solo pensé que te interesaría saberlo” leyó Arthur. Se rió internamente y esbozó una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor ¡dejen sus reviews!  
> P.D: este capítulo lo escribí hace mucho tiempo ya así que posiblemente tenga varios errores. Ya le voy a hacer una limpieza al fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo :)

Era una situación extraña, es verdad, pero la debía aprovechar de todas maneras. Arthur soltó un resoplido y arrastró su valija sin ruedas hacia el armario. Ariadne ya se había adelantado y había comenzado a guardar todas sus pertenencias. El hombre clave se tragó una risa, era una situación ligeramente incómoda, y aún así le causaba gracia. Acomodó rápidamente sus cosas y se quedó observando como la arquitecta terminaba con lo suyo. Evidentemente era verdad que las mujeres utilizaban mucha más ropa que los hombres…eso siempre le había llamado la atención. Le echó un vistazo a la habitación y se dio cuenta de que iba a estar muy cómodo por unos días. Cuando Ariadne finalizó, se acercó hacia la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Arthur la observó y le dirigió una ancha sonrisa. Se acercó hacia donde estaba y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Tienes sueño?-le preguntó en un tono suave. Ariadne asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Observándose el reloj que traía puesto en la muñeca. Arthur se percató de que eran las seis y media de la tarde.-Oye, ¿por qué no duermes un rato? tienes algo así como dos horas. Anda, descansa un rato que se nota que estás agotada.

-Gracias-le contestó Ariadne, sonriéndole. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida. Era una lástima que Arthur no supiese que Ariadne estaba soñando con él.

El hombre clave se dirigió a uno de los sillones y se sentó sobre él. Luego, sacó el libro que tenía en la valija y lo abrió para continuar leyéndolo. Donde debería haber estado el pedazo de papel que utilizaba como señalador, había una nota de Saito que decía: _“Me tome la molestia de dejarte esta nota en tu libro. Por favor, coman y beban todo lo que deseen, luego yo pagaré todo.”_ Arthur encaró una de sus cejas y sacudió la cabeza. Quiso comenzar a leer, pero tenerla a ella en frente durmiendo, lo distraía. Nunca le había pasado algo semejante, siempre se había caracterizado por poner toda su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento se encontraba así mismo alzando la vista a menudo para observarla. Le fascinaba como dormía…se le levantaba ligeramente el pecho al compás de la respiración y de vez en cuando esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Con qué estará soñando?” se preguntaba. A la media hora, cansado de no poder concentrarse, decidió tomarse una ducha. Tomando ropa interior y unos pantalones de algodón, se dirigió al baño, prendió los grifos de la bañera, y una vez que el agua estuvo tan caliente como a él le gustaba, se desvistió y se metió en ella. Sintió como el agua le caía sobre la cabeza y los hombros, aflojando todas las zonas contracturazas que tenía. Se quedó allí un buen rato, meditando, y pensando…o pensando en ella, mejor dicho. Cuando se le comenzó a arrugar la piel, cerró las canillas y salió de la tina. Se secó lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó la ropa que había tomando antes de entrar.

Ariadne apretó con fuerza los párpados antes de abrirlos, y luego se frotó los ojos con sus puños. Se incorporó sobre la cama y posó su mirada sobre el reloj que se hallaba en la mesa de luz. Había dormido una hora, y en ese tiempo había vuelto a soñar con él. Aquello le sorprendió un poco, considerando que lo había estado con él ese día. De repente, escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría. Sintió que se le acababa la respiración cuando lo vio a Arthur salir en aquel estado, descalzo, con los pantalones de algodón negro, el torso desnudo y aún húmedo, y el pelo mojado pegándosele en la frente. No pudo evitar notar los músculos de su pecho y de sus brazos. Se admitió a sí misma haberse sorprendido por aquello, Arthur no tenía la pinta del tipo de hombres que ejercita, sino más bien del que es un tanto escuálido…evidentemente, se había equivocado. El hombre clave le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo has dormido?- le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

-Muy bien, gracias.-contestó ella.- ¿Estuvo bien el baño?-preguntó sin saber bien qué decir. A Arthur se le achinaron los ojos y se le formaron hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Sí, me ha relajado bastante. Si quieres puedes bañarte tú ahora, no se ha terminado el agua caliente…-comenzó a decir cuando le sonó el celular. Vio el mensaje que le había llegado y agregó- y parece que tienes bastante tiempo antes de que bajemos a cenar. Eames me acaba de decir que comeremos a las 9.

-Te haré caso, entonces.-le contestó- Oye, es raro verte así…con un pantalón de algodón.

-Digamos que aquí en el hotel puedo darme el lujo de vestirme con ropa cómoda.-admitió.

-De acuerdo, iré a ducharme.-dijo la arquitecta. Salió de la cama, buscó ropa del armario, y se metió rápido en el baño- Arthur se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza. Luego, se recostó y prendió el televisor.

**oOoOoOo**

-Era hora de llegaran. Vamos, siéntense así ordenamos la comida de una vez por todas. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante…-dijo Eames cuando Arthur y Ariadne bajaron al restaurante del hotel. Como el falsificador se encontraba sentado frente a Yusuf en una mesa de cuatro,  el hombre clave y la arquitecta también se sentaron enfrentados. -¿Y? ¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora?-preguntó.

-Nos hemos bañado…-dijo Ariadne, y rápidamente se corrigió, agregando-Es decir, el se bañó primero, yo lo hice luego…-Yusuf contuvo una risa y a Eames se le abrieron ligeramente las fosas nasales cuando soltó una pequeña risa. La muchacha se sonrojó, y en respuesta Arthur la miró con ternura.

Un moso vestido con una camisa blanca y corbata de moño negra se acercó a ellos y les tendió unas cartas. Cuando los cuatro las abrieron , descubrieron que los precios habían sido borrados con correcto líquido.

-Disculpe, señor, pero no han quitado los precios.-dijo Arthur.

-Lo sé, me lo ha pedido el Señor Saito. Me ha dicho que elegirán cosas de bajo precio porque saben que él pagará por todo…así que me pidió que borre los precios para que se en el gusto de elegir lo que quieren.-la mano derecha de Cobb levantó las cejas.

-Bueno, si Saito lo quiere así, así lo haremos. Yo pediré…un poco de langosta acompañada de jamón serrano, una copa de vino tinto, y de postre un volcán de chocolate.-el mozo anotó lo que el inglés le pidió y aguardó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

-A mí déme un filete acompañado de batatas, y una copa de vino blanco. –pidió Yusuf. El mozo volvió a anotar y miró a Arthur y a Ariadne.

-Yo quiero un plato de fideos de albahaca…y un jugo de naranja.-pidió la joven.

-A mí déme lo mismo, pero con agua mineral.

-Cielos, Arthur, eres aburrido ¿agua?-preguntó Eames. El otro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Algunos sentimos la necesidad de manteros sanos ¿sabes?

-Aún así, tienes que permitirte ciertos gustos…y no solo me refiero a la comida.-le insinuó mientras le guiñaba un ojo y cabeceaba ligeramente hacia Ariadne. Arthur bajó la cabeza para que los demás no notaran que se había sonrojado ligeramente. Yusuf se rió y sacudió con la cabeza, mirando el panorama.-Cuéntanos, Ariadne.-volvió a hablar el falsificador-¿ya te has hartado de Arthur o todavía no te has puesto mal porque tienes que compartir el mismo cuarto que él?

Ariadne se rió y dijo.

-No me he hartado todavía, se está portado realmente bien.-giró su cabeza para mirar al hombre clave. Arthur le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y ella tragó con fuerzas. La sonrisa de él tenía algo mágico…era encantadora.

-¿Qué has soñado estos días, Arthur?-preguntó Yusuf.

-¿Y por qué quieres saber?-preguntó.

-No lo sé, me interesa por las expresiones que tienes al dormir. Tú ya sabías que el rostro refleja las emociones que uno está soñando cuando sueña ¿no es así? Me gustaría preguntarle lo mismo a Ariadne. Ambos tienen expresiones…parecidas.-Eames soltó un silbido.

-Vaya bomba que a tirado Yusuf.-rió. Los otros dos no pudieron evitar sentir como las mejillas les ardían de vergüenza. Para su suerte, llegó el mozo con la comida.-Y el dicho dice salvados por la campana… ¡a comer!

**oOoOoOo**

-Vaya, ha sido una cena un tanto…-comenzó a decir Ariadne.

-¿Fuera de lo común?-terminó Arthur por ella. La arquitecta se sorprendió de que él siempre pudiese terminar las frases por ella.-Sí, es verdad. Ha sido extraña. ¿Te ha gustado la comida?

-Oh, sí, mucho ¿a ti?

-Sí, me encanta la pasta.-sonrió.-Mañana comenzamos a trabajar, ¿estás contenta por ello?

-Muy, no he dejado de pensar en todo esto desde el día que finalizó la misión de Fischer. Moría por volver a trabar con ustedes.-y por volver a verte, pensó, pero se tragó aquel comentario. Arthur le volvió a dirigir una de sus sonrisas y se quedó mirándola.

-Yo también lo he extrañado mucho. Me he aburrido estos días…no hubo nada que despertara mi atención…y eso es extraño, porque suelo interesarme mucho en las cosas.

-Te comprendo.-dijo ella.-Supongo que me voy a dormir…ha sido un día largo ¿no es así?

-Sí, es verdad, lo ha sido…-le contestó extendiendo la comisura de sus labios. Ariadne no comprendía como hacía Arthur para sonreír todo el tiempo.

Mientras la arquitecta se metió al baño a vestirse, Arthur se sacó la remera, y dejándose el pantalón de algodón se metió dentro de la cama, del lado derecho. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando la vio salir del baño. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de algodón fucsia y una remera negra de “Guns-N-Roses”.

 -Vaya, ¿así que te gustan los Guns?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-A mí me encantan-confesó él. Al ver la cara de incredulidad que puso Ariadne, se rió y agregó-¿Qué? No tengo la pinta de ser el tipo de hombres que escucha rock ¿no?

-Algo así…

Arthur soltó una carcajada que hizo que se le achinaran los ojos.

-Pues, me encanta.

Ariadne se dirigió a la cama con timidez y una vez que se acostó sobre ella, se tapó con las sábanas y apagó el velador que estaba en la mesita de luz junto a ella.

-Hasta mañana, Ariadne.-le dijo Arthur antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ariadne agradeció que la luz estuviese apagada, porque sino habría visto como se sonrojó.

Arthur tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la tenía a ella al lado suyo? Se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo mirándola, viendo como el pecho le ascendía y descendía ligeramente al respirar, como arrugaba la nariz de vez en cuando. Al igual que antes se encontraba fascinado, y moría por saber que era lo que estaba soñando. “Espero que esté soñando conmigo” se dijo. “Yo lo haré, sueño contigo porque te quiero” susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y entonces, se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este es un poco corto, ya lo sé! ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinanan? Dejen Kudos :D


	4. Primer día de trabajo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cuarto capítulo que también es un poco corto! Desde ya les pido perdón por los errores de tipeo y eso. Les juro que cuando lo revise voya corregir y limpiar todo.

Los dos se despertaron sobresaltados cuando un trueno resonó en toda la habitación. No les sorprendió que esté lloviendo porque en Londres el tiempo era tan jodidamente loco que el día podía pasar de estar bellísimo a horrible en cuestión de segundos. Arthur se incorporó sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos. Sabía que no iba a volver a dormirse tan rápido. Algo que le frustraba de él mismo era lo difícil que le resultaba volver a conciliar el sueño una vez que se despertaba. El hombre clave giró su cabeza y observó a Ariadne quién al igual que él, se había sentado. Permanecieron en silencio un instante sin saber bien que decir. Al instante, la muchacha prendió el velador que tenía a su lado, lo que provocó que Arthur arrugase los ojos. La arquitecta observó el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que las agujas indicaban que todavía no eran más de las dos de la mañana. Afuera llovía con tanta fuerza que parecía que el cielo se iría a caer en cualquier momento. Por un momento, a los dos les agarró temor de que por causa de la lluvia no pudiesen comenzar a trabajar, pero se calmaron cuando se percataron de que no importa qué tan feo estuviese el tiempo, ellos trabajarían de todas maneras. Arthur se alegraba por ello, si hubiese tenido que dejar de bajar al mundo de los sueños, por cada vez que llovía o no brillaba el sol, no lo habría hecho casi nunca. La volvió a mirar a ella y ancho la comisura de sus labios. Ariadne se sonrojó como lo hacía siempre que él le sonreía, no obstante le devolvió el gesto. Era interesante como algunas veces Arthur se mostraba impenetrable, mientras que otras parecía ser un libro abierto. El hombre clave, en cambio, nunca tuvo demasiados problemas en leerle la mente a Ariadne. Más de una vez había sucedido que Arthur había logrado finalizar las frases por ella. Seguramente, lo más molesto para los dos de haber despertado, no haya sido el no poder volver a dormir, sino el hecho de que sueño haya sido interrumpido. Aunque se lo supiesen casi de memoria, ya que rara vez cambiaban, lo amaban, y por el momento era la única manera en la que tenían para estar juntos (aunque ninguno de los dos se imaginara el uno soñaba con el otro). Como ambos tenían en claro que no iban a poder conciliar el sueño, decidieron ponerse a hablar de sus vidas. Ariadne le relató como desde que entraron en la mente de Robert Fischer, mejoró notablemente en la universidad. Si bien siembre había sido de las mejores alumnas, sus notas mejoraron tanto que la tuvieron que avanzar de año. Él, por otro lado, realizó pequeñas misiones por su cuenta, pero ninguna fue tan compleja ni se comparó a la última que había hecho. Se involucraron tanto en la conversación, que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, las primeras luces del alba se comenzaron a filtrar a través de la ventana empañada. La habitación había adquirido un leve tono lila, y un leve destello anaranjado se reflejaba en los objetos de ella. Entonces, los dos se percataron de el sueño había vuelto a tomar posesión de ellos, y decidieron volver a dormirse hasta la hora en la que se suponía que debían despertarse.

-Buenos días, bellos durmientes.-se escuchó que Eames decía al mismo tiempo que golpeaba reiteradamente la puerta. Arthur suplicó que parase, aquel sonido en verdad lograba crisparlo.- Vístanse rápido y bajen a desayunar que a las diez nos pasará a buscar uno de los choferes de Saito.

Arthur se levantó y se metió en el baño. Allí se lavó la cara lo más rápido que pudo, se engominó el pelo para peinárselo, y se vistió en uno de sus trajes. Cuando regresó al cuarto, se encontró con que Ariadne ya estaba vestida. “Y yo que creí que las mujeres tardaban mucho tiempo en arreglarse” pensó el hombre clave.

Se reunieron con Eames y Yusuf para desayunar. Mientras que el Hombre Clave se había limitado a escoger de la mesa una taza de té y unas tostadas, Eames y Yusuf habían tomado toda clase de alimentos: yogur, cereales, frutas, bocados dulces…por otro lado, Ariadne fue la más moderada: se conformó con una taza de café, y un recipiente con un poco de frutas, y dos medialunas calientes. A los diez minutos de que terminaran con su primer comida del día, a Eames lo llamaron, indicándole que el sujeto que los pasaría a buscar ya se encontraba en la puerta del hotel. Los cuatro prácticamente corrieron a él y se metieron dentro. El falsificador, que se había sentado adelante, bajó el espejo para poder ver los rostros de los otros tres.

-Ustedes dos tienen cara de haber dormido poco-les dijo a Ariadne y Arthur ¿qué clases de travesuras han hecho?-la muchacha se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que bajar la cabeza, mientras que el otro lo fulminó con la mirada. Yusuf los miró, conteniendo su risa a duras penas, y Eames esbozó una sonrisa que dejó ver sus dientes.

Llegaron al rato a una especie de balcón. Ingresaron en él para encontrarse con varias clases de equipo. Saito había gastado quien sabe cuánto dinero en comprar materiales para cada uno.

-Ariadne, querida.-le dijo el japonés.-Mira, mira, he conseguido todas clases de útiles para ti. Espero que puedas hacer un excelente trabajo como lo hiciste la otra vez. Así que confío en que tus planos nos sorprenderán. Bajarás ¿no es así?

-Si usted me lo permite, por supuesto que sí.-le respondió ella.

-Sabes que estás más que invitada a bajar con nosotros.-sonrió él.

-¿Y tú, Arthur? ¿Tienes pensado algo?

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir el Hombre Clave.-ya he investigado un poco sobre el sujeto. Ahora tengo que profundizar algunas ideas, y adentrarme con Ariadne.-se escuchó un tosido fingido de Eames, Arthur giró su cabeza para mirarlo, y ensanchó las fauces de sus narices, luego volvió a hablarle a Saito-para ver estructuras que puedan confundirlo. Arquitectura paradójica y eso…

-Oh, sí, sí, me imagino.-aplaudió el japonés.-Yusuf, contigo tengo que hablar. La última vez quedé atrapado en el limbo bastante tiempo, por supuesto que aquello no es tu culpa…pero como ya te he dicho, tienes que hacer un sedante lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenernos dormidos, pero uno que logre despertarnos si morimos ¿entiendes?.

-Sí, no sé cómo lo haré, sin embargo.-suspiró.-O sea, soy el mejor químico-aclaró sin modestia alguna-es obvio que encontraré la manera, pero no será nada fácil. Tendré que trabajar mucho.

-Entiendo. ¿Eames?-volteó su cabeza al inglés.

-Bueno, me tendrías que dar fotos e información de los hombres que se relacionan con Toru. De esa manera, podré interpretarlos bien. Para practicar necesito adentrarme en algún sueño, sí o sí.

-Eso se puede arreglar.-Saito sonrió.-En un rato llegará Cobb. Cuando lo haga, podrán comenzar a trabajar al 100 %.

-Saito-dijo Arthur.-Tu condición fue bajar a la misión con nosotros ¿no es cierto? Puedes hacerlo, pero debes fabricarte un tótem.

-¿Te refieres a uno de esos objetos como el trompo que tiene Cobb?

-Así es.-asintió el Hombre Clave.-Debes hacerte uno sí o sí, es una regla para todos los soñadores. De esa manera puedes darte cuenta si estás despierto o si sigues soñando. Y no debes dejar que nadie, repito, nadie, lo toque.

-¿Por qué no?-quiso saber el japonés.

-Porque de lo contrario,-dijo el inglés-anularías su efecto. El tótem es algo que solo tú debes conocer. Yo por ejemplo, tengo esto.-mostró señalando una ficha de póker. Arthur tiene un dado, y la pequeña Ariadne un alfil sino me equivoco ¿no es así?-Ariadne asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y el tuyo, Yusuf?-le preguntó Saito al químico.

-Un naipe español.-confesó.

**oOoOoOo**

-Wow, ha sido un día agotador.-resopló Ariadne mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

-¿A que sí? La falta de trabajo hace que cuando de repente, tienes algo en serio, te termines cansando rápido.-sonrió la mano derecha de Cobb

-Ya lo creo. Vaya, me duele todo…-se quejó.

-Mmm…-soltó Arthur.-A ver, date vuelta.-le pidió. Ariadne lo miró levantando una ceja y le hizo caso. El se sentó más cerca suyo y comenzó a masajear su espalda por sobre su ropa. Ella sintió escalofríos al sentir el tacto de Arthur.

-Wow-exclamó.-En verdad eres bueno en esto.

Arthur sólo sonrío. No sabía bien que decir, nunca había sido bueno para expresarse. No porque fuese tosco, ni porque quisiese fingir que no le importaba nada, pero abrirse nunca había sido su fuerte.

-Me agradó trabajar hoy contigo ¿sabes?-le confesó a Ariadne.-la muchacha se sentó, encarándolo. Miró sus ojos marrones y perdió en ellos. La profundidad de la oscura mirada de Arthur en verdad era cautivadora. El hombre clave levantó sus cejas y sonrió.

-A mí también.-dijo bajando la cabeza para que él no notara que se había sonrojado. Odiaba no poder controlar sus reacciones físicas. Se encontraba así misma poniéndose colorada por cada cosa que Arthur decía o hacía.- Es tan agradable como lo recordaba.-sonrió tímidamente. Arthur no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y qué cosas recuerdas?-inquiró.

-No lo sé…a ti ayudándome cuando Mal me apuñaló, a ti enseñándome sobre la escalera de Penrose, a ti terminando cada una de mis frases por mí, a ti…-se calló un instante, dudó en si finalizar su frase o no. Tras una leve vacilación, decidió terminar de hablar-a ti dándome un beso.

-No me digas esas cosas.-le dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó, tragando con fuerzas.

-Por dos razones. La primera, es porque darte un beso de esa manera fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, fue cobarde.-sonrió con amargura. Ariadne lo observó.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Porque no te das una idea de lo mucho que me tientas.-Arthur se acercó a ella. Ariadne abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró rápidamente. Él se acercó hacia ella, reduciendo enormemente el espacio que los separaba. Sus narices casi se tocaban, y cuando Arthur quiso besarla, el teléfono de la habitación sonó.-Demonios-maldijo mientras apartaba su rostro del de ella para pararse y atender.

-Arthur, querido.-exclamó una voz inglesa.

-Eames.-se limitó a responder.

-Algo me dice que te he interrumpido.

-¿Tú dices?-respondió con sarcasmo. Ariadne intentaba descifrar qué era lo que el Falsificador le estaba diciendo.

-Piénsalo así, mientras más tardes en darle un beso, más lo disfrutarás.

-Aguarda.-dijo Arthur.- ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-Yo sé todo, querido. De todas maneras, debemos encontrarnos en cinco minutos en la sala de pool.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Algo con el trabajo?

-¿Eh? No, solo queríamos jugar al pool y nos apeteció hacerlo de a parejas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que queremos?-le preguntó.

-Sé que a los dos les encanta. Anda, pregúntale.

-Ariadne,-dijo Arthur mientras se quitaba el teléfono de la oreja ¿quieres ir  a jugar al pool con Eames y Yusuf en cinco minutos?

-¿Dónde?-preguntó ella.

-Aquí, en el hotel.

-Vale, me apunto.-Arthur asintió y se volvió a colocar el teléfono en el oído.

-Dice que…

-Ya he oído.-lo calló Eames.-Bien, nos vemos en cinco para que les demos una buena paliza, adiós.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza y cortó el teléfono, luego la miró a Ariadne y dijo:

-Pase lo que pase, no podemos dejar que nos ganen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Flores, tomates? Es importante saber su opinión :)


	5. Emborrachasre es divertido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo que me divertí mucho escribiendo en su momento. Espero que lo disfruten.

Eames y Yusuf los esperaban en el cuarto de pool. El falsificador estaba ligeramente apoyado sobre la mesa con un vaso de whiskey en la mano, y el químico se hallaba parado a su lado, poniéndole tiza a uno de los tacos de billar. El inglés les sonrió al verlos y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercasen, el otro se limitó a mirar a Eames con aire cómplice.

-Hola, pequeña.-le dijo el inglés, con dulzura, a Ariadne, la arquitecta le sonrió. Luego se volteó al hombre clave y le preguntó-Arthur, ¿todo bien?-él ensanchó la comisuras de sus labios sarcásticamente, dirigiéndole una mirada torva y asesina la cual hizo que Eames soltase una pequeña risa. El falsificador desvió su vista a la arquitecta y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Preparados para perder?-preguntó Yusuf mientras soplaba la punta del taco para quitar la tiza que sobraba.

-Ya quisieras.-contestó Arthur. Sin mirarlo, el químico sonrió, chasqueando la lengua.

-Y…-habló Eames.-¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando los llamé?-la pregunta hizo que Ariadne se sonrojara. Arthur en cambio, tensó la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar todos los insultos que se le estaban ocurriendo en el momento.-Lo siento si interrumpí algo que estaban haciendo.-contestó, sin mentir del todo.

-No te preocupes, Eames, te creemos.-contestó Arthur con seriedad y un poco de ironía.-Bueno, basta de palabras, ¿no era que querían jugar al pool?-sonrió. Yusuf soltó un silbido.

-¿Y si lo hacemos interesante?-sugirió el químico.-Apostemos algo…

-¿Algo cómo qué?-preguntó Ariadne, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Por qué no sugieres algo tú?-inquirió el químico, mirándola a ella y luego a Arthur.

-Yo sé.-exclamó Eames, antes de que los otros dos pudiesen decir algo.

-A ver, ¿y qué es lo que propones, Eames?-soltó Arthur con un tono seco.

-Si ustedes ganan, les invitaremos unos tragos esta noche…

-Eames, todo aquí corre por cuenta de Saito, eso no es válido.-lo miró el hombre clave son seriedad.

-Iremos afuera, los tragos aquí son una mierda.-apuntó Yusuf, defendiendo la idea del inglés. El falsificador esbozó una ancha sonrisa que dejó ver su perfecta dentadura.

-Bien, me parece una buena idea.-sonrió Ariadne, mirando a sus dos futuros adversarios de pool.

-¿Y si ustedes ganan?-preguntó Arthur. Yusuf y Eames se miraron, sonrieron y permanecieron callados un instante sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El químico comenzó a silbar por lo bajo, y el falsificador alzó las cejas, mordiéndose ligeramente la lengua.

-Si nosotros ganamos…-hizo una pausa para aumentar la tensión.-Nos dirán que es lo que sueñan mientras duermen.-se detuvo un momento, reflexionó, y corrigió sus palabras.-No, no nos lo dirán a nosotros, se los confesarán entre ustedes.-Ariadne le lanzó una mirada de desesperación y miró a Arthur, quien chasqueó la lengua.

-Por mí está bien.-confesó, la miró a Ariadne y espero a que ella le dijese algo.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Acepto la apuesta.-contestó la arquitecta, cerrando los ojos. Eames golpeó sus palmas, haciendo que sonaran y los estrechó a los dos en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bien, a jugar.-sentenció Yusuf.

El químico golpeó primero, y entonces el juego comenzó. El primero en anotar, fue Eames, embocando en uno de los agujeros del medio, la bola 13.

-Bien, somos las rayadas.-dijo Yusuf en voz alta.

-¿Rayadas como tú?-preguntó Arthur.

-Ja, maldito ja.-contestó el aludido, riendo sarcásticamente. Ariadne no pudo evitar reír y Arthur sonrió por ello.

-Yusuf, atento en el juego, es tu turno.-el químico asintió con la cabeza y golpeó la bola blanca. La misma no tocó ninguna de las bolas, lo que hizo que el químico maldijera.

-Lo que significa…-dijo Ariadne-dos tiros para nosotros.

El juego continuó parejo. Cuando Eames o Yusuf metían una bola, llegaba el turno de Arthur y Ariadne que embocaban otra. Hace tiempo que Eames no jugaba un partido tan entretenido. Siempre había derrotado a sus oponentes en cuestión de minutos, pero aquellos dos eran buenos en serio. El partido se prolongó horas, porque cada vez que alguno acomodaba las bochas a su gusto para embocarlas en el siguiente tiro, el otro se las ingeniaba para sacarlas del camino. El inglés seguía rellenando su vaso de whiskey, que por alguna razón que ni Arthur ni Ariadne comprendían, no conseguía emborracharlo. Llegó el momento en el que sólo quedaba la bola ocho. Mientras que el falsificador y el químico tenían que meterla en una de las esquinas, los otros dos tenían que embocarla en una de las del medio…y eso era más difícil, mucho más difícil. Yusuf agitó sus antebrazos e hizo un sonido con la boca, imitando el redoble de un tambor. Eames hizo su tiro, dejando la bola bastante cerca de su blanco. Iba a ser realmente difícil sacarla de ahí. El inglés sonrió anchamente, porque había muchas posibilidades de que los otros dos erraran y terminaran metiendo la bocha donde no debían. Ariadne observó la mesa. Gracias a sus estudios de arquitectura, tenía un buen conocimiento de trigonometría, entonces sabía cómo hacer para mover la bocha. Sin embargo, aunque supiera la teoría, no creía que pudiera realizar bien el tiro, entonces le pidió ayuda a Arthur. Le dijo al oído su cálculo, y el otro asintió.

-Yo te ayudo-dijo. Se posicionó detrás de ella, y colocó una de sus manos en su cadera. Con la otra, tomó su brazo y lo movió para que el taco apuntase a la bola blanca desde el ángulo correcto.

-Tranquila.-le dijo al oído. El aliento de Arthur sobre su piel le provocó que sintiese escalofríos. Tanto Arthur como Ariadne parecían haberse olvidado de que Eames y Yusuf estaban allí, porque en aquel momento era como si estuviesen ellos solos: la tensión sexual entre los dos prácticamente se olía en el aire. Entonces, el hombre clave movió su brazo, lo que efectuó que Ariadne hiciese su tiro. Tal y como la arquitecta había previsto, la bola blanca golpeó de tal manera a la negra que la corrió de su blanco. Yusuf maldijo en voz alta y se dispuso a tirar, pero como había agarrado mal el taco, la bola blanca golpeó uno de los costados de la mesa sin tocar a la ocho. Eames lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza. Ariadne rió por ello y miró a Arthur: tenían dos tiros, lo que significaba que podían ganar.

-Tu turno.-le dijo. El otro asintió y realizó su movida. La pelota quedó muy cerca del agujero en el cual debían embocar la misma.

-Hazme el honor.-le sonrió la mano derecha de Cobb a la muchacha. Ella asintió, y con un golpe corto, ganó el juego. Arthur soltó un puño al aire, se acercó a ella, riendo, y la alzó, estrujándola en un abrazo. Luego, besó su mejilla, y la bajó de vuelta al suelo.

-Vale, hay cuartos en el hotel ¿saben?-bromeó Eames.-Es como si en los últimos cinco hubiesen tenido relaciones sexuales sin necesidad de…bueno, eso.-Ariadne se puso roja como un tomate. Entre las miradas y sonrisas de Arthur, y los comentarios de Yusuf y sobretodo de Eames, se volvía loca de la vergüenza.-Bueno, supongo que por culpa de Yusuf, les debemos un trago.-admitió.

-¿Por mi culpa?-se quejó el químico.-Oye, nos ganaron y punto, no he jugado mal yo.

-Bla, bla, bla…-le dijo Eames a su mejor amigo. El otro rodó los ojos.-Bien, debemos irnos.-miró a Arthur y le dijo.-Bien jugado.-luego, se volvió a Ariadne y le dijo.-Has estado excelente, pequeña.-y la abrazó, luego al oído le susurro.-Mejor te suelto antes de que a tu novio le agarre un ataque de celos. Ella no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

 

**oOoOoOo**

-Vaya victoria.-le dijo Ariadne a Arthur una vez que llegaron a su habitación. Él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Juegas muy bien, no sabía que te gustara.-admitió.

-Se ve que los dos somos una caja de sorpresas.-contestó ella, haciendo referencia a la noche anterior, en la cual el hombre clave le admitió que le gustaba el rock.

-Lo somos.-contestó él, estirando levemente sus comisuras. Se quiso acercar a ella para terminar lo que estaba haciendo cuando Eames los interrumpió, pero no se animó. Iba a tener que buscar nuevamente el momento perfecto para besarla, y maldijo por ello, porque en serio se moría por hacerlo. Se mordió el labio y avanzó hacia ella, sólo para acurrucarla bajo sus brazos. Ariadne, casi paralizada, apoyó el rostro en su pecho, y permaneció así. Él le besó la cabeza y la soltó. Entonces, sin decir nada, tomó algo de ropa del armario y se metió en el baño. Ariadne permaneció allí parada, sin moverse. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento iría a salírsele por la garganta. Se sentó sobre la cama y aguardó y aguardó. Cuando Arthur salió del baño, con sus jeans claros y el pecho al descubierto, ella hizo lo posible para no mirar. Todavía tenía el torso húmedo, y el pelo le chorreaba agua. Se descolocó al igual que la noche anterior, él la miró sin decir nada, y se puso su remera negra.

-¿Vas a bañarte?-le preguntó.

-Eh…sí, ya mismo voy.-contestó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él le sonrió con la mirada y se mordió el labio.

Arthur aguardó a que ella terminase, y entonces bajaron a cenar. Una vez que finalizaron la comida, Eames y Yusuf los llevaron a un bar para cumplir su apuesta.

La cantina era un lugar moderno: estaba iluminado por luces de neón, y había parlantes en cada esquina. El inglés habló con una de las personas que trabaja allí, y él asintiendo con la cabeza los guió hacia donde se iban a ubicar. Subieron por una escalera, y se dirigieron al fondo. Aquel lugar era ideal porque si bien la música se escuchaba, se oía mucho más baja, lo que facilitaba que pudieran conversar. Se sentaron como usualmente lo hacían: en una mesa de a cuatro, Eames frente a Yusuf, y Arthur frente a Ariadne. El inglés llamó al mozo, que se encontraba esperando a unos metros de ellos, y entonces es tomó el pedido.

-Deme un vaso de absenta.-pidió el inglés.

-¡¿De absenta?!-exclamó Arthur.- ¿Qué diablos tienes en lugar del cerebro? Eso te volará la poca cabeza que te queda.

-Querido, qué poco me conoces ¿piensas que es la primera vez que lo pido?-le contestó.-Anden, hagan su pedido.

-A mí deme un vaso de vino.-pidió Ariadne, con educación.

-Yo quiero un vaso de vodka con limón.-canturreó Yusuf, ese era su trago favorito.

-Yo tomaré un porrón de cerveza negra, por favor.

-Oh, Arthur, vamos, eres demasiado aburrido.-le dijo Eames.-¿Cerveza? Debes estar bromeando.

-Ya sabes que yo no bebo demasiado.-contestó, cortante. El falsificador se rió y rodó los ojos.

El mozo los miró, y tras que Eames asintiera, se fue a buscar su pedido. Al rato volvió con todas las bebidas y las depositó sobre la mesa. Así fue como comenzaron a beber. Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta, los cuatro ya habían ordenado su quinta ronda. Los únicos estables eran Arthur y Yusuf. A Ariande ya le costaba coordinar las palabras, y Eames había comenzado a perder los reflejos y se reía por cualquier cosa. El químico pagó, y entonces comenzó a debatir con Arthur cómo diablos hacer para volver al hotel con los otros dos, borrachos como estaban. El hombre clave llamó a un taxi, que llegó a buscarlos a los pocos minutos. Lograron que el falsificador y la arquitecta se metieran en el vehículo y se dirigieron al hotel. Llegaron, y se adentraron en el edificio. Guiaron a Eames y Ariadne para que no se cayeran, y prácticamente los cargaron hasta los cuartos.

-Ohh, hogar, dulce hogar.-se rió Eames mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no caerse.-¿Soy yo o la puerta se ve más chica?-preguntó. Luego miró al americano.-Wow, Arthur, y yo que pensé que te ibas a poner borracho con todo lo que tomaste.-y entonces soltó una carcajada. El hombre clave sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien, vigílalo.-le pidió Arthur a Yusuf al llegar al pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones.-Haz que tome mucho agua, y encuentra la manera de sacarle el olor a alcohol de encima, que sino mañana Cobb y Saito nos arrancarán la cabeza a los cuatro.

-Quédate tranquilo, yo me encargo.-sonrió el químico.-Puedes con ella ¿no es cierto?-Arthur no contestó y se metió con Ariadne en su cuarto. La muchacha comenzó a reír.

-¿Ya…ya hemodz llegado?-rió Ariadne, hipando.-Wow, ¡ha zido muyyy, muyyy dápido!

-Cielos…-exclamó Arthur levantando las cejas.-Ven, será mejor que te tomes un baño.

-Pedoo, pedoo…ya me di und baño hoy.-se quejó.

-Pues, te darás otro.

-¡No quiedo!-se cruzó de brazos.

-No te he preguntado.-le contestó. Sintiéndose un pervertido, la arrastró hasta al baño y comenzó a desvestirla.

-¿Qué hazedz?-preguntó ella, asustada.

-No me aprovecharé de ti, Ariande.-la miró tiernamente.-Nunca haría eso.-siguió desvistiéndola hasta dejarla en ropa interior, le sacó los zapatos, y entonces la alzó y la metió en la bañera. Abrió uno de los grifos y el agua comenzó a salir.

-Edzta fría.-lloriqueó la arquitecta.

-Shh…ya se calentará.-le dijo, y tuvo razón, porque Ariadne cerró los ojos cuando sintió el agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo.

-Mu…mucho mejor.-dijo ella.

-Bien, al menos ahora puedes hablar modulando.-sonrió él. Supuso que era la primera vez que se emborrachaba, porque sólo alguien que no había tomado nunca-o casi nunca- se ponía de aquella manera. Aguardó unos minutos antes de volver a cerrar las canillas. Cuando lo hizo, envolvió a Ariadne en una toalla y, alzándola, la llevó hasta la cama. Buscó ropa interior seca de su armario y el piyama que había usado la noche anterior, y se los tendió.-Anda, vístete. Yo no te miraré, lo juro.-dijo, dándose vuelta. En silencio, Ariadne se vistió, en silencio.- ¿Ya?

-Sí.-contestó ella, que ya había recobrado bastante parte de su lucidez.

Arthur tomó un vaso de la repisa, que llenó con agua. Luego le vertió el polvo de un sobre que buscó de su bolso, y revolvió el contenido.

-Tómate esto.-le dijo, entregándole el vaso. Ariadne lo probó e hizo una mueca de asco.-Anda, sé que sabe horrible, pero te hará sentir mejor, confía en mí.-ella lo obedeció, y cerrando los ojos, se bebió todo. El hombre clave sonrió y le volvió a preparar la mezcla. Cuando Ariadne finalizó aquel líquido por segunda vez, Arthur le sacó el vaso y lo colocó de vuelta en su lugar. Luego, se acercó a ella, la recostó y la tapó.

-Arthur, lo siento.-le dijo ella, sumamente avergonzada.

-Descuida, le podría pasar a cualquiera, y Eames no estaba mucho peor que tú.-sonrió.-Además me ha gustado cuidarte.-confesó. Entonces, apagó el velador de su mesa de luz y le dio un beso en la frente. La mano derecha de Cobb dio la vuelta para acostarse en su lado de la cama y le dijo:

-Descansa, que mañana será un duro día de trabajo.-ella asintió y se quedó dormida al instante.

Arthur suspiró y la observó. Era la primera vez que sentía que una mujer ejercía ese tipo de efecto sobre: cada vez se volvía más loco por ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y apagó su luz, dejando el cuarto completamente a oscuras. Se durmió, pensando en ella.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejen sus opiniones ¿dale? Y si quieren ¡dejen kudos también!


	6. Los deseos ocultos del corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo que me gustó mucho escribir, así que espero que a ustedes les guste también.

Arthur se levantó cuando escucho el sonido del despertador. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando vio a Ariadne profundamente dormida, abrazada a su almohada. Bajando sus piernas de la cama, se incorporó y se sacudió el pelo. Tras un bostezo particularmente largo, se metió en el baño para tomarse una ducha fría. Cuando se terminó de vestir, se volvió a dirigir a la cama y se sentó junto a la arquitecta.

-Ariadne.-susurró, tocándole el hombro.–Ariadne, despierta.-volvió a decir. La muchacha se movió un poco pero se volvió a quedar quieta.- Ariadne, debemos bajar a desayunar...anda, despierta-le repitió mientras le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos y le acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja. La arquitecta abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Arthur, sonriéndole.-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza...pero sí, me siento bien.-dijo.-¿Qué sucedió a anoche?-quiso saber.

-Bebiste unas copas de más...nada grave.-la despreocupó el hombre clave.

-¿Me puse muy borracha?

-Podrías haber estado peor.

Ella asintió, avergonzada, y se metió en el baño a vestirse.

Arthur esperó a que Ariadne terminara de prepararse, y luego bajó con ella al bar. Allí, en una mesa, los esperaban Yusuf y Eames. Los dos se dirigieron a ellos y se sentaron a su lado

-Tienes un aspecto terrible.-le dijo Arthur a Eames.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si un mamut hubiese pisado mi cabeza, ¿eso responde tu pregunta?-el falsificador se masajeó las sienes.-Hazme un favor, querido...la próxima vez, sin importar cuánto insista ni qué diga, no me dejes beber absenta bajo ningún concepto.

-Si me lo pides así...-sonrió mientras le ponía limón al té que estaba preparando. Luego, se lo tendió a Ariadne, y sonriéndole le dijo.-Toma, te ayudará.

-¿Tú también te has emborrachado, pequeña?-preguntó el inglés.

-Eso parece.-contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Arthur sonrió.-Pero a decir verdad no recuerdo muy bien lo qué pasó...tengo espacios en blanco.

El inglés soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y por qué no me preparas un té a mí, querido? ¿O sólo cuidas de ella?

-Tienes ojeras.-le dijo Arthur a al químico, ignorando al inglés.-Te dio muchos problemas Eames ¿No es así?-preguntó, sonriendo.

-Lo volví loco.-se rió Eames

-No es gracioso.-se quejó. En sus ojos se podía leer que estaba cansado, sin embargo lo disimulaba bien. Se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado y se lo bebió casi de un solo trago.

-¿Qué hizo?-preguntó Ariadne. Le dolía la cabeza, pero por lo menos no sentía que la misma fuera a explotar. La situación podría haber sido mucho peor, y supuso que eso se debía a lo bien que había cuidado Arthur de ella la noche anterior. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado, lo que no significaba que de vez en cuando tuviera algún destello de lucidez.

-Se puso a bailar en medio de la habitación y se cayó, riendo como un histérico.-contestó. Ariadne soltó una carcajada, arrugando su nariz. Arthur hizo lo posible por no derretirse frente a aquel gesto.

-¿Eso hice?-preguntó Eames, riéndose.

-También me dijiste que me querías mucho y que era como un hermano para ti.-sonrió Yusuf.

-Eso sí lo recuerdo.-admitió.

-Y...-siguió hablando el químico.-admitiste que admirabas a Arthur.  
El aludido levantó la cabeza bruscamente y levantó sus cejas. Eames chasqueó la lengua y ahogó una risa.

-No escuchaste eso, haz como si no hubiese pasado nada.-luego, se volteó a Yusuf.-Eres un bocazas.-el otro levantó los hombros y sus cejas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y tú, pequeña? ¿Haz hecho algo descontrolado?

-Si recordara algo, te lo diría.-admitió. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y dijo.-A ver, Arthur me hizo beber algo que me quitó el dolor de cabeza, y...-de repente, se acordó de lo que había sucedido. Se quedó callada, se sonrojó y abrió la boca.-Y...

-¿Y, qué?-alzó la vista el químico.

-Y la ayudé a ducharse.-finalizó rápidamente Arthur, para ahorrarle confesiones incómodas. -Yusuf y Eames soltaron un largo silbido.-No sucedió nada.-aclaró.-Se duchó con ropa.-agregó, disfrazando un poco la verdad.

-Ya veo.-asintió Yusuf, sin tragarse la historia. Eames ensanchó las aletas de su nariz y se mordió los labios.

oOoOoOo

Llegaron al galpón y se encontraron con Dom y Saito. El extractor y el japonés se hallaban terminando de ajustar unas cuentas financieras de la misión. Al verlos, ambos se pararon y se acercaron a saludarlos. Cuando Dom vio el estado de Eames y Ariadne, se acercó a su mejor amigo y mano derecha.

-¿Se pusieron borrachos anoche?-preguntó, alzando su ceja. En su tono de voz había una mezcla de seriedad y diversión.

-Créeme, es mejor que no sepas.-le contestó Arthur, tocándole el hombro. Dom sacudió la cabeza y se mordió la lengua para no reír.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados, comenzaron a trabajar. Continuaron con lo que habían empezado la noche anterior, perfeccionando detalles y corrigiendo errores.

Pasada la hora, Saito se paró y les dijo.

-Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes...-Ariadne levantó las cejas.- En lugar de llegar en dos semanas, Toru arribará hoy...se quedará aquí diez días, lo que significa que tendrán entre una semana y aquella cantidad de tiempo para completar el trabajo.

-Pero dentro de todo, tenemos casi la misma cantidad de días para preparar todo.-habló Ariadne.-¿Influye en algo más el hecho de que llegue hoy?

-Sí.-contestó el japonés-.-Toru me ha pedido que para darle la bienvenida haga una fiesta formal. Como hablé ayer con él, justo después de que ustedes se fueran, tuve tiempo para organizar todo e invitar a la gente necesaria. Ustedes deberán ir, vestidos formalmente, por supuesto.-hizo una pausa y los miró.-Él sabe que ustedes trabajan para mí, lo que no sabe es en qué...piensa que sólo son empelados de Proclus Global, y debe seguir pensando aquello. Es por eso que hoy,  _no_ deben llegar juntos bajo ningún concepto, de lo contrario levantarían sospechas. Enviaré a chóferes que los pasarán a buscar en distintos horarios. En la fiesta, además tendrán la oportunidad de investigarlo un poco mejor.-los otros se miraron y asintieron, aunque Dom ya supiera todo aquello.-Muy bien, llegó el momento de bajar al mundo de los sueños. Hoy conocerán a la persona que se ocupará de manejar la maquina....pero por hoy, seré yo quien me encargue del asunto. Como soy turista, no es ni esencial ni preciso que baje ahora con ustedes. Dom me ha enseñado como funciona.-dijo con excitación. Saito aplaudió.-Muy bien ¡A trabajar!

Dom se dirigió al fondo del lugar y volvió con una valija bastante pesada. Cuando la abrió, se vieron unos aparatos extraños y unos cables que salían del centro. Los cinco se recostaron sobre las reposeras y, conectándose los cables a la cabeza, cerraron los ojos y se adentraron en la mente de Arthur. Aquel día sólo trabajarían en un nivel, y como no había ninguna marca que invadir, utilizaron a quien siempre utilizaban para los segundos niveles gracias a su buena organización, es decir, al hombre clave.  
Arthur agradeció ser discreto con sus pensamientos, de lo contrario los demás habrían descubierto muchas cosas. El lugar que él había creado era muy bello. Y, considerando que no era un arquitecto, había hecho un buen trabajo con los edificios y las construcciones. Ariadne no se sorprendió al ver obras imposibles de crear en la vida real. Ella ya había visto la fascinación que Arthur tenía por ellas. Sonrió al acordarse de aquel momento, en la que el hombre clave le dio clases de arquitectura paradójica y le mostró su escalera de Penrose. Ariadne fijó particularmente su atención en una obra que estaba basada en uno de los dibujos de Escher, ese era uno de sus favoritos. El americano se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó. Ella asintió.

No hablaron mucho más porque el resto del equipo se unió a ellos. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí abajo, profundizaron varios de los aspectos. Eames comenzó a tomar distintas apariencias para familiarizarse con los papeles que debería interpretar. Yusuf había hecho unos sedantes que a pesar de ir por buen camino seguían sin poder ser probados, por eso se dedicó a vagar por allí, observando a los demás, y riéndose de las imitaciones que el falsificador hacía en broma. Ariadne comenzó a probar cómo crear distintos tipos de paradojas con la ayuda de Arthur. Él sólo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y a ensanchar sus comisuras, no podía hablar mucho porque Dom debía extraer una de las ideas que él mismo había creado para el entrenamiento. Cobb no tardó mucho en hallarla, después de todo era simple y tonta...pero servía para practicar de todas maneras.  
A las tres horas, volvieron a subir. En el mundo real sólo habían pasado quince minutos, eso era fascinante...pero aún debían seguir trabajando. Se concentraron en las patadas, establecieron la cantidad de niveles que debería tener el sueño, y determinaron qué debería pasar en cada uno de ellos. Al mediodía, tomaron un descanso para almorzar, luego siguieron con el trabajo. Cuando el reloj dio las tres de la tarde, Saito hizo que parasen.  
-Han trabajo mucho hoy. Vayan a descansar y prepárense para esta noche.-les dijo el japonés.  
Arthur, Ariadne, Eames y Yusuf asintieron y se despidieron de él y Cobb. Salieron del galpón, se metieron en el auto, y regresaron al hotel, destruidos del cansancio.

**oOoOoOo**

-¡Querido!-exclamó Eames al verlo.-Ya has llegado.-el hombre clave sonrió secamente.  
Arthur lucía una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones, chaleco y saco negros que hacían contraste con ella. Su corbata rojiza estaba perfectamente anudada a su cuello, y sus zapatos opacos se hallaban prolijamente lustrados. El inglés, por otro lado, llevaba puesta camisa celeste, y una corbata y traje color azul marino.

La mano derecha de Cobb le echó un vistazo al lugar y comenzó a caminar con Eames.

-¿Yusuf ha llegado ya?-inquirió. El inglés se rió entre dientes antes de contestar.

-Sí, está en la barra cortejando a la muchacha que sirve los tragos.

-¿Y Toru?

-Me temo que todavía no está aquí. Creo que vendrá a último momento...ya sabes cómo son los hombres como él.-chasqueó su lengua.-¿A qué hora llegará Ariadne?-preguntó.

-No lo sé...-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

De repente, Saito y Cobb se acercaron a ellos. Los dos estaban de gris y en lugar de corbata llevaban un moño.

-Arthur, Eames.-dijo Dom.-Hay alguien que quiero presentarles.-llamó con la mano a un hombre que se acercó a ellos. Era una persona alta y fornida, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y nariz aguileña.

-Él es Steven. Será quien se encargará de manejar la maquina.-anunció Dom.

Eames y Arthur le tendieron la mano, examinándolo de arriba abajo. El otro no mostró ninguna señal de haber sido intimidado por aquel gesto. Saludándolo con la cabeza, se despidieron y dirigieron a la barra. Desde el lugar en el cuál se habían sentado, podían ver a Yusuf hablando con una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-No conocía ese costado de Yusuf.-admitió Arthur.-¿Qué le estará diciendo?

-Oh, probablemente estén charlando de tragos.-rió.

-¿De tragos? ¿Y qué sabe él de tragos?-preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, pues...Yusuf es químico ¿o no? Todo lo que sea mezclar líquidos le parece entretenido.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa bien amplia. Arthur sacudió la cabeza y pidió un porrón de cerveza.

-No pidas absenta.-se burló el hombre clave.

-Descuida, no lo haré. Pediré whiskey.-dijo, llamando al hombre que preparaba los tragos.-Con hielo, por favor.-le aclaró.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio sin saber bien que decir. Arthur no veía la hora de que llegara Ariadne. Aunque se había separado de ella sólo unas horas atrás, se moría de ganas por volver a verla. Y entonces, como si hubiese sido obra del destino, la observó atravesar la puerta principal. Lucía un vestido largo y negro, de escote halter y corte princesa, que delineaba levemente si figura y dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Tenía puestos unos aros dorados que hacían juego con su brazalete, y llevaba el pelo atado en un recogido del cual sobresalían unos bucles por detrás. Arthur se acercó a saludarla y la analizó con más detalle, reparando en el brillo de sus labios y en sus ojos ligeramente delineados. Tragó grueso y sonrió.

De repente, un muchacho se acercó a ellos: el hombre clave observó a Steven con odio.

-Hola, no nos han presentado.-sonrió el rubio. Ariadne lo saludó con educación.-Y dime, ¿tú eres la arquitecta?-preguntó.

-Sí, lo soy.-contestó Ariadne.

Arthur sintió algo extraño en su estómago y los dejó solos. Se sentó al fin de la barra y pidió un vaso de whiskey: no siempre optaba por beber alcohol tan fuerte. Se llevó el trago a los labios e hizo una mueca, no porque la bebida fuese fuerte sino porque estaba...¿molesto? Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que el inglés se había sentado a su lado.

-Vaya, querido, te noto molesto.-le dijo.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-preguntó, tomando otro sorbo del trago blanco.-Eames se rió.

-Mira, Arthur. Tengo tres cosas para decirte. La primera es que aunque trates, no puedes fingir conmigo, yo me doy cuenta de lo qué sientes...no eres  _tan_ impenetrable.-Arthur se limitó a mirarlo.-La segunda, es que si te gusta Ariadne, no entiendo como dejaste que él te la quitase para hablar.

-Ella es libre de hacer lo que se le plazca...es decir, no puedo prohibirle hablar con las personas que desea, sería una actitud inmadura.

-Como sea...-lo interrumpió Eames.-A veces tienes que ser menos caballeroso y comportarte más como si fueses un animal. Y la tercera...-volvió a enumerar. La canción  _Undisclosed Desires_  de  _Muse_ había comenzado a sonar-es que tus jodidos celos no te dejan ver que ella no está ni mínimamente interesada en Steven. Sólo habla con él porque es educada, eso es todo.-Arthur giró su cabeza y los observó. Dejó de lado sus sentimientos para observar la escena con objetividad. El falsificador estaba en lo cierto, Ariadne no lo miraba a los ojos y giraba su vista hacia todos los ángulos del salón.-Así que, ¿por qué no vas a rescatarla?-le animó.

-Si notaste que no quiere estar allí ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?-preguntó sin ningún tipo de agresividad.

-Porque, querido, no creo que quiera que sea yo quien la saque de allí. Es más, creo que está esperando a que una persona especial lo haga...-hizo una pausa.-y con eso me refiero a  _ti,_ por si no te diste cuenta. Así que no seas idiota y ve.-le exigió.

Arthur pestañeó, se bebió lo que le quedaba del vaso de un solo trago, y se acercó a la pareja.

-¿Te molestaría?-le dijo a Steven, mirando a Ariadne. El rubio negó la cabeza, con orgullo, y se retiró de allí.

-Gracias.-le dijo la arquitecta, sonriendo.

-Ha sido un placer.-le contestó él, tomándole la mano para besársela. Los dos se empezaron a mover lentamente, al ritmo de la música.

Cuando el primer estribillo estaba terminando de sonar, Arthur extendió el brazo derecho y la hizo girar sobre su eje. Luego, colocó ambas manos de manera extendida sobre su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. En ese momento, lo único de su rostro que expresaba algo era su mirada, la cual decía a gritos "me muero de ganas de besarte".

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be sinner_

_But your innocence is mine._

Ariadne sintió como un escalofrío recorrió lentamente su columna vertebral cuando Arthur movió sus labios, cantando en voz baja. Sabía que le estaba cantando a ella, y sabía que le estaba dedicando las palabras de la canción. Con timidez, deslizó las palmas por su pecho, hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros.

_Please me_

_Show me how it's done_

_Tease me_

_You are the one._

El hombre clave la tomó con mayor firmeza, y ella, en respuesta, alzó su vista y lo miró a los ojos sin pestañear. Los dos siguieron bailando al compás de la música, olvidándose de todo el resto.

_I want to reconcile te violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty not just a mask_

Él siguió cantando, sin dejar de penetrarla con la mirada. La arquitecta se descubrió a sí misma sorprendiéndose de lo bien que cantaba Arthur: cada vez confirmaba más que el hombre clave era una caja llena de sorpresas. Los dos estaban fascinados.

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Hizo un particular énfasis en el último verso. Arthur se humedeció los labios y se los mordió. Tal y como había sucedido la vez que se reencontraron y la vez que jugaron al pool, tuvieron la sensación de que en aquel momento sólo existían aquello dos. No importaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el salón, no importaba la misión, no importaba más nada...sólo importaba que en aquel momento estaban juntos y muy cerca, tan cerca que ambos tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no convertirse en esclavos de sus impulsos. Desde aquella distancia, tanto Arthur como Ariadne podían sentir el aroma del otro. Ella olía a duraznos, una fragancia que él amaba, y por otro lado, el perfume que Arthur se había puesto lograba dejar su mente en blanco. El hombre clave le abrazó la espalda para acercarla aún más hacia él, y Ariadne, instintivamente, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Arthur no se pudo controlar cuando apoyó la frente sobre la suya, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran. Se miraron fijamente, notando como sus respiraciones y alientos se entremezclaban. A los dos les latía el corazón tan fuerte que sentían que iría a estallar en cualquier momento. Todo era perfecto...pero la perfección duró poco porque la escena fue interrumpida.

-Vaya, vaya.-escucharon que decía una voz fría. Se separaron y cuando giraron, vieron a un hombre de aspecto mediocre. Estaba mal afeitado, su traje se veía desarreglado, y en sus ojos brillaba un ápice de locura. -Así que por ella me han reemplazado ¿eh?-rió macabramente y alzó sus cejas en un gesto amenazador.

-Nash.-respondió Arthur entre dientes. Ante ellos se hallaba parado el antiguo arquitecto del equipo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y qué piensan? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Flores, tomates, kudos?


	7. Plan de rescate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Séptimo capítulo, espero que lo disfurten.

Ariadne pestañeó y los miró a ambos. Los dos se observaban con odio, casi con asco. Miró a Nash una vez más antes de decir.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-Oh, ¿no te dijo?-contestó el otro, levantando una ceja. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cállate.-le ordenó Arthur, avanzando hacia él. Odiaba demasiado a ese sujeto. Nash se rió y se quedo en el mismo lugar.

-Vaya, princesita…se ve que no te dijeron todo ¿eh?-chasqueó la legua, girando su cabeza hacia ella-Dime, ¿en serio crees que tú siempre fuiste la arquitecta del equipo? Yo estaba antes…-lo miró a Arthur.-Hagamos apuestas: ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que pasará antes de que la echen a ella también?

-¿De qué está hablando, Arthur?-preguntó Ariadne, mirándolo.

-No lo escuches, Ariadne, sólo intenta llenar tu cabeza con cosas que no son ciertas.

-Anda, cuéntale…cuéntale cómo me desecharon como a un trapo sucio, cómo dejaron que Saito me entregase a Ingenería Cobol para que hiciesen lo que quisieran con mí. Me torturaron ¿sabes?

-Ariadne, no lo escuches.-le volvió a repetir.-Está distorsionando la realidad.-dio otro paso a Nash.-Escucha, _idiota,_ la razón por la cuál te sacamos del equipo, fue porque siempre hacías las cosas cómo se te daba la gana. Y la última vez, tu soberbia y tu _“yo hago las cosas bien”_ hicieron que te equivocaras en algo fundamental que casi nos cuesta la vida. Luego, como el maldito cobarde y traidor que eres, fuiste a negociar con Saito: le ofreciste nuestras cabezas a cambio de la tuya. Él, claro, es un hombre inteligente, y nos eligió a nosotros en vez de a ti. Pero que Ingeniería Cobol te haya atrapado no fue nuestra culpa, fue la tuya.-su voz era dura. Odiaba tener que lidiar como idiotas como aquel, y más odiaba aún que mintieran.

-Vaya, sigues encontrándole la vuelta a todo, como siempre.-dijo él con una mueca.-Ya nos volveremos a ver. Arthur.-levantó las cejas.-Adiós, princesita, también te volveré a ver  a ti.-su voz sonaba a amenaza. Mirando a los dos, dio media vuelta sobre su lugar, y se fue.

Dom se acercó a ellos, con los labios apretados.

-¿Ese era Nash?-preguntó, intranquilo.

-Sí.-respondió Arthur.-Quédate con Ariadne, yo iré a decirle a Saito.-Ariadne notó que Arthur estaba alterado.

Dom tomó a Ariadne del hombro y la llevó hacia la barra. Evidentemente quería desaparecer de la vista de aquel sujeto.

-¿Quién es Nash?-preguntó Ariadne.

-Era el arquitecto que trabajaba con nosotros antes de que te contratáramos a ti.-respondió él, con una sonrisa.-Yo nunca confié en él, pero Arthur…Arthur lo odiaba.-Dom llamó al hombre que trabajaba allí y le pidió dos vasos de whiskey.

-¿Te refieres a como se odia con Eames?-preguntó, sin llegar a comprender bien la situación.

-No, no…-se rió-No comprendes. Arthur y Eames no se odian…sólo fingen hacerlo, porque tienen personalidades totalmente opuestas, y porque difieren en muchas cosas, pero en el fondo se admiran, y hasta se quieren, diría yo.-bebió un sorbo de su trago- Él sabe que a pesar de que Eames finja que nada le interesa y “viva de fiesta”, se toma su trabajo en serio, y lo admira por ello. Sucede lo mismo al revés, aunque Eames afirme que Arthur no tiene imaginación, tiene en claro que casi nadie pone tanto empeño en ésto como lo hace él. Nash, en cambio…- hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza.-hace todo a la ligera, sin importarle las consecuencias. Lo único que le importa el dinero…y hey, no digo que a nosostros no…porque a fin de cuentas, por algo lo hacemos ¿no es así? Pero a Nash sólo le importa eso. Eso y cubrir su trasero…así que te imaginarás porque Arthur lo detesta tanto.

-¿Tú no lo detestabas?-preguntó Ariadne.

-En aquel entonces yo tenía la cabeza en otras cosas como para detenerme a pensar si lo hacía o no…pero como ya te dije, nunca confié en él. Arthur por suerte siempre se encargó de observarlo…es casi imposible explicar cómo se enojó cuando arruinó una de nuestras extracciones.

-Arthur mencionó aquello, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada al respecto?

-Resumiendo la historia, teníamos que sacar información de la mente de Saito…habíamos hecho dos niveles. El primero había sido ambientado como uno de sus departamentos secretos. Cuando las cosas se descontrolaron y se pusieron feas en el segundo nivel, tuvimos que subir a al otro. Saito cayó al piso y notó que la alfombra estaba hecha de otro material. Es decir, el idiota de Nash hizo mal las cosas, lo que provocó que Saito se diese cuenta de que aún seguíamos soñando. En otras palabras, arruinó todo.-dijo, arqueando las cejas.-Y nunca te dijimos nada porque no era revelante. Si te llegases a equivocar, algo que sé que _no_ pasará, no te echaremos del equipo.-agregó, leyendo su mente.-Así que no tienes porque preocuparte. Ariadne, debo ir a hablar con Saito y con Arthur, parece que Toru ha llegado ya.-dijo alzando su cabeza para observar a un hombre japonés.-No vengas todavía, no puede conocernos a todos al mismo tiempo.-luego, la observó fijamente-Ten cuidado con él, mantén los ojos abiertos…no es un buen hombre.-le advirtió.

Ariadne se paró y sacudió la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar, desviando su vista hacia todas partes. Salió por una puerta que daba hacia una terraza, y se apoyó sobre la baranda, mirando el jardín. Dejó que la brisa le refrescara el rostro y cerró los ojos. Maldijo a Nash, y no por las cosas de las que se había enterado, sino porque había interrumpido su momento con Arthur: ya era la segunda vez que sucedía algo así. “Que suerte la mía” se dijo. Y entonces, escuchó a unos pasos acercarse. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, alguien le rodeó el cuello.

-Deberías haberle hecho caso a Cobb, tendrías que haber estado alerta.-dijo una voz fría. Luego, le cubrió la nariz con un pañuelo y la durmió.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne se despertó en una plaza que parecía abandonada.  Estaba sentada contra uno de los postes de una hamaca, y tenía las manos atadas. Se desesperó, quiso gritar pero estaba amordazada. Comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia todas partes, no había nadie que la pudiera rescatar. Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Sin necesidad de tomar el alfil con sus manos, se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando. Aquel lugar no era normal, estaba construido demasiado mal como para ser real. Entonces, lo vio acercarse. Nash caminaba con pasos torpes, sonriendo macabramente de medio lado. Cuando llegó a donde estaba ella, se agachó y, con brusquedad, le sacó el pañuelo que cubría su boca. Ariadne lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sabes que es lo bueno de estar en un sueño?-Ariadne no contestó, se limitó a decirle con la mirada que le de daba asco.-Que nada de lo que pase aquí, dejará evidencias allí arriba.-levantó las cejas.-Así que contéstame… ¿por qué Saito los contrató de nuevo? ¿Qué quiere hacer?-ella le escupió el rostro. Nash se sacó la saliva de su rostro con los dedos, y la miró, amenazadoramente.-¿No piensas colaborar?-le dio una bofetada. Ariadne sintió que la piel le quemaba, pero no gritó, no quería darle el gusto de saber que le estaba haciendo mal.-Dímelo, o te juro que te golpearé las veces que necesite.

-No te diré nada.-respondió ella, apretando los dientes.

-Muy bien, entonces.-le pegó una cachetada aún más fuerte.-No me subestimes, princesita, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí abajo? Programé la maquina para que funcionara casi una hora, así que has las cuentas.-Ariadne tragó con fuerzas. Sabía que hablaba en serio, pero ella no diría nada…no traicionaría a sus amigos. Nash la agarró del pelo.-¿Por qué quieren entrar en la mente de Toru? ¿Qué es tan importante?

-Puedes seguir pegándome, pero yo me quedaré callada.-nunca había hablado tan en serio en su vida.

-Es una lástima…-tiró de sus cabellos muy fuerte, logrando arrancarle un gemido de dolor.-Habla.-le ordenó.-HABLA.-volvió a decir, perdiendo la paciencia. Sacudió la cabeza, e impulsó su puño sobre su pómulo, Ariadne gritó.-Vaya…al parecer, sí puedes gritar.-rió macabramente. Ariadne lo miró, asustada. “Por favor, que me encuentren ya” pidió con todas sus fuerzas. Nash la volvió a golpear, consiguiendo que gritara aún más fuerte. Ariadne comenzó a llorar en silencio: las lágrimas hacían que las lastimaduras le ardieran aún más. Su rostro ya había comenzado a teñirse de rosado y violeta por los golpes, y su labio inferior estaba ligeramente abierto.

-Puedes seguir con ésto…-dijo ella, llorando. Levantó su vista hacia él, mirándolo con todo el odio que tenía guardado dentro suyo.-pero yo te juro, que no diré nada. No soy como tú…nunca entregaría a la gente que quiero.

 -No me hagas reír, Ariadne. Te llamas Ariadne ¿cierto?-se mordió la lengua.-Tú no eres nada para ellos, no les importas. Sólo te usan, ingenua. Y Arthur-dijo, sonriendo con maldad mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Ariadne movió la cabeza para que la dejase de tocar.-él sólo finge quererte, pero créeme, te desechará como a un pañuelo usado.

-Mientes.-negó ella. Sabía que lo hacía, aún así tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras.

-Sí, lo hará. Y alguien tan bella como tú, no lo merece.-se acercó a su rostro y le tocó el labio.

-Estás loco-lo acusó ella, asustada. Él se apartó, riendo, y levantó las cejas.

-Dime, ¿sigues sin pensar decirme nada?-ella se limitó a quedarse callada.-Nos divertiremos, entonces.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur comprendió que algo no andaba bien. Había visto a Ariadne hace sólo cinco minutos, pero intuía, sentía en su interior que algo había pasado: no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Y lo confirmó segundos después cuando reparó en que Nash tampoco estaba allí. Sintió como aumentó su pulso, y corrió a buscar a Dom. Él estaba hablando con Saito y Toru, Arthur maldijo.

-Se la ha llevado.-dijo, apartándolo a Cobb.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Dom.

-Nash, se ha llevado a Ariadne. Ninguno de los dos está aquí. Dom, tenemos que hacer algo ya mismo.

-¿Nash?-preguntó Saito, había dejado a Toru a solas un instante para ver qué sucedía.-¿Aquel arquitecto que trabajaba con ustedes? Pensé que Ingenería Cobol lo había asesinado.-el hombre clave negó con la cabeza.- Para suerte de todos, Eames y Yusuf aparecieron allí.

-Eames, hay que ir a buscar a Ariadne.  Estoy seguro de que Nash la secuestró.-tanto él como Yusuf empalidecieron.  El inglés sabía muy bien que las intuiciones de Arthur, terminaban siendo ciertas la mayoría de las veces.

-Bien, haremos lo siguiente.-dijo Saito.-Ustedes dos.-señaló a Arthur y Eames.-irán con Steven por un lado. Y ustedes-les dijo a Cobb y Yusuf.-irán con uno de mis hombres por otro. Ni bien vea como entretener a Toru, saldré con más gente a buscarla.

-¿Dónde demonios se pueden haber metido?-preguntó Eames.

Saito sacó el celular de su bolsillo, marcó un número y se lo llevó a la oreja. Intercambió unas palabras y cortó.

Toru se acercó a ellos.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó.

-Uno de mis empleados perdió unos papeles importantes.-mintió Saito.-Pero Dom, por suerte, sabe dónde están las copias de seguridad…y estábamos hablando con él por ello.

-¡Oh! Entonces los dejaré tranquilos, no se preocupen.-sonrió.

Cuando se retiró, Saito los miro y les dijo:

-Les enviaran unas coordenadas de los lugares en los cuáles pueden estar. Hay cámaras que vieron a dos autos sospechosos yéndose. Vayan rápido.

Arthur y Eames, tomaron a Steven prácticamente a la fuerza, y se metieron en un auto negro que descansaba en la calle.

-Abróchate.-le dijo Eames a Steven.-No te das una idea de lo rápido que conduce cuando hay una emergencia.

Arthur observó las coordenadas que le habían enviado. Conocía aquel lugar, habían trabajado varias veces allí hace unos cuantos años, pero hace mucho tiempo que estaba abandonado. Era el lugar perfecto para esconder a una persona: nadie buscaría allí. Apretó sus dientes, y presionó a fondo el acelerador. Le sorprendió que no lo persiguiera ningún policía, seguramente Saito tendría algo que ver con ello. Las calles estaban desoladas, quién sabe por qué, pero gracias a ello el hombre clave pudo manejar tan rápido como pudo.

Finalmente, llegaron a una especie de almacén. Arthur se bajó rápido, y seguido de Eames y Steven, se dirigió allí. Al entrar, vieron a Ariadne y Nash, acostados en el piso y conectados a la misma maquina. Arthur empalideció y corrió a sus cuerpos. Observo que al aparato aún le quedaba más de media hora. Confirmó que Nash era un enfermo “¿qué le estará haciendo allí abajo?” se preguntó, asustado.

-Ésto está mal…ésto está muy mal.-dijo, agarrándose la cabeza.-Debo entrar ahora mismo, mientras tanto ustedes busquen algo para darnos la patada.

-¿Por qué bajarás?-preguntó Steven.

-Porque hasta que encuentren con qué despertarnos, pasarán minutos, así que imagina que lo que Nash podrá hacer en ese tiempo.-respondió con impaciencia mientras se conectaba los cables a su cabeza.-Eames, apúrate por favor-y entonces, entró.

Apareció sobre un lugar muy turbio: la plaza tenía cimientos rotos y en serio provocaba miedo. Recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la vista y los vio. Ariadne tenía la frente cortada, y el rostro y los brazos llenos de moretones. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo había estado allí torturándola? Escuchó un grito agudo, y entonces, montó en cólera. Bruscamente pero con rapidez, se acercó a la escena. Tomó a Nash por el cuello de la camisa para apartarlo de ella, y hundió el puño tres veces sobre su cara, lo más fuerte que pudo. Los nudillos se Arthur se cubrieron con la sangre que comenzó a brotar de la nariz del viejo arquitecto. Lo tiró bruscamente al suelo, dejándolo casi inconciente. Luego, se acercó a Ariadne, tan veloz como le permitieron las piernas, y la desató lo más rápido que pudo. La muchacha no podía hablar por culpa del llanto.

-Shh…tranquila, ya estoy aquí.-dijo, abrazándola con fuerza, y besando su cabeza con dulzura. Ariadne convulsionó contra su torso, no podía dejar de temblar. Él la estrechó más fuerte aún.-En cualquier momento nos darán la patada, tranquila…estás conmigo.-le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y volvía a dale un beso. Y entonces, bajo sus brazos, Ariadne se sintió segura. Le devolvió el abrazo y hundió el rostro en su pecho, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas. Así se quedaron hasta que sintieron un revoltijo en el estómago que fue producto de una fuerza que los hizo ascender. Arthur abrió los ojos e instintivamente buscó a Ariadne con su mirada. Eames había conseguido unos cojines, y los había tirado sobre ellos. Nash seguía durmiendo en el suelo.

-Pequeña, nos tenías realmente preocupados.-le dijo el inglés, abrazándola.-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

-Bien, ya estoy bien.-dijo.

-Yo lo despierto-dijo Arthur.-Tú, esconde a Ariadne.-le ordenó a Eames.-y tú, quédate aquí y ayúdame a que no escape.-volvió su cabeza a Steven. El rubio asintió.

-Arthur…creo que sería mejor que sea al revés.-habló Eames. Le dijo “lo siento” con la mirada, porque sabía que Arthur odiaba la idea de dejarla a ella con Steven.

-De acuerdo.-asintió. Vayan al auto y quédense ahí. Que Ariadne vaya adelante.-ordenó. Aguardo a que salieran, y entonces,  Eames y él, rodearon al sujeto.

Arthur levantó lo levantó por el torso y lo dejó caer, pero no pasó nada.

-Déjame a mí.-dijo el inglés.-Tú puedes encargarte de él después. Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras.

-No soy así, Eames.-masculló.-Aunque quiera aniquilarlo, no soluciono las cosas de este modo.-el falsificador sonrió, y le dio una patada a Nash en el estómago que logró despertarlo. Entonces, los dos lo tomaron por los brazos y lo levantaron, sin soltarlo.

-Tú vendrás con nosotros.-le dijo Arthur.

**oOoOoOo**

En la fiesta había más gente aún que antes. Ingresaron por la puerta trasera, para que nadie viese a Nash, y entonces se encontraron con el resto del equipo. Dom y Yusuf se acercaron a Ariadne para preguntarle cómo estaba.

-Mira cuánto te quiere el equipo, Ariadne.-le sonrió Yusuf.

Sentaron a Nash sobre una silla y le ataron las manos para que no escapase.

-¿Por qué torturaste a Ariadne?-preguntó Eames. Él era muy bueno para sacar información sin necesidad de la violencia física.

-¿Por qué les diría? A fin de cuentas…ella no respondió ninguna de mis preguntas.-Arthur apretó su puño con fuerza y la miró. Ariadne se llevó instintivamente la mano a su mejilla. “Fue sólo un sueño” se dijo.

-Quería saber por qué queremos invadir la mente de Toru.-respondió ella.

Saito giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Ha sido él quién te envió?

-No.-respondió Dom.-Si Toru supiese algo, me habría dado cuenta…-suspiró.-Ésto sólo puede significar una cosa.-tragó con fuerzas.-Ingeniería Cobol también necesita a Toru para algo, y créeme, no es bueno tenerlos como rivales.-la sonrisa que esbozó Nash provocó escalofríos.

**oOoOoOo**

Llegaron a la habitación del hotel, agotados. Ariadne se metió en el baño a cambiarse y lavarse la cara: había sido un día duro. Cuando salió, descubrió que Arthur ya estaba en sus pantalones de dormir. Él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Apagaron la luz de techo, y se metieron en la cama.

-Has sido muy valiente hoy.-le dijo Arthur.-Estoy orgulloso de ti.-ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Gracias.-respondió, bajando su cabeza para ocultar que se había puesto colorada.-¿Qué harán con Nash?-quiso saber.

-Lo llevarán a Tokyo, a un departamento de Saito que se encuentra bastante aislado de la sociedad. Allí no causará problemas.-sonrió.-Ariadne ¿estás bien?-la miró con sus ojos oscuros.

-Sí, sí…es decir, sufrí en el momento, pero ahora estoy bien. Es como si hubiese tenido una horrible pesadilla, nada más.-respondió, mirando sus sábanas. Se humedeció y giró su cabeza para mirarlo.-Gracias por haber ido a rescatarme, fue una suerte que llegaras.

-Llegué tarde.-dijo él, negando con la cabeza.-Lo siento.

-No, no digas eso.-dijo, acercándose a él para acariciarle la mejilla. Arthur cerró los ojos.-Llegaste en el momento perfecto, y me alegro de que hayas sido tú quien apareció.

-Te quiero, Ariadne.-susurró él, tomando su mano. La arquitecta le sonrió, y entonces se acercó a ella para besar su frente.-Necesitas descansar.-le dijo.-Vete a dormir.-ella asintió. Se recostó y lo saludó antes de cerrar los ojos. Quería que Arthur la besase, pero comprendió que estaba controlando sus impulsos, porque era evidentemente que él quería lo mismo que ella.

Arthur apagó su velador, dejando la habitación a oscuras. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, giró su cabeza a Ariadne y la miró. “Encontraré el momento para darte un beso, ya verás” susurró en voz muy baja. Entonces, se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Opiniones?


	8. Falta de objetividad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡POR FAVOR LEAN ESTE CAPÍTULO, ES UNO DE LOS QUE MÁS ME GUSTA A A MÍ!

_Aquel lugar le resultaba familiar. Si mal no recordaba, había estado allí hace tan sólo unas horas...pero esa vez había algo distinto, algo_ muy _distinto. Comenzó a caminar con paso firme, girando su cabeza hacia todas partes. El cielo era negro y ninguna estrella brillaba en él, pero además de ello, había algo realmente desagradable en la atmósfera. De repente, el aire se volvió frío, y todo se tornó incluso más oscuro de lo que ya estaba. Un grito agudo que taladró sus oídos hizo que se le diese vuelta el corazón. Arthur reconoció el lugar: los cimientos rotos, el césped seco, el olor a metal oxidado...se hallaba en la plaza en la cual Ariadne había sido torturada, y aquel chillido estremecedor pertenecía a ella. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a buscarla, y cuando la halló, bajo las garras de Nash, no pudo hacer nada. Se inmovilizó por completo, su cerebro funcionaba pero su cuerpo no. Le ordenó una y otra vez a sus piernas que se movieran, pero no hubo caso: ellas no le obedecían. Se comenzó a desesperar, Ariadne seguía siendo torturada y él no podía hacer nada para detener la situación. Nash lo vio, y le dirigió una sonrisa escalofriante. Le advirtió con la mirada que no se detendría bajo ningún concepto, que seguría lastimándola y haciéndola sufrir: ella estaba bajo su poder._

Arthur...

_Quiso gritar, quiso decirle que iba a hallar la manera de sacarla de allí, pero la voz no salía de su garganta, se rehusaba a hacerle caso. Lo mismo pasaba con cada y una de las extremidades de su cuerpo._

Arthur...

_El lugar comenzó a temblar. Se abrieron unas cuantas grietas en el suelo y se formaron varios escombros. Las columnas de la plaza colapsarían y aplastarían a Ariadne, no podía permitirlo. Sintió ganas de llorar._

ARTHUR.

_Y todo se cayó abajo._

Arthur se sentó de golpe con la frente empapada en sudor, y la boca tan seca que le era imposible tragar. Se le había formado un nudo de tamaño descomunal en la garganta, respiraba agitadamente, casi violentamente, y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ariadne lo miró a los ojos, y se acercó a él para tocar su hombro.

-Tranquilo, ha sido solo una pesadilla.-era ella quién lo había despertado, era ella quien lo había sacado de aquel tormento. Arthur inspiró hondo y giró su cabeza para observarla.- ¿Qué has soñado?-le preguntó la muchacha, acariciando su cabello.

-Soñé que Nash te torturaba y yo no podía hacer nada.-se mordió los labios y miró hacia abajo- Tú sufrías y yo, a pesar de que lo intentaste, no podía rescatarte.

-Yo sé que tú harías lo que fuese por salvarme, no debes preocuparte por ello.-lo tranquilizó.

-No lo entiendes, Ariadne. Si algo te pasara, yo...yo no lo soportaría.-la miró fijo a los ojos. Ella sonrió.

-Nada me pasará, no mientras esté con ustedes, no mientras esté contigo.-Arthur asintió.-Vuelve a dormir.-le aconsejó, y él le hizo caso.

oOoOoOo

-Te ves terrible, querido. ¿Has tenido una mala noche?-preguntó con su acento inglés. Arthur se limitó a esbozar una mueca.-Bueno, eso me dice que sí.-agregó, realizando un giro de trecientos sesenta grados con su silla.

Eames, Arthur y Yusuf se hallaban charlando y tomando un vaso de agua. Habían estado trabajando toda la mañana, y finalmente, después de tres duras horas de esfuerzo, se habían detenido a descansar.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla.-respondió él.-No estoy acostumbrado a tenerlas.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo está...-lo miró Yusuf, con seriedad.-Debe haber sido algo horrible. –el químico jugaba con una pelota de tenis que se pasaba de mano a mano.

-¿Has soñado con ella, no?-preguntó Eames, apuntando con la cabeza hacia Ariadne, que se encontraba en la otra punta del taller, trabajando cerca de Dom y Steven. Arthur asintió.- ¿Vas a contarnos?

El hombre clave suspiró, y con vez temblorosa, le dijo todo lo que se acordaba, que para tratarse de un sueño no inducido, era bastante. Odió volver a recordar el suceso y los detalles: le hizo sentir impotente. Los dos lo miraban fijamente, alzando las cejas.

-Eres un idiota.-carraspeó Eames.-En serio, lo eres.

-Lo que me dices es de mucha ayuda ¿sabes?-le miró él, con sarcasmo.

-Tuviste esa puta pesadilla porque estás convencido de que podrías haber llegado antes.-lo observó con severidad.- Arthur, gracias a ti la rescatamos, deja de torturarte. En serio, no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo.

-Vaya, pensé que sólo eras así con tu trabajo pero...-Yusuf sacudió la cabeza.-Eames tiene razón, si no hubiese sido por ti, Nach...

-Nash.-le corrigió Arthur.

-Bueno, si no hubiese sido por ti, cómo quiera que se llame ese imbécil, la habría torturado más tiempo, mucho más tiempo.

Se quedó en silencio y asintió ligeramente. Saber algo no era lo mismo que sentirlo: él seguía creyendo que podría haber detenido las cosas a tiempo. No obstante, le sorprendió que le dijeran eso: le hizo ver que lo apreciaban en serio, sobretodo porque ellos dos siempre decían lo que pensaban de verdad. Los tres permanecieron en silencio un instante. Eames comenzó a canturrear el himno británico y a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa de madera al mismo tiempo. De repente, el silencio fue interrumpido.

-Arthur...-habló Eames, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.-Tengo una pregunta para ti-él otro lo miró.-Quise hacértela ayer...pero por motivos como la fiesta, lo que sucedió anoche y bla, bla, bla, no pude hacerlo...Sin embargo, ahora, que estamos nosotros tres aquí, solos, no tendrás más remedio que contestar.

-Anda, pregunta ¿qué quieres saber?-inquirió.

-Cuando la ayudaste a Ariadne a ducharse...no estaba precisamente en ropa ¿no es así?-levantó y bajó las cejas rápidamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué debería contestarte?-Arthur alzó su ceño.

-Vamos, Arthur, no seas amargo.-insistió Yusuf, tocándole el hombro con fuerza.

-Estaba en ropa interior.-contestó en un tono seco-¿Por qué les interesa tanto el asunto?-preguntó el hombre clave, resoplando.

Los dos silbaron provocando que Arthur rodara los ojos.

-Bueno...ella es una chica....-señaló Eames, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿En serio?-inquirió, con sarcasmo.-Yo pensé que era un hombre con apariencia muy femenina, pero hey, ahora que me lo señalas, comienzo a dudar ¡eres realmente observador!-agregó, asintiendo con la cabeza y las cejas levantadas. Arthur podía ser muy irónico cuando quería.

-JA-JA-JA-rió, sarcásticamente, luego se acercó a él y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada y tensó la mandíbula.-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, querido. ¿No sentiste ninguna tentación? Es decir, por poco no estaba desnuda...-chasqueó la lengua-¿Y por qué demonios no la besaste hasta ahora?-espetó, moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo.

-Buen punto.-observó Yusuf.-No has hecho nada...y es obvio que se quieren matar a besos: se ve, se huele y se siente el aire. En serio, hasta un ciego lo notaría.

-En primer lugar: no, no sentí ninguna tentación porque Ariadne estaba indefensa, no iba a hacer nada _-_ hizo un especial énfasis en el "nada"-con ella en aquel estado. No soy un aprovechador, Eames.-mustió, mirando al inglés. Luego, fijó su vista en ambos, con seriedad.-Y la razón por la cual no la besé, fue porque las dos veces que estuve a punto de hacerlo, fui interrumpido por ustedes y por Nash respectivamente,  _cerebritos._

-Ups...-soltó Yusuf, extendiendo su madíbula.-Bueno, sí...supongo que en parte es nuestra culpa.

-¿En parte?-Arthur rió entre dientes.

-Oye, Nach también los interrumpió.-se defendió el químico.

-Créeme, nos terminarás agradeciendo todo esto.-le advirtió Eames, guiñando un ojo.

-Son un caso perdido, en serio.-Arthur sacudió la cabeza, intentando contener, vanamente, su risa.-No me sorprende que sean mejores amigos, son tal cual para cual.

-Eres adorable, querido.-sonrió Eames, sarcásticamente.- ¿Te lo habían dicho ya?

-Todo el tiempo.-asintió el hombre clave, y Yusuf echó a reír.

oOoOoOo

Observó los planos que se hallaban esparcidos sobre su mesa y sonrió. Sus borradores venían muy bien, y estaba orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho. En tan sólo tres días de trabajo, había conseguido hacer varios folletos que podrían servir de veras para la misión. Sin embargo, debería hacer algunos más...porque tendrían que incluir lugares que significaran algo para Toru, y hasta el momento no habían averiguado ni sabían cuáles eran. Ariadne arrugó su nariz y tomó uno de los afiches. Comenzó a repasar con la vista los detalles y volvió a sonreír: ese plano serviría. Había mejorado bastante en los últimos meses, y eso probablemente se debía al trabajo que había hecho para el Origen. A unos metros suyo, Dom le terminaba de explicar a Steven algunas cosas fundamentales sobre la maquina. Sintió lástima por el nuevo: él no tendría la posibilidad de bajar. En la otra punta de taller, Arthur, Eames y Yusuf terminaban de ordenar las cosas. Miró de reojo al hombre clave y extendió la comisura de sus labios. Dom se acercó a ella, observó sus proyectos, y dio dos golpecitos en su hombro, aprobando lo que había hecho. En silencio, comenzó a guardar todos los papeles dentro de una maleta. Se paró, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, y luego, llevó el bulto hacia uno de los roperos que había allí. Se sobresaltó cuando se dio vuelta y se topó con Steven.

-Hola, Ariadne.-sonrió él.

-Oh, Steven...eh, hola.-contestó ella.

-¿Quieres ir ahora a tomar algo conmigo?-preguntó sin ningún mostrar ningún rastro de nervios en su voz.

-Cielos...no sé si sea una buena idea.

-Vamos, sólo será un rato.-guiñó un ojo. Ariadne abrió la boca, sin saber que contestar.- La pasarás bien, te lo prometo.

-Uhm...bueno, de acuerdo.-aceptó, no muy convencida.

-Genial, te espero afuera, entonces.-Steven desapreció de su vista y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué quería?-preguntó Arthur, acercándose a su lado.

-Me ha invitado a tomar un café con él ahora.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has aceptado?-inquirió él, tratando de no perder la compostura.

-Sí.-asintió, y sonrió para sus adentros cuando notó que Arthur se había puesto celoso.-Sólo será un rato...no creo que estemos mucho tiempo allí.

-Oh, bueno. Uhm, espero que pases un buen rato.-trató de decir en el tono más natural posible. "Mentira, espero que pienses que es un idiota" se dijo para sus adentros.

-Gracias.-sonrió. Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se retiró, sin percatarse de la manera en la que él clavaba los ojos en su nuca.

Arthur se quedó allí parado, maldiciendo para sus adentros en todos los idiomas posibles, y giró su cabeza cuando lo observó a Eames acercarse, partiéndose de risa. Aparentemente había escuchado la conversación.

-Deberías ver tu expresión ahora mismo, es impagable.

-Já.-se limitó a responder.

-Arthur, ya hablé del tema contigo. No sé por qué te preocupas, hazme caso, Steven no tiene ni la más mínima chance con ella, menos aún contigo en el medio.

-Bueno, pues...al parecer sí la tiene porque Ariadne se está dirigiendo en este mismo momento a beber un café con él.

-Wow, cuando de ella se trata, en serio pierdes todo tipo de objetividad ¿eh?-sacudió la cabeza.-En serio, nunca creí que fueses a perder la cabeza de ese modo por una chica.

-No es cualquier chica.-señaló él.

-Yo nunca dije que lo fuera, tonto, Ariadne vale oro.-él lo miró, levantando su entrecejo, y Eames sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.-No, Arthur, no me gusta, es como una hermana menor para mí ¿sí? Es como una hermana menor para todo el equipo...salvo para ti, por supuesto-guiñó un ojo.-Además de poco objetivo, eres paranoico.-carcajeó-Volviendo al punto, ella es el tipo de chicas que aceptan una salida por cortesía, aún si eso es lo último que quieren hacer en el mundo. Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de ello ya.-le reganó.

-Entonces, ¿dices que no está interesada en él?

-Por milésima vez: no, no lo está.-respondió, medio exasperado.

-Bueno, gracias...-contestó él, un poco más tranquilo-Sabes analizar a las mujeres.-observó.

-Por supuesto, cariño.-guiñó un ojo.-Yo sé todo sobre ellas, es decir, mírame ¡soy Eames, la bomba sexual inglesa!-dijo, comenzando a chasquear los dedos mientras se movía sobre su lugar. Arthur frunció sus cejas, sin poder creer la situación en la cuál estaba. Eames era un personaje, pero por esa misma razón lo admiraba tanto.

oOoOoOo

Ariadne y Steven, se sentaron en una de las mesas que se hallaba al fondo del café. El rubio sonrió y ordenó dos expresos, y luego la miró.

-Y dime, ¿te gusta la arquitectura?-preguntó él.

-Sí, muchísimo...me fascina.-respondió ella, extrañada por la pregunta.-¿Y a ti?

-Uhm...no, no soy bueno para esas cosas. Soy muy malo para la química y eso...-Ariadne levantó las cejas. No sabía si él le estaba tomando el pelo o no, aún así puso su mejor cara.

-¿Para la química?-rió ella.-No hay química en arquitectura...hay física y matemática, y dibujo, mucho dibujo.

-Oh...igualmente también soy malo para las cuentas, nunca se me dieron bien. Mi sueño es ser físico culturista ¿sabes?-esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella, tratando de mostrarse interesada. Definitivamente, Steven no era su tipo de hombre.

-Sí...siempre fui el mejor de mi curso en deportes. En lucha libre, especialmente.-aclaró, con orgullo.-Aunque también tenía compañeros que eran casi tan buenos como yo...sí, sí.-sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.-Te llevas muy bien con el equipo, ¿no es así?

-Oh, sí mucho, los adoro.-no pudo evitar sonreír.-¿A ti cómo te caen?

-Muy bien. Son divertidos...aunque Arthur es un poco serio. ¿Es así con todos?

-No.-negó.-Una vez que lo conoces, llegas a divertirte mucho con él.-miró para abajo.

-Eres francesa ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Steven, cambiando totalmente el tema, y Ariadne se alegró por ello.-Las francesas son muy bellas.-agregó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No, no...-se rió.-Soy de Canadá, pero vivo en Francia desde hace casi cinco años porque gané una beca para la mejor universidad de arquitectura de allí. Soy alumna del suegro de Dom, gracias a ellos terminé aquí.

-Oh, ya veo, ya veo. Las canadienses también son bellas.-Ariadne no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Y tú de dónde eres?-quiso saber la arquitecta.

-De Estados Unidos.-como "Arthur", pensó Ariadne. Y de pronto, al acordarse de él, se mordió los labios, sonriendo. Era increíble la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba pensando en él. Steven pareció no haberse dado cuenta de ello porque había tomado la cuchara para mirarse en el reflejo de ella. Ariadne levantó una ceja, y observó, extrañada, como el otro se acomodaba el cabello y luego se sonreía.-Debo mantenerme prolijo. Es difícil cuidar la figura propia, pero es muy importante.-asintió. Ariadne se limitó a darle la razón, no tenía sentido ni siquiera intentar discutir aquello.

Después de lo que para ella parecieron tres horas, Steven pidió la cuenta. Aunque Ariadne le aseguró que no hacía falta, él insistió en acompañarla de regreso del hotel. Además, Dom le había ordenado que no la dejase sola bajo ningún concepto, no después de lo que había pasado con Nash.

Gracias a la ausencia de tráfico, el auto pudo llegar sin problemas al  _"Four seasons"_. Steven pagó y esperó a que ella bajase del vehículo. Luego, adentrándose en el lugar, se subieron juntos al ascensor y permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al piso en el cuál se hallaba la habitación de Ariadne. La arquitecta abrió la puerta del fondo con su tarjeta, y siguió por el pasillo que daba a las suites, con él siguiéndola por detrás.

-Bueno, esta es mi habitación.-le dijo, parándose al lado de la puerta 210.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió.-La he pasado muy bien, Ariadne. ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?

-Cielos...Steven, yo también la he pasado bien.-mintió.-Pero no creo que seas mi tipo, lo siento.

-Oh...está bien.-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero hey, si quieres divertirte, ya sabes a quien llamar.-guiñó un ojo, señalándose con ambos pulgares. Ariadne asintió con la cabeza, riendo. Steven saludó con la mano, yéndose, pero antes de que ella entrara, dio medio vuelta y le preguntó-Te gusta él ¿no es así? El tipo aburrido.-ella no contestó.-Suerte con eso.-sonrió, con sinceridad. Ariadne tragó saliva y entró en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Arthur.

-Bien, supongo...-respondió.-Ha sido extraño.

-¿Te agrada?-su voz fue seca.

-Sí, es agradable.-asintió. Arthur sintió como si el corazón se le encogiese. Suspiró, apenado. -Uhm...es pedante y presumido, y aún así no es arrogante.

-Oh...-mustió, con tristeza.

-Sin embargo...vaya, no sé cómo decir ésto sin sonar malvada. Digamos que Steven es...es...

-¿Es?-preguntó, con impaciencia.

-Estúpido. -finalizó Ariadne. Arthur resopló, más que aliviado, y se rió.-Definitivamente no es la clase de hombre que me gusta.-agregó Ariadne. Se escuchó un trueno, y tras eso, el ruido de la lluvia.

-Te has salvado de pegarte una buena empapada, ¿eh?-sonrió, buscando un abrigo de su armario.

-¿A dónde vas?-quiso saber ella. No quería que se fuese: había perdido muchas horas con Steven y deseaba estar con él la mayor cantidad de tiempo que fuese posible.

-Debo ir a comprar algo. No fui antes porque quería asegurarme de que llegaras bien.-él tampoco deseaba alejarse de ella, pero debía hacerlo-No me tardaré.-le dijo, besando su mejilla para saludarla.

oOoOoOo

Arthur salió de la librería con un paquete en mano. Sabía que Ariadne llevaba buscando ese libro desde hace tiempo, y por eso había decidido comprárselo. Alzó su vista hacia arriba y dejó que las gotas de agua lo mojaran. El cielo había ennegrecido completamente y la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el pavimento. La gente que caminaba por la calle, lo miraba como si estuviese loco: era el único que no llevaba paraguas. Apuró el paso, y de repente escucho un sonido seco. Se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre en el piso. Corrió a ayudarlo y tras que el otro le agradeciera, le sonrió antes de despedirse y darse vuelta. Obviamente, no se sorprendió de que la gente que trabajaba en el hotel lo mirara como lo habían hecho los otros. En esos aspectos, Arthur era totalmente contradictorio: por un lado le era crucial estar prolijo, pero por el otro, le importaba poco y nada lo que pensara el resto.

Entró en la habitación, sacudiendo sus brazos. Ariadne lo observó, acostada desde su cama, y echó a reír cuando notó que se hallaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella para entregarle el regalo. Cuando la arquitecta lo desenvolvió, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Cielos, Arthur, ¿cómo sabías...?-sintió que iba a explotar de felicidad. Había estado buscándolo por meses, y nunca lo había encontrado.

-Escuché cuando se lo decías a Dom que darías cualquier cosa por encontrarlo.-respondió.-Y hoy de regresó aquí lo vi...pero no llevaba la billetera encima, así que tuve que esperar hasta recién.- ¿Te gusta?

-Me fascina.-Ella se paró para abrazarlo.

-Hueles a menta.-notó él, devolviéndole el abrazo con más fuerza: amaba ese olor.

-Me he cepillado los dientes hace un rato...-contestó la arquitecta.-Arthur, muchísimas gracias, en serio.-dijo, apartándose para mirarlo. Él se mordió los labios, y le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja como lo había hecho otras veces. Luego, se acercó a ella, reduciendo casi por completo el espacio que los separaba.

Ariadne cerró los ojos y se estremeció cuando sintió a los labios fríos y finos de él, mojados por la lluvia, pegarse sobre su pómulo izquierdo. Con besos dulces y tiernos, Arthur fue descendiendo lentamente por su mejilla, hasta detenerse en la comisura de sus labios. Se quedó allí y dejó caer los párpados, sintiendo el comienzo de la boca de Ariadne bajo la suya, saboreando el momento. Con delicadeza, le levantó ligeramente el mentón con su puño, y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. El pulso de los dos había aumentado tanto que prácticamente podía escucharse en el aire. Arthur sintió el aliento cálido de Ariadne sobre su barbilla, y entonces, la besó. Una onda de calor explotó en el cuerpo de los dos. Ella sintió como si sus piernas fuesen a derretirse, y habría caído si no hubiese sido porque él colocó uno de sus brazos en la parte baja de su espalda para atraerla más hacia sí, si es que eso era posible. Llevó la mano que tenía libre a su rostro y presionó, suavemente, los dedos sobre su mejilla, acunándole su mandíbula con el pulgar. Ariadne extendió los brazos, le rodeó el cuello y comenzó a jugar con los pelos de su nuca. Ninguno recordaba haber besado y sido besado de esa manera: fuertes descargas eléctricas recorrían todas las extremidades de su cuerpo. Aquel beso, superaba con creces al que habían imaginado tantas veces en sus mentes. Con lentitud, separaron sus bocas y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. El hombre clave llevó la mano que antes sostenía su rostro a su labio inferior, y con la yema de dedo pulgar, le delineó el contorno para volver a besarlo.

Los dos se sonrieron, incapaces de contener la felicidad que los había invadido. Arthur la abrazó con fuerza, y acercó la boca a su oído.

-Eres perfecta, Ariadne.-le susurró.

-No tanto como tú.-respondió, ella en voz alta.

-Imposible, eres diez mil veces más perfecta que yo.-sonrió. Y no dejó que replicase al respecto porque estampó una vez más sus labios sobre los de ella.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin se dieron el beso! ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Kudos?


	9. Emma Lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noveno capítulo :)

Cuando dejaron de besarse, todavía seguía lloviendo. El eco de las gotas resonaba en la habitación, al igual que el sonido de los truenos que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Un leve destello de luz lila inundó el cuarto, filtrándose a través de las cortinas entreabiertas. Los dos miraron por la ventana, y se maravillaron con el espectáculo de rayos y relámpagos que se veía afuera. “Vaya tormenta” pensaron. Arthur volvió a girar su cabeza hacia Ariadne y sonrió.

-Lo siento, he mojado toda tu ropa.-se disculpó, librándola de sus brazos.

-Disculpas aceptadas.-contestó Ariadne, sonriendo. –Iré a cambiarme…deberías hacer lo mismo, antes de que te pesques un buen resfrío.-le aconsejó.

-Sí, señorita.-asintió el otro, sin poder evitar ensanchar las comisuras de sus labios.

Se vistieron rápidamente, cada uno por su lado, y entonces se sonrieron y sin decirse nada, se tomaron de la mano. Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara: si hubiese sido por ellos, lo habrían prolongado mucho más tiempo, incluso toda la noche. Pero debían ir a cenar, y no podían llegar tarde: o mejor dicho, no se animaban a hacerlo. Sabían muy bien que si no bajaban al restaurante a tiempo, Eames y Yusuf no  tardarían en darse cuenta de qué algo había pasado…y entonces comenzarían las preguntas. Y Dios tenía en claro que esos dos se volvían insoportables cuando comenzaban a cuestionarles sobre todo.

No se soltaron hasta que atravesaron las puertas del comedor. Buscaron con la mirada a sus compañeros, y se fueron a sentar con ellos. Eames sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

-Estás mojado, Arthur. Y estás despeinado, se te ha ido el gel ¿Qué tipo de travesuras has estado haciendo?

-Salí a la calle a comprar un libro, eso es todo.-respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya.-asintió Eames, sin convicción alguna.

Para sorpresa de Ariadne y Arthur, ni Eames ni Yusuf hicieron observaciones sobre ellos dos. No bromearon ni preguntaron nada, no hicieron comentarios ni se burlaron. Y eso era raro, muy raro.

Comieron, conversando sobre lo mucho que se estaban esforzando, y sobre lo confiados que estaban en que realizarían bien la misión. Sólo tocaron el tema de Nash cuando se percataron de que tendrían que tener cuidado con Ingeniería Cobol: tenerlos en el bando opuesto les jugaba en contra, no eran enemigos deseables, y eran personas capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su objetivo. Cuando terminaron con el postre, se pararon y se dirigieron juntos al ascensor. Había un ambiente ligeramente incómodo, como si Eames y Yusuf supieran algo y lo estuvieran ocultando. El inglés comenzó a cantar y Yusuf se le unió, chasqueando los dedos. Ariadne levantó las cejas. Al llegar al pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones, se saludaron con la cabeza, y cada uno entró en la suya.

-¿No te ha resultado raro que ni Eames ni Yusuf nos hayan…molestado?-preguntó Ariadne, extrañada.

-¿La verdad? Sí, mucho. Estoy seguro de que mañana nos atacarán a preguntas, lo presiento.-dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Ariadne, iré a bañarme o ¿prefieres ir tú primero?

-Ve tranquilo, yo me duché mientras tú no estabas.-sonrió.

Arthur asintió y tras darle un beso en los labios, se metió en el baño.

La muchacha se puso su pijama, y se recostó sobre la cama. Se sintió una estúpida cuando esbozó una sonrisa ancha, sin poder controlar el gesto. Los labios todavía le quemaban y estaba segura de que su corazón seguía latiéndole con más fuerza y rapidez que la habitual. Había estado fantaseando con volver a besar a Arthur desde que terminaron con la misión de Fischer, y finalmente, después de casi tres meses y medio, lo había hecho. Y aquel beso, había sido mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que hubiera podido desear: había sido _perfecto._ Ariadne volvió a sonreír, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago. “No, no. No diré que son  mariposas, de pequeña juré que nunca lo diría y no lo voy a hacer” se dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Volvió a sentir esa sensación en el vientre cuando Arthur salió vestido solamente en sus pantalones de algodón negro: su pecho desnudo seguía empapado.

-Tienes que parar de aparecer así, no es bueno para mi salud mental.-le pidió Ariadne. Arthur se miró, y volviendo su vista a ella, se rió.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó él, acostándose a su lado.

-No lo sé, mírate…es decir, tienes buen físico y… siempre tienes el pecho mojado y… ¿ves? Ya estoy diciendo estupideces-resopló.-Me descolocas.-se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces estamos a mano. Tú me descolocas todo, absolutamente _todo_ el tiempo.-confesó besándole la comisura de los labios. Se separó, deslizando el brazo por debajo de su espalda para abrazarla, y inclinó sobre ella para besar su frente y su nariz.-Oye, Ariadne… ¿te acuerdas de la apuesta que hicimos cuando jugamos al pool contra Eames y Yusuf?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque a pesar de que hayamos ganado, me gustaría decirte que es lo que sueño.-la observó, y Ariadne se estremeció frente a la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros.

-¿Sí?-preguntó.-Te escucho.-Arthur le tomó el hombro con la mano que tenía libre y la hizo girar, enfrentándola hacia sí, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Sueño contigo.-le susurró, rozando su mejilla.- Sueño que caminamos tomados de la mano, que nos besamos y que nos acostamos a mirar las estrellas. Sueño que nos abrazamos, que nos sonreímos y que nos divertimos.-hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior- Sueño que somos felices juntos.-Ariadne sintió el calor ascender a sus mejillas y se mordió los labios.

-No paras de hacer que me sonroje.-se quejó.-No es justo.

-Lamento decirte que, para tu desgracia, seguiré haciéndolo. Adoro como tus pómulos toman color.-sonrió de medio lado, deslizando su dedo índice por ellos. –Es tu turno de confesar-la miró-¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

-También sueño contigo.-admitió, observándolo fijamente-Vivo recreando el momento en el que nos conocimos, los momentos que pasamos juntos, y hasta que no nos volvimos a ver, soñaba con nuestro reencuentro.-Arthur sonrió.

-¿Y ahora que nos vimos?-se acercó más a ella. Ariadne pestañeó y tragó saliva.

-Sueño que me besas.-Arthur levantó las cejas, y reduciendo todavía más el espacio que los separaba, atrapó su boca con la suya. La besó con profundidad pero delicadeza, acariciándole los labios y mordiéndoselos con suavidad. Ariadne se aferró a su brazo, y él, en respuesta, la tomó de la nuca.

-Te quiero, y mucho.-le confesó cuando se separaron.

-Yo también.-le respondió ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, gesto el cuál Arthur respondió acariciándole el cabello. Ariadne sintió la respiración de él y cerró los ojos para escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Se quedaron conversando entre caricias y besos, y al cabo de un rato, el sueño tomó posesión de ellos. Se durmieron, abrazados, con el sonido de la lluvia que todavía seguía cayendo.

**oOoOoOo**

 

Ariadne giró sobre su silla, feliz. Las maquetas que acaba de terminar, correspondientes al segundo nivel, habían quedado perfectas. Observó los detalles de una de ellas, reparando en el canto-bar que había creado. Según Saito, a Toru le fascinaba ir a bares con karaoke, así que supuso que sería una buena idea meter uno de esos en el sueño, junto a un par de cosas más, por supuesto. Se llevó la lapicera a la boca, mordió levemente su punta, y luego trazó unas líneas en el plano que tenía al lado. Apartó el papel y repasó todo con la vista. Se frotó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Se sobresaltó y dio un respingo en su lugar cuando sintió a unas manos grandes y anchas cubrirle los ojos.

-Hola, pequeña.-le dijo Eames sentándose a su lado, riéndose de la expresión de ella.

-¿Qué tiene la gente con asustarme? ¿No pueden hablarme y ya?-preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Hola, Eames.-sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó él, levantando su ceja derecha, inquisitivamente.

-Muy bien, por suerte.-asintió ella.

-¿Muy bien, sólo? Cariño, irradias alegría. Créeme, cuando llegaste aquí parecía que tenías un cartel que decía “Estoy de buen humor”.

-Vale, Eames.-rió ella.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-Eames se mordió el labio, y se inclinó hacia delante, sin dejar de observarla.

-Te ha pasado algo bueno, por eso estás así. Y te ha pasado ayer, porque anoche también estabas que prácticamente explotabas de felicidad, al igual que…-abrió los ojos como platos-¡Al igual que Arthur! ¡Oh, por Dios!-rió-¡Te ha besado, Arthur te ha besado!-comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡Shh! ¿Quieres bajar la voz? No hace falta que se enteren todos.-lo calló.

-Oh, vamos, Ariadne. Si ya todos saben de ustedes dos. Pero, wow ¡Te ha besado!

-Sí, creo que ya lo dijiste un par de veces.

-De nuevo, wow.-sacudió la cabeza.-Y dime, ¿besa bien?

-¡Eames!-exclamó ella, pegándole en el brazo.

-No hay necesidad de golpearme, cariño.-reprochó, con una sonrisa.-Pero entiende que sea así de curioso…es decir, es Arthur, no puedo imaginarlo…besando.-su acento inglés fue particularmente fuerte. Ariadne sonrió, Eames lograba ponerla de buen humor.

-Sí, besa muy bien.-admitió.-Es tierno y…

-Vale, vale. No hace falta que entres en detalles.-dijo, sacudiendo las manos.-Mira, ahí viene Yusuf, espera a que se entere.

-¡No, Eames!

-Yusuf-exclamó el inglés. Ariadne se abalanzó sobre él para tapar su boca, pero él logró esquivarla-¿A qué no sabes? ¡Se han besado!

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó el químico, terminando de tragar el chocolate que se había llevado a la boca.

-Pues ¿quién más? Dime, ¿quiénes son los tórtolos del equipo?

Yusuf alzó las cejas, y extendió los brazos hacia arriba. Entonces, corrió a Ariadne, y alzándola, la cargó sobre su hombro y comenzó a dar vueltas. 

-¡Bien! ¡Bien!-comenzó a gritar.-¡Por fin!

-¡Yusuf! ¡Bájame ya!-pidió, golpeándole la espalda.-¡Yusuf! ¡Vas a marearme!-el químico la dejó en el suelo, riendo, y Ariadne lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego echó a reír. No podía enojarse con ellos, simplemente no podía. Eames y Yusuf eran quienes le ponían diversión al equipo, eran quienes siempre bromeaban y alegraban a todos. Los dos (Eames, en particular) la trataban como a una hermana menor,  se preocupaban por ella y se fijaban en que siempre estuvieran bien, en otras palabras, eran adorables.

-Yusuf, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no ingieras azúcar?-exclamó Eames, riéndose.

-¿Por qué no puede comer azúcar?-inquirió Ariadne, clavando su vista en los dos.

-Pues, míralo y te darás cuenta. Se vuelve hiperactivo cuando la consume.-lo señaló. Yusuf se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No es justo! Me encanta el chocolate…de vez en cuando tengo que darme el gusto.-Eames inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y asintió levemente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Arthur, acercándose a ellos.- ¿Por qué tanto grito y alboroto?-observó al falsificador y al químico con severidad.

-Oh, vamos, querido. No finjas que no sabes lo qué pasa.-guiñó un ojo. Arthur alzó los hombros y frunció las cejas, haciendo un gesto con las manos. Eames se acercó a él y rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, comenzó a frotar el puño sobre su cabeza. –Felicitaciones, Arthur. ¡Al fin!

-Eames, ¡compórtate!-le contestó cuando logró librarse de él-¡Pareces un chiquillo!-masculló, acomodándose el pelo que el inglés le había despeinado, aunque en el fondo estuviera luchando por no reírse. Luego, desvió su vista a Ariadne, que a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie por culpa de la risa, y sonriéndole, le guiñó un ojo.

-Wow.-exclamó Yusuf, sentándose sobre la silla. Sacó su barra de chocolate y masticó otro pedazo, mirándolos.-Por fin… ¡bravo!-aplaudió.

Arthur cerró los párpados y sacudió la cabeza.

-Vale, vuelvan a trabajar antes de que Saito nos corte la cabeza a todos. Yo debo ir a investigar algo sobre una persona que conoce Toru, estoy seguro de que conseguiré mucha información allí. Así que por favor, compórtense…o por lo menos finjan hacerlo cuando llegue Dom.

-Arthur, ¿nos estás pidiendo que mintamos?-exclamó Eames, sarcásticamente, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-¡Qué va! No, pero tampoco se le puede pedir al olmo que entregue peras.-guiñó un ojo.

-Já.-contestó Yusuf, sacando la lengua.

-Bueno, debo irme ya. Adiós, locos.-entonces, se acercó a Ariadne, besó su mejilla y dijo-Nos vemos luego.

-¿Y por qué no nos das un beso a nosotros?-preguntó Eames, haciéndose el ofendido. Arthur se mordió los labios, y sacudió la cabeza, riendo. Cada vez hallaba más divertido al inglés.

Ariadne se sentó de vuelta en su silla y sonrió mientras lo observaba salir del taller. Cada vez le fascinaba más, y cada vez lo hallaba más interesante. Arthur la tenía completamente loca, y si bien ella se había enamorado antes, nunca se había sentido así por ningún otro hombre. Eames la miró, sin poder contener su sonrisa y le dijo:

-Me alegro por ti, pequeña. Se merecen, son los dos unas personas increíbles y aunque él sea aburrido…-Ariadne la miró, alzando su ceja.-Lo siento, cariño, es la verdad.-guiñó un ojo- Como iba diciendo, aunque él sea aburrido y tú seas divertida, forman una pareja adorable.

-Gracias.-contestó Ariadne, dándole un abrazo. Yusuf se paró para unirse a ellos.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur apuró el paso. A pesar de que la lluvia ya había cesado, las veredas seguían mojadas, así que tenía que andar con cuidado para evitar accidentes que implicaran que él terminara de cara contra el piso. Se acomodó la chaqueta, y miró hacia un costado cuando escuchó a un pájaro cantar. Sonrió: un petirrojo pequeño jugaba en la rama de un árbol. Después de la tercera cuadra, giró hacia la derecha y caminó unos metros más hasta toparse con una puerta de madera, pintada de azul oscuro. Tocó con los nudillos tres veces, y aguardó a que le abriesen. Un hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, alto y de aspecto robusto, lo hizo pasar. Su apariencia le hizo pensar a Arthur que el señor probablemente venía de Alemania: tenía el pelo canoso, facciones angulosas, y un bigote espeso que prácticamente amagaba con cubrirle la boca. Lo siguió por un pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala de té, de paredes verdes y muebles de madera de caoba.

-Siéntese, enseguida llegará la Señora Lodge.-le ordenó el hombre. Arthur confirmó sus sospechas al oírlo hablar: su acento era  germánico.

-Gracias.-contestó él, haciéndole caso. Se acomodó en un sillón rojo y se cruzó de piernas. Comenzó a clavar su vista en todas las decoraciones del salón, deteniéndose en el espejo de marco dorado que se hallaba encima de la chimenea.

A los minutos, una mujer alta y delgada cruzó la puerta y se sentó en frente suyo.

-Usted debe ser Jack.-le dijo, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Así es.-mintió- Usted es la señora Emma Lodge ¿no es así?-preguntó.

-Está en lo correcto. ¿Por qué está aquí?-inquirió.

-Bueno, eso es algo confidencial, así que debo pedirle que la conversación que vamos a tener no salga de estas cuatro paredes.

-No sé si sea algo que pueda prometer.-respondió ella, irguiéndose.

-Entonces me temo que no podré decirle nada.-la voz de Arthur era fría y seria. Sin embargo, fue gracias al tono que utilizó que la mujer meditó antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo, lo que hablemos permanecerá en secreto.-cedió, masajeándose las sienes.

Arthur le atravesó la vista con sus ojos oscuros, intentando leerle los pensamientos, y asintió.

-¿De dónde conoce usted al señor Toru?-preguntó. La mujer tensó la mandíbula.

-Hace años trabajamos juntos en un proyecto económico.

-No sabía que a usted le interesara la economía. Tenía en claro que era una abogada.-levantó sus cejas, invitándola a que dijese la verdad.

-Y está en lo cierto. Pero un hombre lo acusó de haberle robado un proyecto, y él vino a mí para pedirme ayuda.

-¿Y quién era ese hombre?-Arthur se inclinó hacia adelante.

-No recuerdo bien…, era japonés, de esto estoy segura.-Arthur tensó su mandíbula.-¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-cerró los párpados con fuerza, pensando.-Tenía un nombre raro…o por lo menos que a mí me costaba pronunciar.-se humedeció el labio inferior.-Oh, sí. Se llamaba Aki…Akimitsu.-finalizó. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué pasó?-le incitó a seguir hablando.

-Bueno, Akimitsu falsificó las pruebas y perdimos el caso. Entonces Toru dejó de trabajar un buen tiempo, hasta que finalmente, después de casi un año, conseguimos que uno de sus  hombres hablara y confesara todo. Gracias a eso, pudimos enjuiciar a Akimitsu, y ganamos.

-¿Y por qué habló ese hombre? ¿Lo traicionó?

-No, no…-sacudió la cabeza.-Fue una venganza. Akimitsu lo despidió sin razón alguna, y él se enojó, entonces vino a decirnos la verdad.  Ahora trabaja para Toru.

-¿Y usted, señora Lodge? ¿Sigue en contacto con el señor Toru?-preguntó.

-No, hace meses que no oigo nada de él.-negó, pero algo en su voz le indicó a Arthur que no estaba siendo completamente sincera.

-Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por la ayuda, Señora.-sonrió y se paró, tendiéndole la mano con fuerza.

-¿Puedo preguntarle cómo se enteró de que yo trabajé con Toru?-la mujer habló con vos temblorosa.

-Bueno, tengo mis contactos.-se limitó a responder.-Pero no se preocupe, usted no está en ningún aprieto.-la mujer asintió, aliviada.

-Muchas gracias. Frederick lo acompañará a la salida.

-No, señora, gracias a usted por su tiempo.-respondió él.

El mismo hombre que lo había recibido lo acompañó de vuelta  la puerta. Arthur salió a la calle: estaba lloviendo de nuevo.

**oOoOoOo**

-Oh, mira, ahí llegó Arthur.-señaló Yusuf, apuntando con el dedo a la puerta del taller.

-Creo que no conoces la existencia del paraguas, querido.-sonrió Eames cuando vio al hombre clave sacarse el saco para escurrirle el agua. Arthur le sonrió sarcásticamente.-¿Has averiguado algo?-preguntó.

-Sí.-respondió.

Cobb se acercó a él y le tendió una toalla. Lo miró y pregunto:

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde está Saito? Él debe escucharlo.

-Está por subir.-respondió su amigo, observándolo fijamente.

-Bien.-Arthur se sentó junto a Ariadne y le sonrió. Dom levantó la ceja izquierda, escondiendo una sonrisa casi imperceptible: hablaba poco pero sabía mucho. Se apoyó sobre su escritorio, y comenzó a jugar con su tótem. Minutos más tardes, Saito subió del depósito.

-Oh, hola, Arthur.-exclamó el japonés.

-Saito, he averiguado cosas de Toru. Pero antes debo preguntarte: ¿quién es Akimitsu?

-¿Akimitsu?-Saito levantó una ceja, extrañado.-Es su hermano ¿por qué?-preguntó.

Arthur chasqueó la lengua, entre divertido y sorprendido.

-Bueno, pues, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no supiste de Toru por mucho tiempo? Eso fue porque Akimitsu sacó a Toru del negocio.-Saito dejó caer los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Se incorporó y lo miró.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió. Y entonces, Arthur les habló sobre su visita a la casa de Emma Lodge. Relató todo a la perfección, sin omitir ni un solo detalle. Incluso les contó sobre el hombre alemán, y sobre que él había dado un nombre falso. Todos lo escuchaban atentamente, levantando las cejas y haciendo muecas con la boca. Los dotes de Arthur para averiguar ese tipo de cosas eran excepcionales. Como Eames le había dicho a Dom unos meses atrás, no había nadie mejor que él para ese tipo de trabajo. Saito soltó un silbido de exclamación cuando Arthur finalizó de hablar. Se masajeó las sienes y echó a reír.

-Bueno, es un gran paso. Gracias, Arthur. Ahora vayan todos a descansar.

El equipo asintió, satisfecho, y comenzó a guardar las cosas. Dom se acercó a Arthur para felicitarlo por su trabajo: no era que estuviera sorprendido ni mucho menos, pero le gustaba que su equipo supiera que él se daba cuenta de cuando hacían las cosas bien. Su amigo le sonrió, agradeciéndole. Dom, entonces, lo abrazó y le dijo al oído: “Tú y yo tenemos algo de que hablar” y el otro sonrió, porque supo a qué se refería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Es un poco raro, ya sé, y no está redactado como a mí me gustaría…pero como les había dicho, anduve medio trabada. Bueno, dejen sus reviews ¿dale?


	10. Relación clandestina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 10 :)

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur no fue al taller con los demás como lo había hecho todos aquellos días, sino que antes hizo una parada. Entró en Starbucks, e hizo la cola. Era una mañana bella aunque el cielo no se hubiera despejado y lloviznara levemente, y hacía frío. Aguardó  a que lo atendiesen, y entonces ordenó seis cafés y seis muffins de chocolate: quería sorprender al equipo llevándoles el desayuno. Una vez que le entregaron su pedido, pagó, y volvió a salir a la calle. Entonces, vio algo en la esquina que le llamó mucho la atención: Emma Lodge se despedía de Toru con un abrazo. El japonés se perdió de vista, y entonces él se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días, señora Lodge.-la saludó él.

-Oh, hola, Jack.-respondió ella, nerviosa.

-Es un placer verla, ¿qué hace por aquí?-preguntó.

-Pues…yo, iba a ir a tomar un café. Sí, eso…se me antojó salir a tomar un café.

-Ya veo.-asintió él.-Veo que ha vuelto a contactar con Toru.-alzó una ceja.

-Oh, sí.-Arthur notó que Emma estaba haciendo lo posible por esconder la sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro.-Fue bueno verlo…hace casi un mes que no oía nada de él.

-¿Un mes?-preguntó-Pensé que me había dicho que no habían mantenido contacto por meses.-Emma se puso nerviosa.

-¿Eso dije?-preguntó, jugando con los flecos de su bufanda. Arthur asintió lentamente.-Bueno…una equivocación. A lo que me refería es que para mí los días parecen meses cuando no estoy con él-sacudió su cabeza.-Digo, el tiempo pasa muy lento para mí siempre, no, no, no es por él, simplemente pasa lento.-balbuceó. Arthur la observó, levantando las cejas.

-¿Hay algo que me quiera decir, Señora Lodge?-ella lo miró y volvió a bajar la vista. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero entonces, apareció el señor alemán que trabajaba en su casa, y los interrumpió.

-Frederick, te estaba esperando.-dijo, aliviada.-Fue un gusto verte, Jack.-masculló rápidamente, y entonces, lo esquivó.

De camino al taller, el hombre clave se quedó meditando sobre las palabras de Emma: había sido un encuentro extraño, y ella se había puesto realmente nerviosa. Le quedó en claro que Lodge estaba enamorada de Toru…pero había algo más.

Llegó al galpón, y llamó al resto del equipo para que fuesen a buscar lo que había comprado. Cobb, entonces, lo apartó, y llevándolo hacia uno de los rincones, lo sentó en una silla. Se posicionó en frente suyo y lo miró, sonriendo.

-Tenemos que hablar ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.-contestó él.

-Así que… ¿qué ha pasado con Ariadne?-se inclinó más hacia adelante.

-Nos besamos.-Cobb soltó un largo silbido, y miró hacia una de las esquinas, fijando en su vista en Steven.

-¿En serio dices?-el otro asintió. Dom levantó sus cejas.-Felicitaciones.-Arthur sonrió. ¿Y? ¿Ha sido sólo un beso o…?-Arthur no contestaba, se había quedado tildado, mirando el suelo. Dom chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos, provocando que su mano derecha diese un respingo.-Deja de pensar en ella y contéstame.

-No, no fue sólo un beso, me gusta en serio. Nos queremos.-su amigo asintió.

-Me alegro por ti. Si Steven se enterara…no se pondría feliz.-sonrió.-Ahora dime ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Bueno, pues, me encontré con Emma Lodge por la calle y…- Y entonces, como si una bombilla se prendiese sobre su cabeza, comprendió todo: lo que no tenía sentido ni cuadraba, se acomodó en su lugar. Dom agitó la mano delante de su vista.

-Oye, de nuevo, ¿quieres dejar de pensar en ella y contestarme?

-¡Son amantes!-exclamó Arthur-

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes? ¿Estás hablando de Ariadne?

-No, Dom.-se atragantó con sus propias palabras.-Emma y Toru, ¡son amantes!-y entonces, se levantó bruscamente y corrió a su ordenador. Abrió el navegador de Internet, y en el buscador escribió: “Emma Lodge y Toru”. Saltaron miles de fotos de ellos dos, pero ninguna mostraba nada en particular. Bufó y siguió buscando, entonces, apareció una imagen en la que ellos dos estaban abrazados. Abrió el link y leyó una nota adjunta que había sido escrita varios meses atrás: _“El empresario Toru y su abogada Emma Lodge, parecen llevarse más que bien. En el último mes, se los ha visto muy juntos, y parece que sus reuniones se extienden más allá de lo profesional. El señor japonés ya ha recibido un escándalo por parte de su mujer el otro día en público, pero él la acusó de ser paranoica y negó todo. Sin embargo ¿son verdaderas sus palabras? ¿Habrá algo entre ellos dos? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá”_

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Arthur. El resto de su equipo se acercó a él, intentando descifrar qué era lo que sucedía. El hombre clave les mostró la foto y les hizo leer lo que había leído. Todos abrieron los ojos y las bocas como platos: que Toru tuviera una amante era algo realmente inesperado. Saito levantó las cejas y se echó a reír, sin poder creerlo.

-Así que Toru engaña a su mujer ¿eh?-el japonés se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Eso parece.-Arthur se encogió de hombros.-Y esa debe ser la razón por la cuál llegó antes de lo esperado…quizás no veía la hora de volver a ver a Emma.

-Wow, y en todo este tiempo, nunca me di cuenta de nada.-sacudió su cabeza.

 -Entonces…Eames,-Dom posó los dedos sobre sus labios-deberás hacerte pasar por Emma en el primer nivel…

-Oh, no, de ninguna manera, no.-negó él.

-¿Por qué no? Ya te has hecho pasar por una mujer.-lo miró Yusuf.

-No es lo mismo, no me disfrazaré de la amante de Toru, no…

-Eames…sabes lo harás.-lo miró Cobb. El inglés suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos, rindiéndose.

-De acuerdo, ¡pero no pienso besarlo! Pocos son los que tienen el privilegio de recibir mi cariño.-bromeó, para animarse a sí mismo.Yusuf echó a reír y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Ariadne.-le dijo el líder del equipo-quiero que vayas con Eames al departamento de Emma Lodge. Puede llegar a ser una buena idea recrear su apartamento en uno de los niveles, y sino, por lo menos, utilizar cosas de él.-volvió su vista a Eames.-Y tú podrás analizar a Emma.-los dos otros dos asintieron.

-¿Debemos ir hoy o qué?-preguntó Ariadne.

-Como ustedes prefieran.-contestó Dom, encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero mejor si es rápido, no falta mucho para que le realicemos la extracción a Toru.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora, Ariadne?-preguntó el británico.

-Por supuesto.-asintió, sonriendo. Se estaba quedando sin ideas y quería seguir construyendo. Además, recrear un departamento le suponía todo un reto, y ella amaba los desafíos, sobretodo los autoimpuestos.

-Bueno, adiós equipo-saludó Eames-volveremos en un rato, así que no nos extrañen.-luego, se detuvo en seco-Oh, Arthur, ¿la dirección?-el hombre clave tomó una lapicera, anotó algo en un pedazo de papel, y se lo tendió.-Gracias, cariño, y no te preocupes, la cuidaré.-guiño un ojo.

-Más te vale.-lo amenazó.

**oOoOoOo**

Todas las historias que Eames le contaba, le divertían tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento iría a estallar de risa. El inglés había vivido muchas aventuras, y había conocido mucha gente extraña, pero además de todo ello, había hecho demasiadas “travesuras”. Él era así, prefería encontrarle el humor a la vida…aún si eso implicaba realizar diabluras Y por eso, Ariadne lo quería tanto, porque le hacía acordar al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso tener. Eames la rodeó con su brazo derecho, y le dijo:

-Cuéntame, Ariadne ¿cómo vienen tus cosas con Arthur?

-Bueno, no es que estemos hace mucho…de hecho, hace dos días me besó por segunda vez…pero muy bien.-sonrió

-¿Cómo que por segunda vez?-frenó en seco, intentando contener una risa.

-Oh…bueno. No es importante realmente, pero nos dimos un beso pequeño, uno muy pequeño, en el subconsciente de Fischer…

-Wow, ¿Y cómo es que nunca me enteré de nada?-Ariadne se encogió de hombros-Este barrio me recuerda a mi infancia…cuando era pequeño vivía a unas cuadras de aquí.-agregó, cambiando de tema.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, me mudé al interior de Inglaterra, y después empecé a viajar por el mundo, hasta quedarme en Mombasa. Estuve allí casi un par de años, hasta que Dom fue a buscarme para la misión.

-Ajá.

Siguieron caminando, y llegaron al departamento de Emma Lodge. Tocaron la puerta, y tal y como había pasado con Arthur, fue Friedrich quien los atendió.

-Buenas tardes, buen señor.-exclamó Eames.-Mi nombre es James y está es mi asistente Marie.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?

-Oh, queremos hablar con Emma Lodge. Soy periodista ¿sabe? Y admiro su trabajo, me gustaría hacerle una entrevista porque pienso que es una de las mejores abogadas que se ha visto en años.

-Aguarden aquí.-les pidió, volviendo al interior de la casa.

-Bueno, pequeña…es hora de que finjas tener acento francés.-le susurró Eames a Ariadne, y ella asintió. Al instante, apareció Emma, vestida de un traje de falda y jersey gris.

-¿Así que han venido a entrevistarme?-preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, la nota aparecerá en una revista de Milton Keynes. Me he venido desde allá personalmente para hablar con usted.-sonrió, seductoramente.

-Oh, me siento halagada…pasen, pasen.-los guió hacia el mismo living en el cual había hablado con Arthur el día anterior.- ¿Desean algo para tomar?

-No, muchas gracias.-contestó el inglés.

-¿Podgía pasag al baño?-preguntó Ariadne.

-¿Eres francesa?

-Cogegto, nací en Pagis, una ciudad muy bella.-mintió, descaradamente.

-¡Fascinante! Por supuesto que sí, querida. La segunda puerta a la derecha.-le dijo señalando el otro extremo de la sala.

Ariadne se paró, y desapareció de su vista. Procurando ser lo más cautelosa posible, comenzó a recorrer el interior de la casa. Tomó una cámara de fotos que había guardado en su bolso de mano, y fotografió todo lo que pudo. Si bien tenía buena memoria, no quería arriesgarse a olvidarse de nada: no podía permitirse equivocarse en la construcción del departamento.  Finalmente, llegó al cuarto de Lodge. Ni bien puso un pie en la habitación, supo que no era una mujer común y corriente. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con recortes periodísticos del caso de Toru, y encima de la cabecera de su cama, había una fotografía de ella con su padre, pero lo más raro de todo era que no había nada más que dijera algo sobre su personalidad. Entonces, caminó hacia su mesa de luz, y vio una nota que decía:

_“Mi querida Emma:_

_No sabes cuánto ansío nuestro reencuentro. Este tiempo para mí sin ti, ha sido un tormento. Te prometo que ya encontraré la manera de dejar a mi esposa  para estar contigo. Cómo sabrás, en unos días iré a Londres. Espero que nos podamos ver porque realmente te extraño a horrores._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Toru”_

Y de repente, escuchó un sonido. Sacó unas cuantas fotos lo más rápido que pudo, salió con cuidado de la habitación, y prácticamente corrió de vuelta a la Sala.

-Pegdón, me he pegdido.-se disculpó Ariadne.

-Oh, Marie…ya he tomado todas las notas que necesitaba, ¿volvemos al estudio?-preguntó él, y ella asintió.

Salieron del departamento y echaron a reír.

-Creo que nunca logré analizar a una mujer tan rápido como lo hice recién, pero no será fácil hacerme pasar por ella, tiene muchos gestos y una forma muy particular de hablar. Por suerte la he grabado sin que se diera cuenta.

-Mira lo que encontré.-le dijo, mostrándole la foto que había sacado de la carta. Eames silbó.

-Serías una buena ladrona ¿eh, Ariadne?

Cuando llegaron de vuelta al taller, se encontraron con que todos estaban muy sumidos en su trabajo. Eames se acercó a Dom para contarle lo que habían averiguado, y Ariadne se dirigió hacia su escritorio para comenzar a diseñar el apartamento. Decidió que lo utilizaría en el primer nivel: allí Eames podría hacerse pasar por Emma para sacarle información.

Una vez que dibujó lo básico, completó el plano con la ayuda de las fotos que había tomado. La cuestión es que a la hora, ya lo había finalizado: sólo le quedaba hacer la maqueta. Le impresionó el poco tiempo que le llevó acabar aquello, nunca había hecho algo tan rápido. Yusuf se acercó a ella, y le pidió que lo mostrara todo lo que había creado hasta el momento: el diseño de los niveles le permitiría trabajar mejor sobre sus sedantes.

-Wow, realmente eres una de las mejores arquitectas que he visto.-la halagó, alzando las cejas.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias, Yusuf.-contestó, dándole un abrazo.

Arthur se aproximó a ellos, y apoyando su brazo sobre la espalda de Ariadne, le preguntó:

-¿Ya has terminado?-ella asintió, radiante.-Vale, entonces, ve con Eames y Yusuf al hotel a descansar ¿sí? Yo iré en un rato.

-De acuerdo.-besó su mejilla, y salió del galpón con el falsificador y el químico, dejando a Arthur trabajando con Dom, Saito y Steven.

**oOoOoOo**

Lo primero que hizo Ariadne cuando llegó a su habitación, fue abrir la ventana de par en par. Sacó su cabeza por ella, apoyando los antebrazos en el marco, y respiró hondo. Amaba el olor que quedaba en el aire después de la lluvia, le parecía un aroma único. Cerró sus párpados y sintió al viento frío pegarse sobre su rostro, era una sensación que le fascinaba. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, fijó su vista en el horizonte: a lo lejos, asomaban el Big Ben y el Ojo de Londres. La manera en la que los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre ellos, atravesando las nubes casi negras, era maravillosa, y la ciudad teñida de un naranja grisáceo, era prácticamente un espectáculo. “Algún día construiré cosas como éstas, y no sólo en los sueños…lo haré en la vida real” susurró, sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que lo harás.-oyó que le dijeron. Ariadne se dio vuelta y ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios cuando lo vio en la otra punta de su habitación. Se acercó a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, esperando a que la abrazara. Arthur la rodeó con sus brazos, y luego separó ligeramente su torso para posar los labios sobre su frente. Amaba que la besara allí: le hacía sentir protegida, segura. Arthur le sonrió de medio lado, y tomó sus brazos, guiándolos hacia sus hombros. Entonces, deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura, y comenzó a moverse.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella, riendo.

-Bailo contigo.-contestó él, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Sin música?-Ariadne levantó las cejas.

-No la necesitamos.-dijo, acercando su rostro hacia ella. Ella tragó saliva y lo observó. Entonces, los dos comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de una melodía inexistente. La manera en la que él fijaba su vista en ella, la hacía estremecerse hasta los pies. La observaba sin vacilación alguna, clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre su cuerpo y su rostro. Frente a aquella mirada, Ariadne se sentía desnuda: ningún hombre la había nunca mirado con tanta ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Arthur, por otro lado, tenía sensaciones muy parecidas. En su vida se había sentido así por una mujer. Se había enamorado una vez, pero lo que sentía por Ariadne era completamente distinto. Ella lograba atraerle con fuerza tanto en el plano sentimental como en el físico. Se sentía maravillado por su hermosura, por su personalidad y por su inteligencia. Lo más curioso de la situación, es que habían logrado enamorarse perdidamente en tan sólo unos pocos meses. Y eso les resultaba demasiado extraño, porque iba más allá de todo tipo de razón, no se podía explicar. En otras palabras, lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista.

-Arthur ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-mustió ella, interrumpiendo el silencio. Él asintió con la cabeza, invitándola a que siga.- ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí?

-¿Además de que eras increíblemente bella?-se mordió el labio inferior, alzando ligeramente las cejas.

-Hablo en serio.-lo observó. Arthur echó la cabeza atrás y carcajeó suavemente. Luego volvió a mirarla, sin dejar de sonreír, y le dijo:

-Yo también.-Ariadne se sonrojó, miró para abajo y volvió a alzar su vista.

-Bueno, sí, ¿además de eso?-insistió. Arthur se rió y aguardo un instante antes de hablar. Luego, meditó, y levantando las cejas dijo:

-Que tenías mucha actitud.-ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.-Recuerdo que saliste del taller hecha una furia.-estiró la boca, mostrando los dientes.

-¿Y cómo querías que saliera?-preguntó ella-Mal me había apuñalado…-su voz fue dura, pero él la miró con ternura.

-No lo entiendes, que salieras así hizo que me fascinaras mucho más. Si no hubieses vuelto, te habría ido a buscar yo, eso te lo aseguro.-Arthur la miró fijamente, y ella sonrió.

-¿Con qué excusa?-preguntó Ariadne, divertida. Aquella confesión la había tomado por sorpresa.

-No lo sé…te habría dicho que no sucedería de nuevo, que eras una buena arquitecta y te necesitábamos en el equipo…habría encontrado algo que decir.-hizo que girara sobre su eje, y la volvió a abrazar.-Esto me recuerda…la última vez que te quise dar un beso en esta situación, fuimos interrumpidos.-Ariadne alzó una ceja, sin comprender a qué se refería.-No creo que eso pase esta vez.-sonrió, y acercándose a ella, la abrazó con más fuerza aún y la besó. Automáticamente, ella le rodeó el cuello. Arthur profundizó el beso, deslizando las manos por su espalda, e instintivamente, los dos abrieron sus labios. Comenzaron un juego casi desesperado de lenguas, sintiendo como las mismas se entrelazaban entre sí, explorando con ansiedad la boca del otro. Después de un rato, se separaron jadeando. Respiraban entrecortadamente, y tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a la realidad en la que se hallaban.

-Una de las primeras cosas que pensé cuando te vi, también fue que eras bello ¿sabes?-Ariadne sonrió.-Y luego me pareciste interesante, y muy, muy, inteligente.-Arthur sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

-En un momento llegué a creer que estabas interesada en Dom.-bajó su vista. Ariadne rió entre dientes.

-Me interesaba, pero no en el sentido que crees.-Arthur asintió con la cabeza.-Tenía ganas de saber por qué razón estaba tan interesada en Mal…pero no, nunca me sentí atraída por él. En cambio…-hizo una pausa- tú me atrajiste desde que te vi.-confesó, y Arthur sintió que iría  a estallar de felicidad-Y cuando corriste a calmarme por el susto que me pegué allí abajo…no lo sé, me sentí extraña. A tu lado siempre me siento segura.-bajó su vista.

-Haría lo que fuera por protegerte, Ariadne.-le alzó el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.-Lo que fuera-repitió.-Lo sabes ¿no es así?

Ella asintió, y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Se había emocionado y no quería que la viera así. Arthur, le devolvió el gesto y besó su cabeza, derritiéndose de amor

-Te quiero tanto.-le susurró al oído.

-Para ya, vas a hacer que me agarre un paro, en serio.-se quejó ella, secándose los ojos que se le habían humedecido.

-¿Estás llorando?-preguntó él, posando las manos sobre sus mejillas para acariciarlas.

-No, tonto, pero te también te quiero.-rió. Él, sonriendo de oreja a ella, se acercó a ella y frenó milímetros antes de tocar su boca. Aquella distancia le facilitaba a Ariadne analizar con detalle el rostro de Arthur: su nariz respingada, sus ojos marrones que se achicaban al reír, sus labios finos y sus dientes perfectos…

-¿Segura?-Ariadne asintió, y entonces, él sonrió todavía más, y la volvió a besar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó? La primera parte es medio rarita…así que disculpen. Dejen sus kudos :)


	11. Sirenas en el taller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡A ver qué piensan de este capítulo!

Cada vez faltaban menos días para invadir la mente de Toru, lo que significaba que cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para terminar de organizar todo lo que tenían que preparar. Habían estado trabajando muy duro, volcando lo mejor de sí mismos en aquella misión. Los cinco integrantes del equipo se esforzaban al máximo, e incluso Saito y Steven ayudaban desde la poca experiencia que tenían. Lo que Arthur había averiguado sobre el japonés en los dos últimos días fue el hecho que desencadenó que a Eames y a Ariadne se les ocurrieran nuevas ideas.

La muchacha ya había diseñado y hecho los planos y maquetas del departamento de Emma, sólo le faltaba construir el espacio físico. Quienes la acompañaron en esta tarea fueron Eames y Yusuf. El inglés necesitaba aprovechar la situación para poder practicar como encarnar el papel de la amante de Toru.

Se recostaron sobre unas reposeras y aguardaron a ser conectados a la maquina por Dom. El extractor presionó el botón, y entonces Eames y Ariadne se sumergieron en el subconsciente de Yusuf junto a él. Habían establecido que los niveles del sueño estuvieran distribuidos de la misma manera que lo habían estado en la misión del Origen. El primero de ellos correspondería a la mente de Yusuf, el segundo a la de Arthur, y el tercero y último a la de Eames.  

Ariadne giró su cabeza, y miró no muy sorprendida todo lo que había creado hasta el momento. Las calles eran londinenses, pero los locales y los detalles que había puesto pertenecían a un barrio de aspecto inglés que quedaba a unos pocos minutos de París. Había decidido no construir un lugar completo, siguiendo el consejo que Dom le había dado el día que se conocieron.

Meditó un instante, reflexionado cuál era el mejor lugar para ubicar el departamento de Emma, y entonces, lo encontró. Con una sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos e hizo que dos edificios se separaran. Inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, se las ingenió para que una puerta de color azul creciera justo en el medio, y entonces rellenó el espacio que quedaba libre con los mismos ladrillos rojizos de los cuales estaba construido el departamento de Emma. Se acercó hasta la puerta, giró la perilla y entró a una habitación completamente vacía y tan blanca que prácticamente encandilaba la vista. Canturreó, y con una concentración absoluta, comenzó a hacer que brotaran paredes, puertas y ventanas. Una vez que finalizó de crear el aspecto arquitectónico del departamento, se comenzó a ocupar de los detalles. Se dirigió hacia el espacio que tenía como fin convertirse en la sala de estar, y lo comenzó a rellenar con los sillones, con los muebles y con todos los adornos que tenía la original. Luego, hizo lo mismo con todo el resto de la casa, ayudándose con las fotos que había tomado el día anterior. Pero en lugar de dejar la carta donde la había encontrado, la depositó sobre una mesita de acacia que descansaba al lado del sillón que Emma siempre utilizaba. No supo bien la razón por la cuál hizo eso, pero había algo en su interior que se lo pedía a gritos, como si aquello fuese a servir de algo.

Exhausta, terminó su tarea, agradeciendo no tener que hacer lo mismo en los niveles restantes. De pronto, Eames ingresó por la puerta principal, seguido de Yusuf, y echándole un vistazo rápido a todo el lugar, soltó un largo silbido.

-Vaya, pequeña, cada día me sorprendes más. Te has lucido, en serio lo has hecho…-caminó, dando pasos lentos.-¡Y has creado todo tal cual! Wow, simplemente, wow.

-Oh, gracias, Eames.-respondió la aludida, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.-A ver, muéstrame que tienes tú.

Eames levantó y bajó las cejas reiteradamente, dejando asomar la lengua por sus dientes.  Y entonces, hizo sonar sus palmas, y antes de que Ariadne pudiera siquiera pestañear, tomó la apariencia de Emma.

-Oh, Tú eras Marie, ¿no es así? Ven, pasa, pasa.-dijo acompañando sus palabras con gestos.

-Wow, me asustas.-se estremeció.

-Hola, sigo aquí ¿saben? Pero todo el mundo olvida al bueno de Yusuf.-sollozó sarcásticamente el ignorado.

-Yusuf.-exclamó Ariadne extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

Rieron un instante antes de escuchar la canción de Edith Piath, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ya se encontraban de vuelta en la vida real.

-Lo he hecho.-festejó Ariadne. Arthur la miró, sonriendo con orgullo. De repente, se irguió sobre su lugar, y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Dom.

-¡He tenido un momento de iluminación!-gritó, eufórica.-Ya sé que es lo que debemos utilizar en el último nivel, ¡ya lo sé, ya lo sé!

-Cuéntanos.-pidió el líder.

-¡La oficina en la cuál Toru y Saito trabajan juntos! Estoy segura de que es el lugar perfecto para que Toru esconda algo, lo sé.

-¡Eso es brillante, Ariadne!-replicó Yusuf, saltando de su lugar.

-Eso será fácil.-asintió Saito.-Trabajamos en muchos lugares y puedo conseguirte la cantidad de fotos que necesites. Incluso puedo darte los planos…sigo en contacto con mi arquitecto, y como tengo una excelente relación con él estoy seguro de que me los dará.

-Muchísimas gracias, Saito.-sonrió ella.

-Espera un instante…-tomó el celular del pliegue interior de su saco y marcó un número. Llevándoselo a la oreja, aguardó un instante y habló.-Hola, sí, necesitaría que me envíes ahora mismo por mail los planos de mis oficinas.-hizo un silencio.-Sí, de todas.-otro silencio.-Eso no importa, los necesito y para ahora.-se llevó la mano hacia la boca y aguardó.-Sí, eso sería de gran ayuda…sí, sí, eso también. –Entonces, cortó y esbozó una sonrisa ancha.-En unos minutos recibirás un mail con todo lo que necesitas. –Oh, muchas gracias, Saito.-sonrió Ariadne.

Arthur se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Le sonrió de medio lado, provocando que ella le devolviese el gesto.

-Ariadne, ordenando unos papeles, descubrí esto.-y entonces sacó de su valija un cuaderno.- Lo has hecho tú?-sobre un papel se veía el gráfico de una casa. Ella asintió.

-Sí, la he creado yo. Es la casa con la que siempre soñé.

-Es fantástica.-admitió.-Estoy realmente sorprendido.-sacudió su cabeza.-Espera, no es lo que quise decir.-dijo corrigiendo sus palabras.-Me refiero a que cada día tus talentos me sorprenden más.-ella sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡Mira, Ariadne!-gritó Saito-Ven para aquí, ya me han enviado todo. La muchacha se paró y se aproximó a él. El japonés le tendió unas cuantas hojas de papel, y ella comenzó a revisarlas una por una. Cada plano pertenecía a una oficina distinta: se sorprendió, no sabía que Saito hubiese trabajado en tantos lugares.-Me quedaré con ésta.-decidió.-Es fácil de hacer y tiene una estructura interesante.

-Muy bien. En un instante te daré todo el material que necesites para llevar el lugar a cabo.

**oOoOoOo**

 

Salieron del taller, tomados de la mano. Arthur se las ingenió para envolverla en un medio abrazo, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Seguía igual de fresco que el día anterior, pero el cielo ya se había despejado. En el horizonte, por sobre los edificios, se podía observar al sol ponerse, tiñendo de anaranjado a toda la ciudad. El atardecer en Londres era una maravilla, en pocos lugares podía verse un fenómeno como aquel. Ariadne respiró profundamente el aire puro, y cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Antes de que los volviese a abrir, Arthur giró su cabeza para besar su sien. Le encantaba tanto sentirla bajo sus labios que si hubiese sido por él no la habría dejado escapar ni un sólo instante. Se acurrucó bajo él, y siguieron caminando, sin poder borrar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus rostros. Ninguno de los dos podía controlar sus reacciones fisiológicas, ellas estaban más allá de su alcance. No hablaron, pero tampoco necesitaron hacerlo: les bastaba con estar fundidos en un abrazo, sintiéndose el uno al otro. De repente, ambos se detuvieron en seco, perplejos. En la vereda de enfrente, unos cuantos metros más adelante, vieron a Dom saludar con un cariño bastante particular a una mujer. Arthur entrecerró los ojos, intentando enfocar la escena con mayor claridad. No había dudas de que aquel hombre era Cobb, pero la pregunta que carcomía su cabeza era quién era esa mujer: jamás la había visto. Aguardaron a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, y entonces cruzaron la calle. Dom se dio vuelta y los miró sin saber bien qué decir. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo miraba con enojo, simplemente estaban curiosos. El líder del equipo chasqueó la lengua, y sacudió la cabeza.

-La he conocido hace un par de semanas…pero como todavía no es algo serio, me pareció prudente no decir nada al respecto.

Arthur asintió.

-Oye, Dom…está todo bien. Te mereces ser feliz, no tienes por qué preocuparte ni avergonzarte.

-Arthur tiene razón.-habló Ariadne. La realidad era que le alegraba la idea de que Dom conociera a otra mujer porque significaba que ya había dejado ir a Mal por completo, aunque a veces la recordara.

-Gracias, en serio, gracias. Y por favor…no digan nada. Yo ya blanquearé la situación, pero antes tengo que asegurarme de que esto no sea cualquier cosa.

-Por supuesto.-respondieron los otros dos al unísono. Arthur soltó a Ariadne un instante para abrazar a su amigo. Dom le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, riendo.

-Oye, Ariadne.-le dijo.-Has hecho un gran trabajo hoy.-asintió con la cabeza, les sonrió, y saludándolos con la mano, dobló por la esquina para seguir su camino.

La muchacha echó a reír, arrugando su nariz, y Arthur se unió a su risa. Se volvieron a abrazar, y no se separaron hasta que llegaron al hotel.

Se encontraron con que en la puerta los esperaban Eames y Yusuf, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Iremos a un bar, y ustedes van a venir con nosotros.-sentenció Yusuf.

-¿Para qué Eames termine dado vuelta de nuevo?-Arthur levantó las cejas.

-Yo no fui el único que me pase de copas aquella noche, cariño,  ¿eh?-desvió su vista a Ariadne y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Quieres ir?-le preguntó Arthur a Ariadne, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy cansada y quiero terminar de ver algo de los afiches que Saito me dio hoy, pero ve tú.-lo incentivó.

-¿Segura?-preguntó.

-Sí, en serio, ve. Nos vemos cuando llegues.-sonrió. Arthur asintió y le dio un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

-Yo también me quedaré.-dijo Yusuf.-Me falta poco y nada para perfeccionar los sedantes sobre los cuáles he estado trabajando.

-Qué aburrido eres, Yusuf, pero bueno…supongo que iré con el divertido de Arthur.

No se movieron de su lugar hasta que los vieron perderse de vista. Entonces, pararon el primer taxi que vieron, y se dirigieron al mismo bar que habían ido la otra vez. La atmósfera del mismo, a esas horas de la tarde, era completamente distinta. Las luces de león habían sido reemplazadas por las de techo, y la música fuerte y movediza, por una suave que tranquilizaba el ambiente.

Se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron una cerveza.

-Hoy ha sido un día demasiado agotador.-Eames cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes.-Tendré pesadillas con Toru. Soñaré que me perseguirá pensando que soy Emma, y cuando se entere de que no lo soy, me perseguirá todavía más pero para arrancarme la cabeza.-Arthur echó a reír, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

-Yusuf puede darte un sedante para que eso no pase.-sugirió, uniéndose a su broma.

Por primera vez en todos aquellos días, entablaron una conversación seria. Remontaron a los viejos tiempos en los cuales  se conocieron. Habían pasado muchos años, casi diez, y aún así se acordaban de todo como si hubiese sucedido la noche anterior. Se conocieron con Dom, trabajando en una extracción, y al instante supieron que juntos serían imparables. Un par de años más tarde, las circunstancias impidieron que continuaran trabajando en equipo, y así fue como cada uno de los tres tomó su camino. Durante aproximadamente cinco años, ninguno volvió a saber del otro, hasta que un día Dom y Arthur se reencontraron y volvieron a trabajar juntos. Si bien contactaron con Eames más de una vez, pasarían otros cuatro años hasta que Cobb decidiera ir a Mombasa  en busca del inglés. Y antes de que alguno puediese darse cuenta, el equipo se hallaba formado de vuelta, y no sólo eso, sino que ampliado: y aquella vez, _sí_ que eran imparables.

Pasadas las dos horas, ambos se dieron cuenta de que debían emprender el regreso al hotel. Se las ingeniaron para pagar, y como pudieron, se subieron al taxi que los llevó de vuelta al hotel. Si bien Arthur no estaba borracho, había perdido la coordinación de su cuerpo. Se comenzó a reír: hace años que no bebía demás.

-Oye, Eames.-le preguntó al inglés.

-¿Sí, Arthur?

-Hoy no me has hecho ninguna pregunta extraña sobre Ariadne ¿por qué es eso?

-Digamos que no se me apetecía fastidiarte…pero yo que tú, cariño, no me acostumbraría.-y le guiñó un ojo.-Aunque sí tengo una pregunta… ¿qué tanto la quieres?-Arthur miró por la ventanilla y apretó sus dientes, sonriendo.

-Muchísimo, la amo.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne se frotó los ojos cuando por fin, después de una hora intensa de trabajo, terminó con los dibujos de la oficina. Se dirigió al baño, prendió los grifos de la ducha, y una vez que el agua estuvo tan caliente que el vapor inundó todo el lugar, se metió dentro de la bañadera. Dejó que el chorro cayese sobre su cabeza y su espalda. La temperatura ayudó que se aflojasen todos sus músculos. Si bien no estaba estresada, trabajar duro como lo había estado haciendo aquellos días, lograban contracturarla casi por completo. Se quedó unos buenos minutos bajo la lluvia artificial, y entonces se envolvió en una toalla y dirigió al lavatorio para cepillarse los dientes. Desempaño el vidrio del espejo, se observó y se desenredo el pelo. Una vez que se vistió, se recostó sobre la cama para cerrar los ojos un instante pero el sueño la terminó venciendo. Se despertó a la media hora cuando escuchó al teléfono sonar. De mala gana, se incorporó en su lugar, y se llevó el tubo a la oreja.

-¿Sí?-preguntó con voz somnolienta.

- _¿Hola? ¿Ariadne? ¿Estabas durmiendo? Lo siento si te desperté…_

 _-_ Hum… ¿Steven?-preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.

- _Sí…_

 _-_ Descuida, estaba despierta.-mintió.

- _Oh, bien. Te he llamado para felicitarte. Me he enterado lo de Arthur…¿eres feliz junto a él?_

 _-_ Sí.-admitió.-Sí, lo soy.

- _Me alegro, entonces, porque realmente te lo mereces ¿sabes?_ _-_ a Ariadne le pareció que su voz sonaba totalmente sincera. Aquello le pareció tierno.

-Oh, cielos. Gracias, Steven, te lo agradezco mucho.-sonrió, aunque el no pudiese notar aquello.

- _Bueno…llamaba para eso. Eh…adiós.-_ y antes de que Ariadne pudiese saludarlo, colgó.

Ariadne volvió a poner el teléfono en su lugar, perpleja, y se frotó los ojos: aquello había sido extraño. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar volverse a dormir, en momentos como aquel, el sueño era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Cuando Arthur llegó a la habitación y la vio en ese estado, sonrió. Se acercó a ella, la tapó con la frazada y besó su frente con ternura. Ya era tiempo de cenar, pero como no quiso levantarla, bajó a comer él primero, junto a Eames y Yusuf, y luego volvió a subir, escondiendo algo de comida en una bolsa que conservaba el calor. Dejó las cosas en su mesa de luz, y se sentó en su sillón para seguir leyendo. Aún cabeceando por culpa del sueño, se obligó a mantenerse entretenido hasta que Ariadne despertó. La muchacha apretó los párpados con fuerza antes de abrirlos, y cuando giró su cabeza y lo vio allí, observándola, le sonrió. Se quedó perpleja cuando notó el gesto que él había hecho: no podía creer que cuidase de ella de esa manera. Una vez que terminó de comer, Arthur se permitió prepararse para ir a la cama. Se recostó junto a ella, acunándola bajo uno de sus brazos, y entonces pegó los labios sobre su pómulo. Ariadne llevó su mano al pecho de él y comenzó a trazar líneas con las yemas de los dedos. Al igual que las dos noches anteriores, se durmieron abrazados.

**oOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur despertó a Ariadne con un beso. Se vistieron en silencio, y bajaron a desayunar con Eames y Yusuf. Ninguno de los cuatro abrió la boca en toda la comida, sus mentes estaban demasiado agotadas como para pensar a aquellas horas de la mañana. Se animaron un poco más cuando llegaron al galpón. Cada vez les quedaban menos cosas que hacer, y cada vez perfeccionaban más lo que ya habían hecho hasta el momento. Los límites y niveles del sueño ya habían sido establecidos por completo, y lo único que faltaba terminar de verse con respecto a ello eran algunas de las estructuras y la sincronización de las patadas que los despertaría. Además de eso, cada uno debía terminar de trabajar sobre lo suyo. Yusuf estaba a un sólo paso de conseguir el sedante que necesitaban, y eso era algo que les animaba mucho porque no correrían el riesgo de caer al limbo en caso de ser matados allí abajo.

Todo marchaba bien, todo iba como lo planeado…o al menos eso fue hasta que se escucharon unos disparos. Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido el grave error de olvidarse de Ingeniería Cobol. Se levantaron prácticamente de un salto cuando una bala perforó la ventana, atravesando por completo el galpón. Antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, se abrieron las puertas de par en par e ingresaron tres figuras. Ariadne sintió un escalofrío al percatarse de que una de aquellas siluetas pertenecía a Nash: había escapado. Ni bien el antiguo arquitecto la vio, sonrió macabramente. Arthur, en un acto reflejo, se colocó delante de ella.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla.-siseó.

-Bueno, supongo que también puedo divertirme contigo.-sonrió Nash de medio lado.-Después de todo, lo nuestro se convirtió en un asunto personal ¿no es así?

-Ariadne, vete.-le dijo, sin desviar su vista de Nash.

-Pero…

- _Ahora.-_ le ordenó.

-Arthur, no…

-Eames, llévatela.-le pidió al inglés.

Si bien los hombres que acompañaban a Nash no habían hecho nada hasta el momento, dejaban mucho que temer: sus manos descansaban sobre la funda de sus armas.

Eames tomó a Ariadne del brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta que llevaba al depósito.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó Dom, intentando simular tranquilidad. Su propósito era entretenerlos mientras Saito llamaba a sus hombres de Proclus Global para que pudieran enfrentar a los otros. Yusuf se había incorporado, escondiendo algo en su mano. Entonces, antes de que alguno de los otros pudiera darse cuenta, lanzó al suelo una bomba que comenzó a desprender un humo verde. Aprovecharon para correr y esparcirse por el resto del balcón.

-¿Quién ha tirado eso? –dijo una voz.

-Vaya, vaya.-rió Nash, con sarcasmo.-Están en problemas, en graves problemas.-se escuchó el sonido de un disparo al aire.-Entréguennos todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora, y quizás considere no matar a todos. Y también quiero a la chica, necesitamos una arquitecta.-hubo un silencio, el humo comenzaba a extinguirse.-Oh… ¿no piensan decir nada?- dio otro disparo.-Bueno, supongo que su respuesta es clara.-y, como si viese a través de la humareda, apuntó hacia Arthur y jaló del gatillo. Un gemido ahogado inundó el galpón, seguido por el grito de Ariadne. Si no hubiese sido porque Eames la detuvo y se le adelantó, la muchacha habría corrido hacia Arthur. El inglés se acercó rápidamente hacía a él, y lo tumbo de un golpe antes de que el otro pudiese disparar, y Dom apuró el paso para tomar del suelo el arma que había soltado, apuntándole a la cabeza con ella. Como si hubiese sido un regalo del cielo, llegaron al menos diez hombres de Saito que se encargaron de manejar a los otros dos restantes.

Entonces ella se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia donde estaba Arthur. Se hallaba tendido en el suelo, aparentando con fuerza los dientes como si eso fuese a calmar su dolor. Ariadne vio a su camisa teñida de roja, y entonces se desesperó. Prácticamente se la desgarró para ver en qué lugar le había dado el disparo. En su pecho, junto al hombro derecho, había una herida de la cuál no paraba de brotar sangre, y en suelo se hallaba la bala que no había podido penetrar su carne.

-Ari…adne.-susurró. Ella se sacó el pañuelo del cuello y se lo presionó con fuerza sobre la lesión.

-¡Alguien llame ya a una ambulancia!-pidió a gritos, sollozando.-Demonios, Arthur…tus manos están heladas.

-Si, bueno…-tosió.-Ya sabes…lo que dicen-dijo, intentando sonreír-Manos frías…cora…zón caliente.

-Sh…calla ya.-le ordenó.-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.-le dijo, dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí.-cerró los ojos.-Estoy aquí contigo.

Diez minutos más tarde, que para todos aquellos pareció una eternidad, llegó la ambulancia chillando con sus sirenas. Ariadne no se separó de Arthur ni un sólo instante, ni siquiera cuando lo anestesiaron y lo pusieron en la parte trasera  del vehículo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno ¿Qué les pareció?¿Kudos?


	12. Un problema menos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy bastante contenta con cómo me quedó el capítulo (o al menos lo estaba en su momento)

Ariadne se removió, incómoda, sobre la silla de la sala de esperas del hospital.  Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Eames y estaba protegida por el calor del tapado que él le había prestado para que se cubriera. La espalda ya le había comenzado a doler y sentía una tensión descomunal en su cuello. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí, ni le importaba realmente, lo único que tenía en claro era que no veía la hora de que un doctor saliera para que les informara cómo iban las cosas. Se secó los ojos con la manga de su saco y miró fijamente hacia el suelo. Tenía terror de que Arthur no sobreviviera allí dentro, tenía terror de no volver a verlo nunca más. Notó lo seca que tenía la garganta y se paró para dirigirse a la máquina de agua que  se hallaba en una de las esquinas. En la otra punta, un niño de aproximadamente diez años la miraba. Le sonrió, como queriendo animarla, y ella no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, aunque la sonrisa prácticamente no tuviera vida. Bebió su sorbo del vaso de agua y respiró hondo. De repente, se sintió mareada y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la cabeza para evitar perder el equilibrio. Yusuf la observó, tristemente, y se acercó a ella para llevarla, con cuidado, de nuevo a donde estaban todos.

-Ariadne, tranquila.-la animó Eames.-Todo saldrá bien. Es Arthur, no podría ser de otra manera.-Ariadne asintió, volviéndose a secar las lágrimas e intento sonreír, pero fue un esfuerzo en vano, porque lo único que logró esbozar fue una mueca.

Dom prácticamente estaba ausente. Ariadne lo miró y lo comprendió. Cobb tenía terror de perder a su mejor amigo, la persona con la cuál había compartido muchísimos momentos: sería insoportable para él volver a perder otra persona tan importante en su vida. El equipo se hallaba irreconocible. Ninguno reía y el silencio que invadía el lugar era prácticamente atroz, desgarrador. Ni siquiera Eames se encontraba de humor como para animar la situación. Todos tenían miedo, mucho miedo.

Y entonces, un doctor atravesó la puerta que tenía un cartel que rezaba “Acceso restringido para todo aquel no sea personal”, e ingresó a la sala. Se incorporaron todos de un salto, y tan rápido como pudieron se acercaron él. El hombre suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Perdió mucha sangre, y parte de la bala había quedado enterrada en su cuerpo…-ella se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendo su nariz y su boca. Sintió que todo se estaba yendo abajo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse.-Pero…pudimos remover lo que quedaba de ella, y fue una suerte que no se dañaran sus nervios escapulares.-Ariadne sintió a la fuerza que oprimía su pecho liberar su cuerpo, y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Ahora en inglés, por favor?-pidió Eames.

-Significa que si bien la bala penetró parte de su músculo, no llegó a tocar su hueso, y dejó intactos la mayoría de los nervios que estaban ligados a su brazo lo que quiere decir que no perdió la movilidad. Sin embargo, deberá hacer reposo por un par de días, y tendrá que hacer algo de rehabilitación… porque cuando el cuerpo sufre daños como éstos, tiene que ejercitarse para volver a la normalidad.

Los cinco, suspiraron, aliviados, y asintieron con la cabeza. Ariadne sintió la tristeza abandonar el lugar, y no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.-respondió Dom, pasándose la mano por la frente empapada en sudor. Ariadne estaba tan conmocionada que no podía hablar.- ¿Dónde está él ahora?-preguntó.

-Saldrá en cualquier momento. Todavía sigue un poco atontado por los efectos de la anestesia.- Ariadne asintió y se dejó caer, aliviada, sobre la silla. Por fin se permitió volver a respirar con normalidad, y se masajeó las sienes.

-Gracias, doc.-respondió Eames, sonriendo, y entonces se sentó junto a Ariadne para abrazarla, uniéndose a su felicidad.

Al rato, después de lo que para ellos fue una hora, cuando la oscuridad de la noche ya comenzaba a dejar huellas, Arthur ingresó a la sala por el mismo lugar por el cual había entrado el doctor. Llevaba puesta una camisa y unos pantalones sueltos, y una banda sostenía su brazo derecho. Ariadne se levantó prácticamente de un salto y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Arthur hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la sintió rodearlo con sus brazos, pero sonrió, y devolviéndole el gesto con la extremidad que tenía libre, apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, acariciándole la espalda con sus dedos.

-Despacio, pequeña.-le dijo Eames, riendo.-Que no queremos que vuelva a salir lastimado ¿eh?

-Oh, lo siento muchísimo.-se disculpó Ariadne, apartándose con cuidado.

-Es extraño verte sin esa cosa endemoniada que te pones todo el tiempo en el cabello.-se rió Yusuf. Arthur sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose los dientes.

-Yusuf, lamento informarte que tú eres el único que no usa “esa cosa endemoniada que Arthur se pone todo el tiempo en el cabello”-espetó Eames. Entonces, apareció el doctor.

-Bien, como les dije, deberá hacer reposo. Como la herida no es grave, con un par de días bastará…pero será mejor que tenga cuidado, lo mejor será que no haga ningún tipo de movimiento brusco. Y alguno de ustedes tendrá que limpiar su herida para que no se infecte, ¿de acuerdo?-todos asintieron, y entonces, el doctor se acercó a Ariadne y dijo algo a su oído. Ella asintió y entonces se volvieron a escuchar  un murmuro del médico. Ariadne se sonrojó por completo, el otro río, y despidiéndose,  se fue.

-Nos tenías preocupados, cariño.-le dijo Eames.-Siempre te gustó el melodrama ¿no es así?

-Bueno…tú lo has dicho.-bromeó Arthur. Volvió a rodear a Ariadne con su brazo sano y besó su cabeza. Ella se quedó perpleja: aún estando lastimado, Arthur sentía la necesidad de protegerla.

Bajaron a la planta baja del hospital, y saliendo a la calle esperaron a que un taxi llegara.

-Arthur, irás al hotel con Ariadne, Eames y Yusuf. Yo me pasaré mañana a verte…en este momento Saito y yo debemos terminar de ajustar un par de cuentas financieras. Como dijo el doctor, mañana harás reposo, no quiero verte en el taller y tampoco quiero que hagas ningún tipo de trabajo, te limitarás a descansar.

-Pero…-se quejó Arthur.

-No, sin peros. Además, te conviene descansar para estar en buen estado para la misión ¿no es así?-levantó una de sus cejas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…tienes un punto.

-Arthur, no te morirás por no trabajar un día. Todo hombre necesita un descanso, ¿sabes? Quizás Ariadne pueda ayudarte con eso.-Ariadne soltó un grito ahogado e impulsó el puño sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Ay!-gritó Eames.-¿Qué eres, boxeadora? No sabía que pegaras tan fuerte…de todos modos ¡No dije nada malo!-Yusuf se había encorvado hacia delante, sosteniéndose el estómago con amabas manos, intentando no escupir un pulmón por el ataque de risa que le había agarrado. Arthur por otro lado se reía y esbozaba muecas al mismo tiempo.

-No me hagan reír, por favor, que me duele.-pidió Arthur.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor, Ariadne?-preguntó Yusuf.

-Nada, no me dijo nada.-mintió Ariadne. No quería que nadie supiese lo que le había preguntado…en todo caso, el único que tenía derecho a saber aquello era Arthur.

-¿Van a subirse o van a seguir esperando a que llueva?-preguntó el taxista de mala gana.

-Oh, sí, lo sentimos.-se disculpó Arthur.

Arthur se sentó en la parte trasera junto a Eames y Ariadne, y Yusuf se acomodó en el asiento de adelante. El movimiento del auto hacía que el pecho le doliera ligeramente, pero estaba feliz de haberse salvado.

Ni bien llegaron, cada uno se fue para su cuarto. Esa noche, Ariadne le devolvió el gesto y le llevó la comida a Arthur. Quería que se moviese lo menos posible, aunque el se opusiera al respecto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?-le preguntó Ariadne.

-No tanto…podría ser peor.-sonrió Arthur.-Antes de volver a trabajar con Dom, me fracturé las costillas…así que esto no es tan terrible.-Ariadne asintió.-Oye, te vi a ti mientras me operaban ¿sabes?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Ariadne levantó sus cejas en un gesto inquisitivo.

-Que te sentí lado mío mientras me operaban…y que sino hubiese sido por ti, me habría desmayado antes de que me pusieran la anestesia. Estuviste a mi lado…

-¿Y cómo no lo estaría, Arthur? Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, aquello era lo menos que podía haber hecho.-Arthur se acercó a ella y pegó los labios sobre los suyos, cerrando los ojos, y llevó la mano a su mejilla aterciopelada para rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Gracias.-se limitó a decir. Ella respondió volviendo a besarlo.

-Es hora de que duermas, Arthur. Te limpiaré y te irás a la cama.

-¿Pero, qué?-preguntó.

-Sí…debes descansar.-él resopló pero asintió. Ariadne buscó del botiquín del baño alcohol y nuevas vendas, y cuando volvió lo ayudó a sacarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto una gasa que cubría una pequeña parte de su pecho.  Le sacó el apósito con cuidado y miró sin impresión la herida de forma circular que se hallaba dibujada junto a su hombro. Tomó un trozo de algodón que empapó en desinfectante y lo presionó sobre la lesión, consiguiendo que Arthur apretase los dientes de dolor.-Lo siento.-murmuró ella, terminando de limpiar la herida, para luego taparla con un nuevo trozo de gasa. Arthur se recostó y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-preguntó, ensanchando levemente las comisuras de sus labios.-Ariadne no contestó pero sonrió. Besó sus labios, y tras cambiarse, se recostó a su lado.-Te quiero muchísimo.-le dijo Arthur ingeniándoselas para poder besarle el pómulo.

-Y yo a ti.-respondió Ariadne.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne se despertó y se frotó los ojos. Arthur dormía profundamente, boca arriba. Decidió dejarlo descansar, debía estar agotado y no quería molestarlo. Pero fue en vano, porque cuando salió del baño tras prepararse, se encontró con que él ya se había levantado. Le sonrió al verlo, mientras tomaba el saco que había dejado arrugado en una de las sillas.

-Ya que estás despierto aprovecharé para volver a curarte antes de irme.

-Entonces, ¿en serio no iré?-preguntó Arthur, resoplando.

-De ninguna manera.-negó ella. Se sentó a su lado y volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento que había hecho la noche anterior.

-Oh, vamos, Ariadne, por favor.-suplicó haciendo un mohín.

-Arthur, no…-él volvió a hacer el puchero.-¡NO! No hagas ese gesto…en serio, debes quedarte aquí.

-Bueno, por lo menos dime que vas a llegar pronto.

-Lo pensaré.-bromeó ella. Arthur sonrió y la besó antes de que ella se fuese y lo dejase solo en la habitación.

Ariadne llegó al taller junto a Eames y Yusuf. Le echó un vistazo al lugar para descubrir que las manchas de sangre habían sido removidas. Steven se hallaba en una de las esquinas, trabajando con un ordenador, y apenas la oyó entrar levantó su cabeza, clavando su vista en ella. No pudo evitar sentir una sensación de incomodidad, pero intento sonreír para no mostrarse grosera.

Ya no sabía en qué más trabajar, ya había fijado todo y lo único que le faltaba era mostrarle a todos los niveles, pero Arthur no estaba así que aquello no iba a poder ser posible. Steven se acercó a ella, y tocándole el hombro le dijo.

-¿Cómo estás? Me he enterado de lo que sucedió ¿te encuentras bien?-Ariadne alzó su mirada para encararlo y asintió.

-Sí, a mi no me ha pasado nada, me encuentro perfectamente.

-¿Y Arthur cómo está?-su preocupación era sincera, y eso a ella le pareció tierno.

-Está bien, gracias a Dios. Ahora está descansando en el hotel.

-Me alegro.-sonrió él.-Te ves bien, Ariadne.-la muchacha trazó una linea recta con sus labios firmemente apretados, pero luego cedió, encubándolos.

-Gracias, tú igual.-Steven hizo un gesto extraño con la cabeza y dando medio vuelta, volvió a su lugar de trabajo.

No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que Saito llegara acompañado de Dom. Había algo en sus expresiones que denotaban preocupación. Saito sacudió su cabeza.

-Tenemos encerrados a Nash y a los otros tres…pero no sabemos qué hacer con ellos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se escapen de nuevo.

-Y tampoco vamos a acabar con sus vidas…-agregó Dom.-No solucionamos las cosas de esa manera.

-Pero Dom, después de todo lo que hicieron, y considerando que ellos están dispuestos a matarnos a nosotros ¿no lo considerarías?

-No, no somos asesinos.-negó.

-Arthur puede saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a él?-sugirió Ariadne.

-¿No era que debía hacer reposo?-preguntó Steven, desde la otra punta.

-Bueno…como dice el dicho-exclamó Yusuf.-Si Arthur no viene a nosotros ¡nosotros vamos a Arthur! Por si no notaron, es una alegoría a Mahoma y la montaña.-arqueó las cejas sarcásticamente, provocando que Eames prácticamente escupiera al reír.

-Es una buena idea.-admitió Saito.-Anden, todos a mi limusina.

-¿Has venido en una limusina?-inquirió Eames. Saito asintió, orgulloso.

**oOoOoOo**

-Vaya, vaya.-soltó Arthur.-¿A que se debe el placer de su visita?-preguntó, entre bostezos, cuando vio a los otros seis integrantes del equipo entrar en su habitación como si nada. Había despertado diez minutos antes de que llegaran, por lo tanto seguía medio atontado.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo deshacernos de Nash y sus trillizos de oro sin matarlos?-preguntó Dom.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, meditando. Comenzó a buscar una respuesta en su cabeza, hurgó hasta lo más profundo de su mente, y entonces, como si una bombilla se se hubiese encendido sobre su coronilla, halló la respuesta. Sonrió de medio lado, y arqueó las cejas, aumentando el suspenso.

-Oh, anda, Arthur…habla, no te hagas desear.

-Bueno…no es precisamente agradable lo que se me ocurrió.

-Dilo de una buena jodida vez.-pidió Yusuf.

-En la misión de Fisher estábamos tan sedados que no podíamos despertar al morir ¿cierto? Es decir, al morir en lugar de volver a subir a la realidad…caíamos al limbo.

-Veo a dónde quieres llegar.-observó Eames.

-Si los sedáramos a ellos…podríamos matarlos para que se quedaran en el limbo. Y Al despertar, quizás, perderían su memoria, o algo así…pero habría que dejarlos conectados mucho tiempo.

-¿No se suicidarán al despertar?

-Existe la posibilidad, sí…- admitió.-Pero también existe la posibilidad de que no se acuerden de nada y comiencen todo de cero. En ambos casos, nos evitaríamos unos cuantos problemas.

-¿Y si nos matan a nosotros?-habló Steven.

-Bueno, eso es fácil…-alardeó Eames.-Nosotros no estaremos sedados, si eso llegase a pasar, despertamos y ya.

-¿Y qué subconsciente utilizaremos? Nash ya nos conoce a todos, incluso a ti, Saito.

-A mí no-habló Steven. Arthur no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. Durante toda la conversación había estado atento a la manera en la que él miraba a Ariadne, la cuál no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Temía que él quisiera quitársela, temía que ella sintiese deseos de probar qué tal sería estar con él.

-Bueno, si no te da miedo, pueden utilizarte a ti.-le dijo, intentando no apretar los dientes. Yusuf levantó las cejas, cuando notó el odio escondido que había detrás de esas palabras. Aunque por supuesto, el único que se dio cuenta de aquello además de él, fue Eames.

-Entonces ya sabemos que hacer.-suspiró Saito.

-Te aplaudo, Arthur.-Eames tocó su hombro.

-Tu apreciación es bienvenida, Eames.-lo burló él, imitando la respuesta que el otro le había dado meses atrás.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne bajó al sótano junto a Steven, Eames y Dom. Ni bien Yusuf terminó de preparar el sedante que tan bien le había salido en la misión anterior,  se unió a ellos. Los cuatro rehenes tenían una cadena que los ataba a una cama, lo suficientemente larga como para que se moviese libremente por la habitación. Por primera vez Nash no tenía dibujada una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, sino que los miraba con odio, casi con miedo. El químico se acercó a ellos, y antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, los ató a los cuatro, y cubrió sus narices con un pañuelo.  Luego, tomó una jeringa que sacó del bolsillo de su saco, y colocándole el preparado, les suministró un poco de sedante a cada uno. Entonces, abrió el maletín, programó la maquina para que funcionara cinco horas, y tras que todos se conectaran a ella, presionó el botón. Ariadne se despertó y miró hacia todas partes hasta encontrarse con sus compañeros.

-Será mejor que tú no hagas nada…no creo que quieras vivir con la conciencia de que enviaste a alguien al limbo.-le aconsejó Eames.

-Vale.

El inglés corrió hacia los demás, enfrenándose a los cuatro integrantes de Ingeniería Cobol. Los tres hombres, tomaron una pistola que sacaron de la nada, y apuntaron a la cabeza de los tres secuaces de Nash. Se oyó un sonido sordo que se asemejó a unos truenos, y cuando Ariadne levantó su vista se encontró con que ellos ya no respiraban. Entonces, Eames se acercó al antiguo arquitecto y dijo.

-No te deberías haber metido con nosotros. Espero que te guste el limbo, idiota.-y antes de que Nash pudiese replicar, hablar o reír al respecto, lo envió de un disparo junto a los demás. 

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí ahora?-preguntó Steven.

-Simple-exclamó Ariadne.-Matándonos.

**oOoOoOo**

Se habían sacado un problema de encima, o al menos eso parecía hasta el momento…pero la realidad era que no debían bajar la guardia, porque de aquellos hombres podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Ariadne, sin embargo, se sentía mucho más tranquila. Nash le había causado muchos problemas y casi había matado a Arthur: se merecían que le hayan hecho lo que le hicieron. Su mente no era capaz de comprender cómo un hombre podía ser tan malvado, cómo un hombre podía tener la mente tan retorcidas y hacer todas las atrocidades que hizo sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento.

Para celebrar su victoria, decidieron ir al hotel para festejar con Arthur. Después de todo, a él se le había ocurrido la idea…y además había estado trabajando tan duro que se merecía poder tener una celebración por pequeña que fuera.

Se habían reunido los siete en el bar del hotel después de la cena que compartieron. Unas copas no le venían mal a nadie y todos sentían que las necesitaban en ese momento. El dolor de la lesión de Arthur había disminuido notablemente, sin embargo no se había reducido por completo. Ariadne se hallaba abrazado a él, bajo su brazo izquierdo. Arthur le sonreía y besaba su frente de vez en cuando.

Hora y media más tarde, los únicos que quedaban en la mesa eran Dom, Arthur y Ariadne. Los tres se sorprendieron cuando vieron a una vieja figura acercarse a ellos. Miles se sentó en su mesa. Su expresión era tan severa que casi daba miedo.

-Pensé que una vez que finalizaras el trabajo anterior te alejarías del negocio.-espetó el anciano.

-No pude hacerlo, este trabajo realmente me fascina.-contestó Dom.

-¿Y qué me dices de ella?-señaló a Ariadne con la cabeza.-Prometiste que no la involucrarías demasiado, que no la dejarías bajar a los sueños.

-Fue culpa mía, Miles.-lo defendió Ariadne.-Yo insistí.

Stephen se incorporó sobre su silla.

-Es peligroso esto, Ariadne, no tienes una idea de en qué te has metido.

-Sí la tengo.-contestó.-En los últimos días fui secuestrada, torturada en sueños, y fui testigo de cómo le disparaban a Arthur.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién…?

-Nash.-se apresuró a decir Cobb.

-Hay otra razón por la cuál no quieres abandonar el trabajo…-observó su profesor.-Además de que amas el trabajo, hay otra cosa…-se inclinó hacia delante.-Te has enamorado.-Arthur tragó saliva.- Idiota,-giró su cabeza hacia Dom.-¿qué has hecho?

-No ha sido de mí de quién se enamoró.-negó su ex yerno.

-Me enamoré de Arthur.-confesó ella.

Stephen miró al aludido, y relajó su expresión.

-Hola, Arthur.-el otro saludó, asintiendo con la cabeza.-¿Es cierto lo que dice?

-Espero que así sea contestó él.-Porque yo sí estoy enamorado de ella.

-Bueno, confío en que sabrás cuidarla. Siempre me pareciste un hombre prudente y sé que evitaste varías veces que Dom hiciese disparates.

-Gracias.-contestó él sin saber bien qué decir.

-Miles.-habló Cobb.-He conocido a una mujer…estoy en una relación con ella.

-Me alegro de eso.-contestó el anciano-Mereces ser feliz y estoy segura de que Mal quisiera que así sea. Suerte con lo que sea que están haciendo.-les dijo a todos.-Y Arthur.-agregó.-cuídala, es mi estudiante más preciada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Opiniiones, por favor! :)


	13. Royal Opera House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Décimo tercer capítulo ya.

Que Miles haya caído a visitarlos sin previo aviso, había sido realmente una sorpresa. Dom tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse frente al hecho de que Stephen haya creído que él y Ariadne tenían una especie de relación amorosa. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que se mostrase contento con la idea de que estuviese viendo a otra mujer.

Arthur sintió literalmente a su corazón saltar y a su estómago contraerse cuando Ariadne le confesó a su viejo profesor que estaba enamorada de él. Ya lo sabía, pero le derritió por completo que lo dijera en voz alta. Cuando terminaron con sus tragos, se miraron y se despidieron. Cobb salió por la misma puerta que había salido Miles, dejando a Arthur y Ariadne solos en el bar del hotel.

-Bueno, eso ha sido extraño.-Arthur levantó sus cejas y resopló.

-Sí que lo fue…me resultó bastante gracioso verlo a Miles así.

-¿Hace mucho que no lo veías?-preguntó, interesado.

-Lo tengo en muy pocas materias ahora…es una lástima, porque es uno de los mejores profesores que tuve.-él asintió y le sonrió.

Los amantes se miraron en silencio, y sin pronunciar una palabra, se abrazaron y volvieron a su habitación. Cruzaron la puerta y no se molestaron en encender la luz. Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a aquella penumbra tan familiar. Ariadne se vistió con un piyama a botones que él no había visto hasta el momento. Arthur sonrió de medio lado y se sentándose en el borde de la cama, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa con lentitud. Quiso quitarse la gasa que cubría su herida cuando ella se le adelantó, y colocándose a su lado, volvió a limpiar el recuerdo de aquella bala con suma delicadeza.

-Se ve mucho mejor.-le dijo en voz baja.-Ya casi ha cicatrizado.-y entonces sonrió y acercándose a él presionó los labios sobre su herida, provocando que él cerrase los ojos y respirase hondo.

Ariadne apenas pudo volver a cubrírsela porque ni bien terminó de colocarle el apósito, Arthur se abalanzó sobre ella y besó su clavícula. Trazó una línea recta con su nariz hasta su cuello, y hundió su rostro allí, ahogándose en el aroma de ella. Ariadne se estremeció y ahogó un gemido. Entonces, al mismo tiempo que ascendió para morderle la boca con suavidad, la empujó hacia atrás con ternura, y se recostó sobre ella. Con una ansiedad de la cuál nunca habían sido presos, se encontraron a sí mismos desvistiendo al otro. Arthur sentía leves punzadas en el costado derecho de su pectoral, pero eso no le importaba realmente, porque lo único que quería y necesitaba en ese momento era sentir la piel de Ariadne bajo la suya. El pulso de los dos había aumentado tanto que tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse sin aire. El ritmo de sus corazones acompañaba a la perfección el de sus jadeos y el de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. De pronto, nada bastaba: necesitaban algo más que explorarse por completo con sus manos y sus bocas, necesitaban algo más que el roce de sus cuerpos y sus labios. Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, se sumergieron en un abrazo que los fundió en uno solo, perdiéndose por completo en una noche pasional que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca.

Lo primero que vio Arthur cuando despertó al día siguiente, fue a Ariadne apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo. Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y presionó su boca sobre su hombro, dejando caer los párpados. Ariadne tardó en abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar hacia abajo. Sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas y no quería que la viese perdiendo el control de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que adoro como te sonrojas?-susurró, con los labios pegados a su pómulo. Ariadne sintió a Arthur sonreír sobre su piel y movió la cabeza para besarlo.

-No es justo.-le reprochó.-Tú nunca te sonrojas.

-Es verdad, pero aún así sabes que me haces perder el control.

-¿Tú? ¿Perder el control?-rió Ariadne.-Eso es imposible, Arthur.

-Contigo no lo es.-le confesó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.-A tu lado me dejo llevar por sensaciones por las cuáles nunca me dejé llevar…dejo de ser racional y me vuelvo impulsivo…pierdo la seriedad.

-¿Hablas en serio?-levantó sus cejas.

-Nunca hablé más en serio en toda mi vida.-y la besó con una pasión descomunal en la boca.

**oOoOoOo**

Atravesaron la puerta del taller y se sentaron en sus sillas. Arthur les contaba Eames y Yusuf lo que había sucedido en el bar después de que se fueran, y los otros dos no podían evitar reírse. Cuando Dom entró, seguido de Saito, se unió a ellos y se masajeó las sienes.

-Bueno, ya ha pasado una semana desde que empezamos a trabajar…y parece que mañana Toru irá a un concierto de ópera de cinco horas de duración contando el intervalo…será el momento perfecto para aprovechar a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Saito ya nos ha conseguido entradas, junto a su palco, así que nadie nos molestará. Sin embargo, hay que terminar de ajustar algunas cuentas…

-¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó Yusuf, incorporándose en su lugar.

-Hay que terminar de establecer con exactitud las patadas sincronizadas, y hay que ver qué pasará en el bar del segundo nivel. Sería poco creíble que no cantase nadie en un cantobar.

-Para el primero habíamos propuesto estar en un mismo banco que asome a la tina de Emma. Cuando Yusuf nos tenga que despertar nos echará atrás y ya. Es parecido a lo que me contaron que sucedió con Saito en esa misión…-habló Ariadne.-Respecto al segundo, no se me ocurre nada más elegante que saltar de la ventana. Desde la calle, el cantobar se encuentra ubicado en la planta baja, pero desde adentro, es como si estuviera en el décimo piso.

-Vaya, eso es brillante.-exclamó Saito, ella sonrió.

-Entonces, las patadas ya están resueltas… ¿qué haremos con el cantobar?-preguntó Cobb.

-A mí se me ocurrió algo.-Eames sonrió de medio lado, traviesamente. Todos giraron su cabeza para verlo, pero él tenía su vista fija en Arthur. El otro se irguió y frunció el seño. Entonces, pareciendo haber comprendido, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza.

-No, no, ni se te ocurra. De ninguna manera.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ariadne.

-¿Nunca te habló de su pasado y de su fama como músico?-preguntó Eames, riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasado?-Ariadne sonreía, tentada.

-Uno oscuro que prefiero seguir manteniendo enterrado.-respondió Arthur entre dientes, fulminando con la mirada a Eames.

-Wow…-exclamó Yusuf.-Ahora quiero saber.

Dom comenzó a reír.

-Ya había olvidado aquello…qué tiempos.-se regocijó, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Vamos ¿de qué hablan?-insistió Ariadne.

-Años atrás Arthur fue músico…y no sólo eso, sino que además era hipster. Es decir…tenía mucho más sentido del humor y de la moda que antes.

-Ja, ja, ja.-replicó Arthur, sarcásticamente.-Idiota.-carraspeó.

-Cuéntame más sobre ello…-pidió ella.

-Cuando comencé a trabajar con Dom y Eames, tenía un aspecto un poco menos…serio. Y para ese entonces me gustaba mucho ser músico…y tocaba en bares. Y bueno, parece que Eames quiere que vuelva a hacer lo mismo.

-Yo lo apoyo, entonces.-sonrió ella.

-¡Ariande!-se quejó él.

-Yo también.-sonrió Yusuf.-Sería divertido verte así. Venga, Arthur, tú sabes que también lo deseas.-él tensó la mandíbula.

-Y yo.-Dom levantó su mano hacia arriba.

-El pueblo ha hablado, Arthur. Y si a mí me van a obligar a hacerme pasar por la amante de Toru, tú revivirás tus viejas épocas como cantante rebelde.-sonrió maquiavélicamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Te odio tanto…-le dijo. El inglés guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

Yusuf comenzó a reír y alzó su mano hacia arriba para hacerla sonar contra la de Eames. Los dos parecían complotarse para molestarlo a él especialmente, pero Arthur sabía muy bien que eran ellos quienes hacían que todo fuese mucho más gracioso y divertido. Resopló y asintió:

-Si no queda más remedio…-dijo, resoplando.-Pero oigan, si llegó a oír una burla al respecto, se las verán conmigo. Y créanme, no quieren verme enojado.

-Te creemos, cariño…no te preocupes por ello.-respondió Eames, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus muslos.

**oOoOoOo**

Comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros en todos los idiomas que sabía, incluso inventó algunos. No quería volver a remontar a aquellas épocas, le avergonzaban…aunque no tuviesen por qué hacerlo. Chasqueó su lengua y tomó la guitarra para colgársela alrededor del cuello. Dom insistía en que debía practicar, así que eso hizo. Comenzó a deslizar sus dedos ágilmente por las cuerdas. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de placer al oír el sonido que salía del instrumento. Habían pasado años desde que había tocado por última vez, pero parecía que el tiempo no había dejado marca alguna porque se acordaba de todo como si nunca hubiese dejado de practicar. En voz baja, empezó a cantar con suavidad una de sus canciones favoritas. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a alguien aproximarse. Ariadne lucía una camisa muy escotada y unos pantalones tan ajustados que prácticamente amgaban con cortarle la circulación. Sonreía pícaramente, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Arthur encaró una ceja: eso era extraño en ella.

-Hola, ricura.-le dijo ella.

-¿A…riadne?

-Sí, ven comingo, locura ¿por qué no me besas?

-Oye…¿te encuentras bien?

-Por supuesto que sí…-guiñó un ojo. Arthur tensó su mandíbula, y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eames…-apretó tanto los dientes que creyó que se le irían a romper. La muchacha giró su cabeza hacia el espejo que reflejó la imagen del inglés. Entonces, volvió a tomar su apariencia y sonrió.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-preguntó sarcásticamente alzando las cejas sin volver a bajarlas. Arthur no respondió, se mordió el labio inferior intentando no insultarlo. El inglés dio unos pasos hacia él, lentamente, y preguntó-Te pusiste nervioso, ¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía no han hecho nada? Además de besarse, claro…

-¿Y por qué debería contestarte aquello?-preguntó, enojado. Eames ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios, dibujando una leve sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir o que estás muy lejos de ello, o que…-entrecerró los ojos. Arthur se descolgó la guitarra y la apoyó sobre el suelo.- ¡Oh, mi dios! Lo han hecho ¿no es cierto?-ahogó una risa.- Wow, cien veces wow…¡mil veces wow! Ya me había sorprendido con el hecho de que se besaran…pero ¿esto?-movía las manos al compás de su tono de vos.-Wow.-volvió a decir.

-Bueno, Eames, ya comprendí que la situación te parece "wow". Ahora, ¿me quieres decir por qué demonios te interesa tanto lo que yo haga o no con Ariadne?-frunció su ceño, invitándolo a que respondiese.

-Soy curioso, eso es todo…y envidio sanamente la relación que tienen. Me encantaría poder estar así con una mujer.-a Eames le brillaron los ojos cuando respondió aquello. Arthur destensó su mandíbula y asintió.

-Ya encontrarás a alguien…-lo animó.

-Eso espero.-respondió.-De todos modos…creo que Ariadne se pondrá como loca cuando te vea vestido así…sin que pienses nada raro, porque sabes que sólo me gustan las mujeres, te ves "sexy".-le guiñó un ojo, con el propósito de incomodarlo.

-Oye, estás más loco que una cabra, en serio.-dijo Arthur.

-¡Beee, beee!-respondió Eames.

-Eso es una oveja, genio.-lo insultó, arrastró las palabras.

-Bah, da lo mismo…son las dos iguales de feas.-sonrió.

-No tienes remedio.-sacudió la cabeza, dejando sus ojos por un segundo en blanco. Se comenzó a escuchar la canción Non, je ne regrette rhien y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, se encontraron a sí mismos de vuelta en el mundo real.

Arthur buscó con la mirada a Ariadne y le guiñó un ojo. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y bajó la cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en su lectura.

Al rato, Dom los interrumpió para contarles como procederían en la noche. El teatro tenía ocho palcos a la izquierda, y ocho a la derecha. Cada dos de ellos, había un compartimento que los unía. Saito se había encargado de comprar ubicaciones en el palco que se conectaba al de Toru. Le había dicho a su ex socio que iría con sus empleados porque quería compensarlos por el buen trabajo que habían estado haciendo ellos días. Como aquellas actitudes eran típicas en él, Toru no desconfió de sus intenciones.

Yusuf ya había guardado en un maletín especial todos los tubos de ensayo con sus correspondientes sedantes. El resto del equipo se mareaba sólo con verlos, eran de muchos colores y no tenían idea de cómo había hecho él para logarar hacerlos.

El sector en el cuál Ariadne había estado trabajando, estaba cubierto de afiches, papeles, y maquetas. Era un lujo tenerla como arquitecta, pero tomaría tiempo limpiar todo aquello.

Despidiéndose de Dom y de Yusuf, Ariadne, Arthur, Eames y Yusuf regresaron al hotel. Tenían que terminar de preparar las cosas, y tenían que elegir un atuendo para la noche. Según tenían entendido, aquel teatro era uno de los famosos de la ciudad y todos los que iban allí, se vestían extremadamente formal.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, y se aproximó al ropero para descolgar un vestido largo y rojo. Lo alisó sobre la cama y sonrió. Cerró los ojos cuando Arthur la rodeó, tomándola de la cintura, y besó su hombro.

-Arthur…debo cambiarme. –Se dio vuelta para encararlo. A él le brillaban los ojos y sonreía de medio lado. Llevaba puesta su camisa a medio abrochar y sus pantalones negros.-Y tú también deberías terminar de vestirte. Además, yo tengo que pintarme…peinarme…en fin, todas esas cosas que hacemos las mujeres cuando debemos prepararnos.

-De acuerdo.-sonrió y besó su frente.-Pero antes dime que fue lo que te dijo el doctor el otro día para que reaccionaras de aquella manera. Ariadne sonrojó, consiguiendo que Arthur arrugase su ojos cuando se rió.

-Me recomendó…uhm, no sé como decirlo.-miró hacia abajo.-Bueno…dijo que…-

-¿Sí?

-Que tener relaciones contigo sería bueno para tu salud. Pero-se apresuro a decir.-lo que sucedió anoche no fue por lo que dijo él, te lo juro.

-Lo sé.-sonrió él, acariciando su mejilla.

Ariadne se volvió a meter en el baño y tomó el secador. Odiaba maquillarse, peinarse…esas cosas siempre le habían resultado tediosas. Sin embargo, amaba el resultado así que todo aquello era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a realizar. Una vez que terminó de secarse el pelo, se lo recogió en una media cola atada por trenzas finas que nacían de sus sienes y se labraban hasta unirse en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Luego, se maquilló en tonos claros que resaltaban el oscuro de sus ojos. Cuando finalizó, volvió al cuarto y se sacó la toalla para ponerse su vestido. Se sonrojó cuando Arthur la analizó de arriba abajo: aunque ya la hubiera visto desnuda la noche anterior, aquello la desconcertó un poco. Él le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. En algún aspecto ella le parecía un libro abierto, porque podía adivinar sus sentimientos o pensamientos con facilidad…lo que le intrigaba mucho a él era el por qué. Eso era algo que todavía no había podido descifrar, y le encantaba que así fuera. Ariadne tenía un misterio oculto por el cual Arthur perdía la cabeza. Se rió en silencio y se puso los zapatos y el moño de corbata.

**oOoOoOo**

Los siete miembros del grupo se bajaron de la limusina e ingresaron por una inmensa puerta al salón principal del Royal Opera House. En una de las esquinas se podía ver una boletería de seis puestos, y al otro un cartel de tamaño generoso que mostraba cada y una de las funciones que se darían ese mes. Del techo se desprendía una lámpara de araña llena de cristales que iluminaba el lugar. Uno de los hombres que trabaja allí los guió hasta el tercer piso, y por allí siguieron por un pasillo que los llevó hasta una puerta de madera caoba. Al entrar, se encontraron con un espacio que tenía un sillón cubierto de terciopelo rojo en cada extremo. Las cortinas que se desprendían del techo dejaban ver dos aberturas que permitían el paso a sus palcos correspondientes. Arthur, Ariadne, Steven y Dom se dirigieron a uno, mientras que Eames, Yusuf y Saito se fueron al otro. Desde allí, podían ver todo el teatro: desde la orquesta que se ubicaba debajo del escenario, hasta los asientos que se ubicaban a lo largo de toda la sala, y el resto de los palcos. Junto al inglés quedaba un asiento libre que correspondía a dónde Toru iba a sentarse. Arthur tensó la mandíbula con fuerza cuando descubrió a Steven delinear con su mirada la figura de Ariadne. Odiaba que la observara de aquella manera, odiaba que no comprendiera que Ariadne era suya. Y no era que fuese un hombre posesivo, todo lo contrario…pero él sabía que ella le pertenecía, así como él le pertenecía a ella. Y eso era algo que siempre sabría.

Ariadne le tomó la mano y fijó su vista en los húyelos que se le dibujaron a Arthur cuando sonrió.

-Rápido, dame un beso.-le pidió él, y ella lo obedeció.

-Nos siguen mirando.-le contestó ella, acordándose de aquel episodio que habían vivido unos meses atrás.

-Sí, pero valía la pena intentarlo.-y le guiñó un ojo.

Justo cuando las luces comenzaron a volverse tenues, escucharon llegar a Toru. Saludó a Saito con mucho ánimo y se sentó junto a él. Antes de que el teatro quedara a oscuras por completo, una mujer que trabajaba allí, les dejó a cada uno un vaso de agua y una copa de vino. Lo que Toru no sabía es que en realidad le habían pagado para que hiciese aquello. Con gran disimulo, Saito le echó unas gotas de sedante a la copa de vino que luego le tendió a su ex -socio. La orquesta comenzó a hacer sonar sus instrumentos y entonces Arthur se percató de que trataba nada más y nada menos que de las Bodas de Fígaro. Lamentó no poder verla por completo, siempre le había gustado Mozart. No mucho después de diez minutos, se encontraron con que Toru se hallaba completamente desmayado y desplomado sobre su silla. Lo tomaron con cuidado de que nadie los vea y lo llevaron al compartimento de ambos palcos. Lo sentaron en posición vertical en uno de los sillones y sacaron de una maleta de gran tamaño que ya habían mandado a guardar allí una mesa desmontable y la valija para los sueños inducidos. Una vez que lo conectaron a él, se distribuyeron en ese y el otro sillón, y se conectaron a sí mismos. Entonces, bebieron un vaso de agua con el mismo sedante que le habían suministrado a Toru, y Steven oprimió el botón central del cual salían todos los cables, y los seis quedaron dormidos automáticamente.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron a sí mismos pisando las calles londinenses a plena luz del día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué les parece que va a pasar? ¿Les viene gustando la historia? Por favor, dejen sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí.


	14. Anillo de compromiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanananna.

Se miraron entre sí, sin decir palabra alguna. Eames chasqueó la lengua y subió los cinco escalones que daban al departamento de Emma, seguido de Ariadne y el resto del equipo. Una vez allí dentro, comenzaron a preparar todo. Sabían que Toru tocaría la puerta en cualquier momento y no podían darse el lujo de que llegara y viese el aparato. Habían trabajado mucho como para que algo así pasara. Eames tomó la apariencia de Lodge tan rápido como pudo, y continuó practicando como desenvolver su personalidad. Casi al instante, escucharon que unos nudillos golpeaban la madera de la puerta de entrada con fuerza. La figura de Emma les hizo un gesto a todos para que se fueran de la sala principal y se acercó a la entrada a abrir. Toru sonrió plenamente al verla y se abalanzó a ella para abrazarla. Eames le devolvió el gesto, intentando no poner cara de asco, y sonrió.

-Te extrañé.-le dijo. Y le tomó la mano para hacerlo pasar.-Han llegado unos amigos tuyos ¿sabes? Me han caído muy bien, mira.-silbó y acto seguido aparecieron Ariadne, Yusuf y Dom. Arthur lo siguió por detrás y Toru exclamó:

-Yo te conozco. Te he visto antes.

-Puede ser.-sonrió él.-Soy cantante, me llamo John…quizás me ha oído.-y guiñó un ojo. Toru lo miró, dubitativo, y tras unos segundos asintió ya convencido.

Saito sin embargo no entró en la habitación porque que su ex-socio lo viera podía llegar a complicar las cosas.

-Admiro mucho su trabajo, señor.-lo aduló Cobb.-Soy un gran admirador suyo.

-Oh, muchas gracias, joven.-sonrió Toru, orgulloso.

Se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon el sonido de un disparo y se percataron de que una bala había perforado la ventana, dejando un círculo perfecto sobre el vidrio. Se asombraron cuando vieron al cristal regenerarse. Ariadne sonrió con orgullo: se las había ingeniado para hacer que la casa se reparase por sí sola en caso de que algo así pasara. Toru abrazó a la figura de Emma, intentando protegerla, y Eames intentó no apartarse bruscamente, sino que con esfuerzo, le devolvió el gesto. Sigilosamente, Dom se acercó por atrás, y apartó al japonés para cubrirle la nariz con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Toru se desmayó en sus brazos y entonces, Cobb lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño. Ariadne volvió a lucirse cuando hizo surgir un fuerte alrededor del departamento el cuál había escondido debajo del asfalto. Las proyecciones de Toru volvieron a disparar. Arthur, ágilmente, se lanzó hacia un lado para esquivar la bala, se incorporó de un salto, y junto a Eames, todavía disfrazado de Emma, se acercó a la ventana. Arthur hizo aparecer en sus manos una ametralladora de tamaño envidiable y Eames, tomando su apariencia, sonrió de oreja a oreja: le alegraba que el otro estuviese dejando su costado aburrido de  lado. Imitó a su compañero, tomando otra arma. Ambos apuntaron hacia los hombres que intentaban atacarlos desde afuera, y comenzaron a disparar. Maldijeron cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos necesitaban al menos tres tiros para morir. Toru se había avivado en aquello, sus proyecciones eran casi inmortales. Mientras tanto, Yusuf preparaba la valija y Ariadne repasaba con Saito los planos. La muchacha corrió rápidamente hacia los tres y les gritó para que se apartaran de allí. Entonces tomó una granada que recogió del suelo, y tirándola hacia fuera, hizo que sus compañeros se agacharan para cubrirse. Una vez que se aseguraron de que afuera se habían desvanecido las proyecciones más peligrosas, se dirigieron con cuidado al baño, en el cuál Toru dormía profundamente. Yusuf ayudó a yodos a prepararse y los conectó. Acomodó todas las armas en el suelo, y entonces presionó el botón de la valija. Acto seguido, todos cayeron bajo los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

**oOoOoOo**

 

Cuando Ariadne quiso darse cuenta, se halló a sí misma frente a la puerta que daba al cantobar que ella misma había creado. Empujó la puerta e ingresó en un salón que se hallaba iluminado por pocas luces. Había mesas de madera distribuidas a los costados y al fondo. En el otro extremo, justo al medio, había un escenario. Sonrió anchamente cuando vio a Arthur, parado junto al micrófono, cantando y tocando la guitarra. Llevaba puesto una camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos, unos jeans oscuros, un chaleco beige y unos jeans oscuros y gastados. Lucía, además, un sombrero negro de media ala y unos anteojos grandes y de marco grueso color azabache. Volvió a sorprenderse de lo bien que cantaba y se sorprendió aún más de que supiese tocar la guitarra de aquella manera. Para ella, Arthur era perfecto en todo sentido, y lo mejor era que le pertenecía: se sentía una mujer increíblemente afortunada. Terminó su canción y Ariadne aplaudió con fuerza. En respuesta, él la observó, penetrándola hasta lo más profundo con la mirada, y se acercó a ella a paso lento. Aprovechando que las luces se apagaron, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Soltándola antes de que las mismas volvieran a encenderse, le sonrió.

-Me gusta como  te ves así.-le murmuró Ariadne, acomodándole la corbata.

-Entonces puedo considerar vestirme así sólo para ti.-esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Ariadne sintió escalofríos en la parte baja de su espalda: no entendía como Arthur podía ser impenetrable y expresar tanto al mismo tiempo. Seguía sin poder descifrarlo, seguían habiendo gestos suyos que casi no revelaban nada, y aún así sabía cómo transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

-Wow, lo tienes hechizado, Ariadne. Nunca lo había visto a Arthur así, desbordando pasión, ternura y…-gruñó como un león.-Son los dos unos felinos.-y guiñó el ojo.

Arthur giró su cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada, apretando los dientes, y Ariadne se sonrojó por completo.

-Ey…-se encogió de hombros el inglés.-Es verdad, es como si Ariadne te liberara…¿entiendes lo que digo?-se quedó pensando en silencio unos segundos.-Hasta te diría que sólo con ella veo expresiones en tu rostro.-se giró hacia ella, regodeándose, y le dijo-Mira, imitaré a Arthur cuando está alegre y tú no estás.-tensó su rostro,  volviéndolo casi de piedra.-Ahora cuando está triste.-mantuvo la misma expresión.-Enojado.-agregó sin mover de lugar un solo músculo.-Y con cualquier otra emoción que tenga. Ahora,-exclamó dando un aplauso-éste es él cuando está contigo.-sonrió tontamente, fingiendo estar enamorado.-se incorporó y sonrió con orgullo.

-Bien, bien…ya entendimos, Eames.-lo calló Arthur, intentando que parase. Ariadne comenzó a reír, arrugando su nariz y él sonrió por ello.

-¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes.-exclamó el inglés señalándolo. Arthur se volvió a él y sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando se dieron vuelta, lo vieron a Dom sobre el escenario. Se encontraba iluminado por uno de los reflectores, y parecía querer encarnar el papel de un comediante vestido en ese traje. Se acomodó su corbata de moño y sonrió seductoramente al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al público. Eames ensanchó las aletas de su nariz, riendo y mirando hacia abajo.

-Y ese ha sido el talentoso de John: un aplauso para él y para el magnífico espectáculo que dio, por favor.-se escuchó el eco resonante de las palmas chocándose entre sí.-Bien, y ahora, antes de que alguno de ustedes empiece a notar cosas extrañas, no se olviden de cantarle el “feliz cumpleaños” a Toru, que allí se encuentra.-agregó, señalándolo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Ariadne, frunciendo el ceño.

-Se llama la teoría del _paraegocéntrico_.-explicó Eames.-Se trata de volver el subconsciente a uno mismo para luego desviarlo a la marca.-prosiguió.

-¿Y por qué no hicimos eso con Fischer?-quiso saber, llena de intriga.

-Oh, verás, es algo muy curioso.-sonrió el inglés.-Sólo sirve si la persona está realmente entrenada para invadir a los intrusos. Irónico pero cierto…es genial ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo es…-admitió ella, alzando las cejas con rapidez para volver a bajarlas. Luego, estiró su cuello alzando la cabeza.-¿Esa de allí no es Emma?-el resto del quipo giró y observó el lugar en el cuál ella tenía clavada la vista.-Se dirige hacia Saito…

-Ariadne.-los interrumpió Dom.-Ve con ellos, es posible que la proyección de Emma intente dañarlo y no podemos darnos ese lujo.-la muchacha asintió y le obedeció, caminando rápido hacia las otras dos figuras.

-Oh, Emma, qué gago vegte aquí, pego qué placeg. ¿Qué has venido a haceg?

-¿Qué tú no trabajabas para Saito? No sabía que eras francesa, pensé que eras canadiense.-espetó ella.

-Oh, no, no…-contestó intentando no perder la compostura.-Soy de Pagis ¿recuerdas? Pego suelen confundigme con otga pegsona, no sé pog qué.

-Oh, ya veo.-respondió la otra. Ariadne clavó su vista en las ventanas, centrando su vista en la única que tenía un banco junto a ella. Le asustaba tener que caer por allí, le asustaba que a la hora de tener que tirar el banco por allí, algo malo ocurriera. Sin embargo, le tranquilizaba saber que abajo había agua. De alguna manera era parecido a lo que habían tenido que hacer con la camioneta en la misión que habían hecho tres meses atrás.

-Espega aquí, no hables con nadie.-le pidió, y entonces apareció Eames, tomando la apariencia de la esposa de Toru. Ariadne no tenía idea de que él la conociese siquiera, pero era una buena estrategia la que había decidido emplear el inglés.

Se acercó a Arthur, y espero a que él hablase.

-Matará a esa proyección, y entonces le diremos a Toru que puede ir a buscarla. De alguna manera se asemeja a la vez que le dijimos a Fischer que se debía meterse en el subconsciente de Browning, cuando en realidad entramos en el de Eames…

-Vaya, en serio es fascinante todo esto-suspiró Ariadne.

-Sí…lo es.-admitió.-Aún así, deberíamos tomar precauciones, Toru _no_ debe darse cuenta de que está dormido, de lo contrario sería mil veces más difícil realizar la extracción.-Arthur se acomodó los anteojos.

-Ya.-asintió Ariadne.-Y cuando estemos allí ¿cómo buscaremos a Emma?

-Eames volverá a ser ella…y él le sacará la información, o al menos parte de ella. Vaya acercándose a la ventana, yo sacaré al resto de las proyecciones de aquí, y entonces Eames aprovechará el lío para matar a Emma, entonces tú hablarás con Toru.

-¿Yo?-Ariadne abrió los ojos como platos, y él sólo se limitó a asentir lentamente.

Antes de que Ariadne pudiese reaccionar, Arthur se las ingenió para sembrar el casi. Gritó algo que ella no llegó a entender pero que sirvió para alterar la atmósfera del lugar. Las proyecciones comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro como si no supieran con exactitud qué hacer, y entonces la esposa de Toru (o Eames, mejor dicho) sacó un arma del bolsillo de su blazer y disparó a la figura de Emma. Toru comenzó a gritar y llorar, insultando a su esposa, maldiciéndola en voz alta. Dom se acercó a él y lo detuvo, tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros.

Ariadne se acercó corriendo y le dijo.

-Podemos buscarla a Emma, Toru, pero debes calmarte.-el japonés pestañeó y la miró a ella y luego a Dom.

-Ven conmigo.-le pidió Cobb, arrastrándolo consigo a la ventana. El japonés todavía no llegaba a darse cuenta de que estaba dormido. Fue entonces cuando se percataron de que Yusuf le había puesto un sedante que lo había atontando.

Arthur volvió a aparecer con la ropa desacomodada, porque al parecer se había enfrentado contra una buena parte del subconsciente de Toru allí afuera. Se acercó a ellos y terminó de conectar a todos. En los ojos de Saito brillaba un cierto ápice de excitación: cada vez se enamoraba más de aquel mundo. Antes de finalizar, Arthur le besó la frente a Ariadne, y luego oprimió el botón de la maquina. Observó por la ventana: no sería muy difícil hacerlos caer, sólo necesitaría empujar el banco por la misma. Lo que le preocupaba era cómo hacer para caer con ellos.

 

**oOoOoOo**

 

Mientras tanto, Yusuf se las ingeniaba para esquiar los ataques de la mente de Toru. Sin embargo, el truco que Ariadne había implementando, le había facilitado la tarea enormemente. Y el hecho de poder correr y apuntar para disparar hacia afuera, también era de gran ayuda. Con agilidad, esquivó algunos de los disparos que volaron hacia a él, y agachándose, apunto hacia fuera, y derribó a unos tres contrincantes. A medida que más luchaba, más débiles eran las proyecciones. Pensó que la mente del japonés no estaba tan entrenada como había creído, y eso le alegró. Todo sería mucho más simple. Sin embargo, mientras tanto debía seguir ingeniándoselas para seguir manteniéndose a salvo a él y a los demás. Miró su reloj y calculó la cantidad de minutos que debía esperar para colocarle los auriculares a Arthur.

**oOoOoOo**

Se hallaron a sí mismos parados en el vestíbulo de un gran edificio. Toru tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre de tanto haber llorado pero se había tranquilizado cuando Ariadne lo calmó, diciéndole que la encontrarían y devolverían a la vida. Le pidieron a él que los guiara hasta su oficina y él asintió sin saber bien el por qué le estaba pidiendo ello. Se dirigieron al ascensor y subieron hasta el séptimo piso. Caminaron por un largo pasillo y doblaron hacia la izquierda. Fue entonces cuando la representación que el japonés tenía sobre su mujer, apareció. La mujer se acercó a él, corriendo y comenzó a golpearle el pecho, acusándolo de haberle sido infiel todo ese tiempo, gritándole que era un mentiroso por habérselo negado. Él la detuvo, tomándola de las muñecas.

-Te odio, y quiero que lo sepas. Mataste a la única persona que amé en serio, y nunca te lo perdonaré. Sí, ¿sabes qué?-escupió.-Te engañé con ella todo este tiempo y lo volvería hacer porque es la mujer de mis sueños. A ti, en cambio, nunca te quise en serio, la única razón por la cuál me casé contigo fue porque nuestros padres así lo dispusieron.

Su esposa se enojó tanto que su rostro se puso rojo, y en un acto de cólera, le agarro el cuello con ambas  manos, intentando asfixiarlo.

Ariadne se lanzó hacia ella y la derribó al suelo, entonces sin pensarlo demasiado, impulso el puño sobre su rostro, desmayándola. Eames silbó, sorprendiéndose de su fuerza. Toru abrió los ojos como platos, y entonces se percató de que Saito estaba allí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-se acercó a él casi con aire amenazador.

-Oye, no me mires así…tú me has traído.-se encogió de hombros. Toru lo miró de arriba abajo, y entonces asintió con la cabeza.

-Suena lógico, sí…puede que yo te haya traído.-se volvió hacia Dom.-Ahora, dime como encontrar a Emma.

Cobb sonrió: haberlo movilizado con algo emocionalmente tan fuerte reducía las posibilidades de que se diera cuenta de que le estaban haciendo una extracción porque todo su subconsciente estaría concentrado en otra cosa.

-Vayamos a su oficina, allí sabrá dónde encontrarla.-le dijo, con el misterio suficiente como para incentivarlo a que los siguiera guiando.

Siguieron marchando por donde lo estaban haciendo antes del inconveniente, pero de repente, volvieron a aparecer otras proyecciones que se interpusieron en su camino.

-Ustedes dos.-le dijo Dom a Eames y Ariadne.-sigan con él, yo me quedaré aquí con Saito a evitar que nada raro pase.

Japonés y Cobb hicieron surgir armas para comenzar a luchar contra las proyecciones que surgían de la nada. Algo en el plan no había salido como lo previsto y debían arreglar aquello, sin embargo les sorprendió la facilidad con la que los otros morían.

 

**oOoOoOo**

 

Arthur bloqueó las puertas y colocó explosivos a sus lados, buscando la manera de evitar que el subconsciente de Toru entrase. Volvió hacia sus compañeros y les ajustó los arneses. Verifico que el aparato de música estuviese allí y sonrió. Son embargo todavía tenía algo de tiempo porque hasta el momento no había escuchado la música la cuál indicaba que debían ir preparándose para subir. Se irguió rápidamente cuando un guardia entró y se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo. Arthur se hizo a un lado y lo tomó por el antebrazo. Se lo giró con fuerza, llevándoselo hacia la espalda, y entonces corriendo hacia otra de las ventanas lo tiró por allí. Le aburría en cierta manera que fuera tan fácil luchar contra esas proyecciones. Pensó que estarían mucho mejor entrenadas, eso era lo que le habían dicho cuando le presentaron la misión. Pero entonces se arrepintió de sus palabras porque la puerta se abrió bruscamente e ingresaron al menos seis hombres armados. Arthur hizo surgir una pared para proteger a sus compañeros, y entonces, tomando el arma, comenzó a disparar a quiénes lo querían atacar. Los otros sabían defenderse bien, pero seguían sin ser tan expertos como él, quién se había entrenado mucho tiempo en el ejército para perfeccionarse en la técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Yusuf seguía disparando hacia fuera. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que debía advertirles que en cualquier momento iría  a despertarlos. Se agachó y desenredó con rapidez los auriculares. Casi con brusquedad, se los colocó a Arthur, y tras eso presionó el botón play. Una vez que terminó, se las ingenió para seguir defendiéndose.

Arthur escuchó la música y supo que debía apurarse. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, debía esperar quince minutos para advertirle a Eames que iría a tirarlos por la ventana.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne y Eames corrieron siguiéndolo a Toru, esperando a que Dom terminara de desocuparse para que los alcanzara. Fue entonces cuando escucharon muy lentamente la canción de Edith Piaf y supieron que debían apurarse. Ingresaron a una oficina de tamaño envidiable. Toru miró allí, buscando a Emma, y fue entonces cuando Eames lo distrajo para que no viera cuando tomaba la apariencia de su amada. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Dom entró y se unió a ellos. Saito se había quedado afuera para evitar que todo se estropease.

-Toru, allí está Emma. Sin embargo la única manera de recuperarla es que le entregues algo que significa demasiado para ti, tu mayor secreto.-el japonés lo miró y tragó saliva, sus ojos se habían vuelto a poner llorosos. Del bolsillo interior de su saco, sacó una cajita muy pequeña de color azul.

-Mira…llevo guardando esto por meses-y entonces apoyó una rodilla sobre el suelo, la miró a los ojos, y preguntó.-Emma Lodge ¿quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo?-pero cuando la abrió, no se vio un anillo sino un pergamino amarillento enrollado. Toru lo tomó con los dedos y antes de pudiese reaccionar o darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Eames volvió a tomar su apariencia y se abalanzó sobre él para inmovilizarlo.

El cuarto empezó a moverse y a girar. Supieron que estaban cayendo y que debían terminar aquello lo antes posible. Eames volvió a tomar su apariencia y se abalanzó sobre el japonés. Dom entonces, le sacó de sus dedos el papel y lo desenrolló. Recorrió sus palabras con la vista, deteniéndose en las palabras claves, y cuando finalizo, sonrió triunfante antes de que el agua inundase el lugar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin del capítulo 14, y los dejo con la intriga (o al menos esa es mi intención) ¿Qué dirá el pergamino? ¿Cuál será la razón por la cuál Toru quiere volver a trabajar con Saito?   
> Bueno…espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen reviews. E  
> Un beso enorme, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	15. Hierba mala nunca muere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá es donde meto a un personaje que probablemente vayan a odiar.

La patada que Arthur les dio a sus compañeros estuvo perfectamente sincronizada con la que le había sido encargada a Yusuf. Fue por eso que aquello que sacó a Toru y a los demás del último nivel, fue el agua.  Volvieron a aparecer junto a Arthur en el departamento de Emma y salieron con esfuerzo de la bañadera porque la ropa empapada les pesaba. Yusuf les sonrió, sacudiéndose con ambas manos el polvillo que se le había adherido al saco. El departamento lucía destruido y había pedazos de escombro desparramados por todos los rincones. Afuera el tiroteo había cesado: ya no quedaban proyecciones que intentaran acabar con ellos. De repente, todo sucedió muy rápido: Toru  se abalanzó sobre Eames y lo derribó. Intentó golpearlo pero el inglés fue más rápido y lo apartó de sí, impulsando el puño sobre su rostro. El ex-socio de Toru se llevó las manos hacia el pómulo, tratando calmar el dolor: su mejilla palpitaba tanto que sentía que iría a estallar. Entonces Dom se acercó a él y volvió a drogarlo con cloroformo. Lo soltó sin importarle que su cuerpo inerte cayese de bruces al suelo. Levantó las cejas y se sacó el chaleco para escurrirlo. Los integrantes del equipo se miraron entre sí y tras un segundo asintieron con lentitud. Yusuf buscó una valija de cuero que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, la llevó hacia donde estaban los demás, y la abrió. De ella, cada uno sacó un revólver el cuál  se llevaron a la sien antes de jalar el gatillo.

Arthur apretó los párpados y los abrió rápidamente. Arqueó sus labios: Ariadne estaba a su lado, ella le sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. En la maquina quedaban unos pocos minutos que coincidieron con el final de la obra. Esperaron a que Toru despertara para verificar que todo iba bien, y aprovechando que seguía atontando,  se retiraron de allí, triunfantes. Afuera, aguardaron a que uno de los hombres de Saito los buscase en su limusina negra. El empresario le indicó a su chofer a dónde ir, y él, haciéndole caso, los llevó hacia uno de los bares más refinados de Londres.

Cuando entraron, los recibió el dueño, que por conocer a Saito, los sentó en la mejor ubicación y les sirvió su mejor alcohol. Pocas veces habían probado tan buen champagne y tan buen vino blanco. Incluso Steven, quién intentaba beber lo menos posible para cuidar su excelente figura, sintió que se le hacía agua la boca.

Eames, Yusuf y Dom aceptaron los habanos de  vainilla que les ofreció uno de los mozos: se lo llevaron a la boca y lo encendieron con un mechero Zippo. El resto, en cambio, se negó cortésmente. El humo cubrió la mesa y sus alrededores, e hizo toser a Ariadne. Eames se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Arthur por otro lado ya estaba acostumbrado al aroma a tabaco quemado, incluso sentía una leve atracción por él, pero al humo lo odiaba. Corrió su silla para evitar que la humareda les  inundase los pulmones a él y a Ariadne. Steven los miró y se incorporó sobre su lugar. Eames se percató  de aquello y entrecerró los ojos. Había algo extraño en él. Sabía que no era un mal hombre, y que no era ese tipo de personas capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quería, pero también se daba cuenta de que miraba a Ariadne con unos ojos bastantes obsesivos. Arthur también estaba constantemente pendiente de eso, pero solo por un instante se olvidó de ese pequeño detalle. Su mente, la cuál funcionaba a pura lógica, no lograba comprender por qué razón le tenía celos: Ariadne era suya y nunca había mostrado interés por Steven, y aún así, percibía una amenaza en él.

Steven se humedeció los labios y giró la cabeza, deteniéndose en Eames. El otro, sin embargo, no rompió el contacto visual que se estableció entre ellos. Quería descifrarlo, quería descubrir qué era lo que pensaba de la mujer a la cuál adoraba como hermana. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y se rascó la barbilla. Finalmente, Steven se sintió algo intimidado y bajó la vista. Había algo en el inglés que hacía que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, quizás fuera el hecho de no saber que a pesar de su pinta de chico malo, Eames era inofensivo.

-Bueno, basta de misterio.-pidió Yusuf.-¿Podrían decirnos que es lo que Toru se traía entre manos?

Dom sonrió, levanto las cejas y se llevó la copa a los labios.

-Bueno, en realidad es tan simple que hasta parece extraño…-se rió.

-Dilo de una buena vez.-exigió Saito.

-Volver a trabajar contigo era la única manera que tenía para dejar a su esposa y casarse con Emma de una vez por todas.-hizo una pausa.- Es por ello que su secreto se hallaba guardado en una cajita para anillos de compromiso.-guiñó un ojo. Saito se cubrió los labios con sus dedos índice y medio.

-No entiendo…- susurró, pensativo.- ¿Por qué tendría que volver a trabajar conmigo para ello?

-Porque su esposa le exigió una determinada cantidad de plata a condición de no demandarlo por haberla engañado…y sólo volviendo a ser tu socio puede ganar ese dineral sin quedarse en la ruina.

-Ya veo…-Saito chasqueó la lengua.-bueno, supongo que no es grave. Voy a meditar y considerarlo…

-Oh, vamos, Saito…acepta su petición.-le rogó Eames.-¿O no quieres que una bella pareja pueda consolidar su amor?

-Sí quiero, pero no me dijo la verdadera razón por la cuál quería volver a ser mi socio. Y no soporto que me mientan.

-No te mintió.- le dio una calada al puto.-Simplemente te ocultó la verdad, y no es que sea relevante ¿eh?-se encogió de hombros, sonriendo picaronamente.- Anda, piénsalo…

Saito asintió, pensativo, y el equipo no  tuvo que insistir mucho para convencerlo de que terminara aceptando volver  a trabajar con Toru: eran personas persuasivas, y sabían cómo usar los argumentos a su favor.

-Bueno, debo felicitarlos por un excelente labor.-Alzó la copa hacia arriba y los demás lo imitaron.-Nuevamente me sorprendió la perfección y pulcritud con la que trabajaron…y me gustaría que sigan formando parte de mi equipo. Les pagaré muy bien, en serio.

-Pensé que ya habíamos accedido a formar parte de tu equipo…-Yusuf levanto las cejas.

-Lo sé, pero sólo lo estoy aclarando. Soy muy afortunado de tener al mejor equipo, en verdad lo soy.

-Oh, para…nos haces sonrojar.-se burló Eames.-Pero sí, estamos dentro.

Ariadne, Dom y Steven asintieron la cabeza.

-Arthur ¿cuál es tu respuesta?-le preguntó Saito, deteniéndose en él que fue el único que no había respondido.

-Que no pienses en elefantes.-sonrió el aludido.-¿En qué estás pensando ahora?-observó como el japonés extendía las comisuras de sus labios.

-En elefantes.- Dom fue el único que entendió la broma por lo tanto fue el único que rió.

-Bueno, allí tienes la respuesta, por supuesto que es un sí.

**oOoOoOo**

Esa noche Saito dio una fiesta formal para celebrar la reincorporación de Toru al negocio. Abrió un salón tan grande como el anterior, contrató una barra de alcohol y a un disc-jockey para que pasara música tranquila y también bailable. La entrada al lugar no tardó en llenarse de periodistas a los cuáles costó sacar. Miles de reporteros y paparazis trataron de ingresar con sus cámaras y micrófonos, pero los guardias lograron mantenerlos afuera, evitando que fastidiaran con sus flashes y luces brillantes. Las únicas personas que pudieron entrar fueron aquellas que figuraban en la no muy larga lista hecha por los dos japoneses. El equipo se dio cuenta de la equivocación que había cometido Saito al dejar que Toru escogiese a sus invitados cuando desde la terraza que daba al jardín, vieron aparecer a Emma. La mujer saludó a Eames, Arthur y Ariadne, y se excusó diciendo que sólo estaba allí porque era amiga de Toru y porque quería aprovechar la ocasión para realizar una tesis para una cerrera de post-grado, pero ninguno le creyó ni siquiera un poco. Ariadne entró en pánico cuando se acordó de que Emma pensaba que era francesa.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó, preocupada.-No puedo fingir ser de París delante de Toru ¿o sí puedo hacerlo?-Arthur tensó la mandíbula.

-¡Qué estúpido que soy! No puedo creer que no haya reparado en ello… ¡demonios!-maldijo.

-Esperen…-Eames entrecerró los ojos.-Arthur,-giró su cabeza hacia él.-Nosotros nunca hemos hablado con Toru ¿cierto? Es decir, no sabe  nuestros nombres ni cómo hablamos…-preguntó, pausadamente.

-No, es cierto…-asintió-sólo lo conoce a Dom.

-Entonces,-hizo un gesto con su índice izquierdo-nosotros podemos seguir siendo James, Jack y Marie…-agregó, señalando la identidad falsa de cada uno-y si Toru nos dice algo al respecto, le diremos algo como  “Oh, debes estar confundiéndote con otra persona…”

-No es una mala idea.-admitió Arthur.

-¿Qué no es una mala idea?-preguntó el inglés.-Cariño, es una idea _excelente.-_ presumió, con orgullo.-Así que no se preocupen y sigan mi magnífico plan. Bien, aprovecharé que hay whiskey gratis e iré a buscarme un trago, no me extrañen.

Arthur la observo a Ariadne de arriba abajo y le sonrió. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido largo sin espalda y sin mangas de color verde loro. Su pelo suelto le caía sobre los hombros, dejando asomar unos aretes negros y dorados. Le tomó las manos y las llevó hacia sus hombros. Luego, deslizó los brazos por su cuerpo hasta tomarla de la cadera, y la aproximó hacia él.

-Te ves  bellísima, como siempre.-la halagó, sonriendo con la mirada. –Te pusiste colorada.-rió entre dientes.-Me encanta que te sigas sonrojando con cada cosa que digo.-le susurró al oído.

-Tú también te ves realmente guapo.-le contestó ella, haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de Arthur. Esa noche, se había vestido con una camisa blanca con finas líneas negras, un pantalón que hacía juego con su chaleco gris oscuro, y una corbata roja similar a la que había usado en la fiesta anterior. Sonrió y la abrazó un poco más fuerte, antes de empezar a mecerse al ritmo de la música lenta que se bailaba adentro.

-Te luciste con tu trabajo y todas las construcciones ¿sabes? Estuviste fantástica…

-Gracias, supongo…-sonrió ella.

-En serio lo digo, Ariadne, realmente eres buena en ésto. Llegarás muy lejos, ya lo verás.- Ariadne sólo asintió: él lograba dejarla sin palabras la mayoría de las veces. Arthur acercó su rosto al de ella y le atrapó los labios con los suyos. Luego besó la punta de su nariz, y finalmente su frente.-Te amo.-dijo, sin despegar la boca de su piel.-Nunca lo olvides…-hizo una pausa y la miró fijo a los ojos.-Nunca.-repitió. Ariadne se descolgó de sus hombros para aferrarse a su tronco y hundir la cabeza en su pecho.

-Los dejo cinco minutos solos y ya están a los besos y a los abrazos…vaya, ¿no quieren ir a un cuarto? Seguramente haya uno en el piso de arriba, pregúntele a Saito, que él debe saber.- bromeó Eames, dejando escapar el humo del cigarro por la nariz. Yusuf sonreía de oreja a oreja.-Hablando de parejas…Arthur,-se llevó el cigarro a la boca- ¿has visto quién está aquí, hablando con Emma?-preguntó, manteniendo atrapado el tabaco entre sus labios. Su amigo sacudió la cabeza.-Elizabeth, la rubia que utilicé para robarle la billetera a Fischer.-volvió a exhalar.

-Disculpa, Eames… ¿pero quién es ella?-Ariadne levantó una ceja.

-Oh, sólo una muchacha con la que estuve hace unos años.-se encogió de hombros.-Oh, sí…y por muchacha me refiero a que no es tan joven como parece…es más, es un año mayor que tú.-señaló a Ariadne.-Eso es todo.

-Vaya, ¿has estado con ella?-preguntó Yusuf, alzando su cabeza.-Es todo una hermosura.

-Sí, y no te pases de listo mirándola de más ¿eh?-rió, pero los tres se dieron cuenta de que hablaba en serio.-Demonios-mustió,-está viniendo con Toru y Emma para aquí.-Ariadne se puso blanca como el papel.-De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico, que no cunda el pánico…déjenme la situación a mí.-les pidió.

-¿Eames? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó Elizabeth.- ¡No te veo desde hace años!

-¿Qué tú no te llamabas James?-inquirió Emma.

-Así es.-asintió, luego miró a Elizabeth.-Disculpe, señorita…pero se debe estar confundiendo con otro hombre casi o tan guapo como yo.-y guiñó un ojo, seductoramente. La muchacha rubia abrió la boca, dubitativa, y luego, pareció comprender que Eames quería que le siguiese la corriente.

-Oh, discúlpeme… ¡es que son _tan_ parecidos! En serio lo siento.-Eames le agradeció con la mirada.

-No hay problema, preciosa.-esbozó una sonrisa ancha.

-¿De dónde conoces a Emma?-Toru encaró una ceja.

-Bueno, soy periodista…

-El señor James vino a entrevistarme el otro día, Toru….-le explicó.-Vino con su asistente, Marie.-y señaló a Ariadne, quién estaba completamente muda.-Jack, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó a Arthur.-no sabía que los conocieras.

-Oh, ¿no sabías que nos conocíamos? Trabajamos todos en el mismo equipo. Somos los mejores periodistas que tiene Saito. Jack se encarga de averiguar la información importante, Marie de transcribirlas y traducirlas al francés, y yo de realizar las entrevistas.-mintió Eames con descaro.

-¡ _Oigan_!-exclamó Toru-Yo los conozco… ¡ustedes me realizaron una extracción, ustedes me robaron un recuerdo!-Eames frunció el sueño.

-¿Una qué?-preguntó Eames.

-Oh, vamos…no se hagan los estúpidos, soy experto en detectar una porque me entrené para evitarlas. Una extracción, ya saben…robarme una idea o recuerdo metiéndose en mi subconsciente. ¡No puedo creer que Saito haya desconfiado de mí!-rugió.

-¡Cuántas palabras raras en una sola oración!-Eames chasqueó la lengua.-Oye, ¿cómo es eso de meternos en tu subconsciente? ¿Se utiliza la hipnosis para eso?-Toru echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sin alcanzar a ver el esfuerzo sobrehumano que Yusuf estaba haciendo para no reír.

-No, ya sabes que no. Utilizan esa máquina que sirve para meterse en los sueños de uno.

-¡¿Existe una maquina que puede hacer eso?! _¡De pelos!_ ¿Y tienes idea dónde se consiguen?-preguntó, con excitación.-Quiero comprar una…veré si con lo que tengo ahorrado me alcanza, sí, sí.

Arthur se mordió la lengua. Le resultaba realmente entretenido oír aquella discusión. Emma parecía no entender de qué hablaban y Elizabeth miraba al inglés de reojo. Ariadne reparó en ella: era tan atractiva y sensual como la había retractado Eames meses atrás. La discusión continuó varios minutos: Toru seguía acusándolo, y Eames seguía haciéndose el estúpido y lanzando exclamaciones de falsa admiración frente a cada cosa que el otro le decía.

-Oiga, espere un segundo-interrumpió Arthur.- Tal cosa no puede existir…-negó.-y suponiendo que en verdad exista. ¿Por qué le realizaríamos una extracción, o como quiera que se llame, a usted, sabiendo que es experto en evitarlas?-preguntó.-Es decir, sería suicida…sobre todo considerando lo que nos podría hacer después de ello.-levantó las cejas.

-Pero ustedes fueron a ver la obra de Mozart junto a mí, y esa misma noche sentí que me robaron información mía muy personal…lo sé, ustedes tuvieron algo que ver.

-¡Lo que dice tiene menos sentido cada vez!-negó Arthur.-Nunca me perdería una obra de Mozart, menos aún una ópera tan importante como lo es _Las Bodas de Fígaro,_ para realizar tal cosa. Supongo que habrá soñado con nosotros porque fuimos las últimas personas que vio antes de echarse a dormir. Y hablando de eso… ¡No puedo creer que se haya dormido en la ópera! Vaya manera de tirar plata a la basura…-sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo también me dormiría…-exclamó Yusuf, uniéndose a la mentira.-Sólo fui porque Saito me lo pidió, pero ¡qué aburrimiento! La pasé muy mal, en serio.-sacudió la cabeza, y luego lo miró a Arthur- Creo que eres la única persona que goza de la música clásica.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó Toru, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Me llamo Yusuf, y soy uno de los contadores de Saito…como Dominic Cobb, creo que ya lo conoce a él.

-Sí lo hago… ¿Y tú por qué no hablas?-le preguntó a Ariadne, dirigiéndose a ella con brusquedad. No entender la situación lo ponía agresivo.

-Oh, pegdón…es que pgrefiego no hablag mucho pogque mi ingles no es tan bueno como me gustagía.

-Es de Francia, Toru, vive en París.-aclaró Emma. Elizabeth le sonrió.

-Pruébalo.-exigió el japonés.-Habla en Francés.

-No sé que quiges que te diga…

-Algo, lo que sea.- Toru ya tenía los nervios de punta. Eames miró hacia abajo antes de clavar su vista en Elizabeth.

-Uhm… _Je suis française et j’ ai etudié anglais pendant cinq ans. J’ adore Inglaterre et je aimerais vivre ici mais ma famille me manque._

-¿Qué demonios ha dicho?-preguntó Toru.

-Ha dicho “Soy francesa y estudié inglés por cinco años. Adoro Inglaterra y me encantaría vivir aquí, sin embargo extraño a mi familia”-respondió Arthur.

-Wow, Jack…no tenía idea que supieras francés.-Eames levantó las cejas, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…les creo.-mustió Toru.-Disculpen…-y desconcertado, se fue, con Emma siguiéndolo dos pasos atrás.

Elizabeth esperó a que los otros dos se perdieran de vista y entonces dijo.

-Vaya, Eames…sí que te has lucido. Ahora entiendo por qué eres _tan_ buen extractor. Pero me debes una ¿eh?

-Por supuesto que sí, locura. Gracias.-sonrió, guiñando un ojo.-Oye ¿Te parece si te acompaño a tomar un trago?

-De acuerdo, acompáñame…-asintió Elizabeth. Eames la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la barra.

-¿Creen que le guste en serio?-preguntó Ariadne.

-Yo creo que sí.-asintió Yusuf.-Pero con Eames nunca se sabe. Aunque sería bueno que estuviera con alguien.

-Sí, lo sería.-admitió Arthur.-Y se lo merece…se merece estar con alguien que valga la pena.-Yusuf alzó las cejas y las volvió a bajar rápidamente.

Permanecieron en silencio, sin poder creer la situación de la que habían logrado escapar: Eames había tenido una idea excelente en hacerse el desentendido. Una leve brisa sacudía las copas de los árboles del jardín. Arthur se respaldó sobre la baranda de la terraza y rodeó a Ariadne con su brazo derecho. Yusuf volteó la cabeza y observó cómo Cobb y Saito se aproximaban a ellos.

-Oye, lamento el escándalo que Toru acaba de montar.-se disculpó Saito.

-No hay problema, Eames salvó la situación.-respondió Arthur.

-Eames me dijo que ustedes dos también estuvieron muy bien.-replicó Cobb.-Bien hecho, Arthur.-palmeó su brazo.-Y a ti también, bien hecho.-le sonrió a Ariadne, y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-preguntó Yusuf, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Oh, lo siento-Dom lo miró, ensanchando sus comisuras.-Pero asumí que como fue idea de Eames, tú también ayudaste. Gracias.-hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

**oOoOoOo**

En las dos semanas siguientes, el equipo se encargó de realizar dos misiones menores en las cuáles no costó trabajar. Una de ellas fue averiguar el paradero de un señor relacionado a la empresa de Toru que había perdido la memoria: resultó ser que su hijo quiso ocupar su lugar porque temía por su salud. La otra consistió en averiguar un dato que uno de los ingenieros de Cobol se tenía guardado. Terminaron hallando que este empleado trabajaba de noche como cocinero en un Restaurante de buen nombre, y no quería que nadie se enterara. Si bien ninguno de los dos trabajos se trató de palabras mayores, les sirvió para seguir entrenándose en aquel mundo.

La noche que Saito decidió darles un descanso de dos semanas Arthur y Ariadne salieron a recorrer la ciudad, pero emprendieron la vuelta cuando pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el suelo. Ariadne no se cansaba de pensar que Londres bajo la lluvia era un espectáculo, y él opinaba igual que ella. En la calle había muy pocas personas: la mayoría se hallaba refugiada en su hogar o en donde fuera que se estuviese quedando. Estaban a pocos metros del hotel cuando la lluvia se largó con fuerza. Arthur detuvo a Ariadne y la besó. Primero con suavidad, acariciando sus labios lentamente, y luego con más insistencia. Ariadne le hacía sentir cosas nuevas cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que lo tocaba: le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Se separó con lentitud, succionándole el labio inferior, y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ariadne sonrió y dio un par de pasos pero él le tomo la mano, la jaló hacia sí y estampó la boca sobre su pómulo. Sonriendo sobre su piel dijo: "Me encantas". Ella se rió y se apartó, jugando. Poco y nada le importaba a él que en ese momento hubiera alguien que los pudiese ver, después de todo, la había besado frente a todo el subconsciente de Fischer.

-Vaya, conmigo nunca te habrías animado a hacer eso.-ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con una  mujer alta y de excelente figura. Tenía  el cabello largo y rubio casi rojizo, ojos grises, nariz pequeña y labios finos. Se hallaba totalmente impecable: lucía una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro que combinaba con un blazer, unos zapatos de taco, y encima se hallaba totalmente seca porque un paraguas la protegía de la lluvia. Arthur apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo-¿Será que el tiempo te ha cambiado?-sonrió con un aire de superioridad. Entonces, miró a Ariadne y regocijándose le dijo:-Oh, disculpa mi descortesía, linda…yo soy Caroline, la ex-novia de Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, fin del capítulo 15. Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan entretenido. ¿Qué piensan de la razón que tuvo Toru para volver a trabajar con Saito? ¿Y de Eames y Eiizabeth? Y sobretodo ¿qué piensan de Caroline? Por favor, dejen sus reviews.


	16. El fin justifica los medios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dolió mucho escribir este capítulo en su momento

Ariadne permaneció en silencio y miró la mano con desconfianza. Alzando ligeramente su ceja derecha, le devolvió el gesto.

-Ariadne.-se presentó.

-¿Eres la novia de Arthur?-preguntó Caroline con desdén.

-Sí.-se adelantó a contestar él Ariadne sintió una sacudida en la boca del estómago. No esperaba esa respuesta tenía que admitirlo, sin embargo el comentario hizo que sonriera interiormente. –De todos modos,-agregó Arthur-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Y de ese modo me hablas, Arthur?-inquirió fingiendo una mueca de tristeza. Chasqueó dos veces la lengua y sacudió la cabeza-Pero ¿cómo? Si yo te extrañé _tanto…_ ¿es que no te alegras de verme?-Arthur alzó y bajó el ceño rápidamente como queriendo decir “¿Tú crees?”. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza pero los tres parecían haberse olvidado de ese no tan pequeño detalle.

-Un gusto haberte visto, Caroline.-replicó Arthur con falsa cortesía-Ariadne y yo debemos regresar al hotel.

-Oh, entonces los acompaño.-dijo Coraline.-He visto a ese amigo tuyo, el inglés… ¿cómo era su nombre? Oh, sí…Eames,- sonrió con suficiencia- y casualmente, yo también me hospedo allí.-Ariadne rió entre dientes, claramente sin creer que ello se tratase de una coincidencia.

Presos de un silencio incómodo, Arthur y Ariadne caminaron los pocos metros que los separaban del hotel, con Caroline siguiéndole los pasos. Él mantenía la mandíbula tensa y el puño firmemente apretado. “¿Qué he hecho para que me suceda esto?” pensó.

En el lobby del hotel, Arthur saludó a Caroline con un áspero y seco “chau” y luego tomó a Ariadne de la mano y la arrastró hacia el ascensor. Ella permaneció en silencio, no porque estuviera molesta sino porque simplemente no sabía qué decir. Se abrazó a sí misma con el brazo libre, intentando calmar el frío que sentía por la ropa empapada que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Ni bien entraron en la habitación, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Arthur y se metió en el baño. Abrió el grifo de la ducha antes de observarse al espejo. Habiendo visto a Caroline, habiendo visto lo bella y segura de sí misma que era, se preguntó qué veía Arthur en ella. No era que se sintiera poca cosa, sino que no se parecía en nada a su ex. El vapor empañó el vidrió y entonces se metió en la tina. No tardó mucho en bañarse, pero se quedó pensando en la expresión de Arthur: era evidente que él y Caroline no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo, o al menos eso quiso creer.

Cuando volvió al cuarto descubrió que Arthur la esperaba sobre la cama, con los pies en suelo y las manos entrelazadas. Se veía preocupado.

-Ariadne, sobre lo que acaba de pasar…

-No te preocupes, Arthur-sacudió la cabeza-No tienes que explicarme nada.

-¿No estás enfadada?-quiso saber, algo triste.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-respondió con sinceridad- Arthur, tienes 29 años…no me sorprende que hayas estado con otras mujeres, y tampoco puedo enojarme por ello…sería ilógico.

-Lo sé, pero si fuese al revés, yo no sería tan lógico…odiaría conocer a alguno de tus exs-Además, la manera en la que se presentó contigo-resopló y se humedeció el labio-no fue para nada agradable. Te pido disculpas por ello.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Quiso provocarme y no lo consiguió.-sonrió con orgullo-Arthur…una pregunta…cuándo ella preguntó si éramos novios, y tú respondiste que sí, ¿lo decías…?

-¿En serio?-finalizó Arthur por ella. Ariadne asintió-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿tú no lo ves así?

-Bueno, sí…pero no sabía que pensaras igual.-Arthur sonrió, se recostó y le hizo un gesto para que se uniera a él.

 Ariadne se acostó a su lado y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho.  Arthur comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, enredado sus dedos en él. Giró su cabeza para besarle la sien, y con ella en brazos, se quedó dormido.

Una hora y media después, la alarma los despertó para que bajaran a cenar. En el restaurant del hotel, como era usual, Eames y Yusuf los esperaban en la mesa de siempre. Al inglés no paraba de sorprenderle que cambiaran la comida todos los días, pero como el amaba la comida se alegró por ello.

-¿Y esa cara larga, Arthur?-le preguntó Yusuf, echándole sal a su comida.

-¿Hum?-respondió él, que no se había dado cuenta de que le hablaban hasta que escuchó su nombre. Giró su cabeza y vio entrar a Caroline-Oh ¡genial!-mustió. Apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, dejó caer la frente sobre sus dedos.

-Algo me dice que conoces a esa mujer.-soltó Eames girando la cabeza de ella hacia él-Su rostro me suena conocido-pensó en voz alta-¿quién es?

-Caroline.-respondió.

-Caroline…Caroline…Ca…-y abrió los ojos como paltos.- ¡¿Esa Caroline?!-Arthur asintió-¿Hace cuánto no la ves? ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?

-Años, y para ser sincero, no tengo ni puta idea. De hecho me interrumpió mientras be…mientras estaba con Ariadne.

Eames ahogó una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza y se llevó la copa de vino blanco a los labios.

-¿Sabes? No quiero preocuparte…-empezó a decir Yusuf-pero Coraline,

-Caroline.-le corrigió Arthur.

-Bueno, sí, Caroline está viniendo hacia aquí.-finalizo, estirando el cuello unos centímetros.

Ariadne la observó acercarse. Había algo elegante en su forma de andar: quizás fuera su paso decidido, o quizás fuera lo erguida que caminaba.

-Arthur.-saludó ella ni bien llego a la mesa.-Tengo que hablar contigo ¿Me permites un momento mañana durante el almuerzo?-aunque hubiese sido una pregunta, lo que dijo sonó más a una exigencia.

-No lo sé, Caroline…siempre almuerzo con ellos.

-No te matará cambiar la rutina un día, lindo. Veo que en ese aspecto sigues siendo idéntico que antes.-Arthur la fulminó con la mirada, pero a ella pareció no importarle. Golpeteó los dedos contra su copa de vidrio y suspiró. Entonces, giró su cabeza hacia Ariadne y ella asintió con lentitud.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, mañana a la una, en este mismo lugar.-si iba a hablar con ella, sería en el horario y lugar que quisiese. Caroline sonrió con suficiencia.- Mmm… ¿dependes de tu novia para contestar?-giró su cabeza a Ariadne-Me pregunto, ¿acaso sabes algo del pasado de Arthur?-encorvó más aún las comisuras de sus labios. Arthur tragó saliva y clavó la vista en su plato.

-¿Te refieres a sus épocas de bohemio?-interrumpió Eames.-Sí, y ya lo hemos fastidiado por eso, así que  no te preocupes, tenemos la situación cubierta.-esbozó una sonrisa que dejó ver su dentadura.

-No.-Ariadne hizo caso omiso a la broma de Eames, no iba a permitir que Caroline la intimidara.-Y tampoco es que quiera o necesite hacerlo…después de todo, ahora está con migo ¿no es así?-Caroline borró su sonrisa y ahogó un gruñido.

-Eso parece.-contestó en un tono seco.-Los veo mañana,-les dijo, y mirando a Arthur agregó.-Y tú,  no te olvides de nuestra cita.-habiendo dicho eso, se retiró.

-¿Cita?-Eames arqueó las cejas. Arthur no contestó, sino que observó a Ariadne.

-Vaya, ¡esa mujer es una fiera!-resopló Yusuf.

-Y no en el buen sentido.-aclaró Eames. Yusuf sacudió la cabeza.

**oOoOoOo**

-Nuevamente, te pido disculpas por lo que acaba de pasar.-Arthur se frotó el pelo. Odiaba que Caroline tratase así a Ariadne, pero más odiaba aún no haberla frenado.

-¿Quieres dejar de pedir perdón por eso?  No es tu culpa que Caroline sea una imbécil.

-Lo sé, pero aún así…

-Cállate y bésame.-le ordenó Ariadne, tomándolo de la camiseta. Arthur sonrió y acercándose a su rostro, le entreabrió la boca con la suya.

-Sin embargo no es justo…-se separó y extendió una de sus comisuras-Tú nunca me besas a mí.

-Oh ¡al demonio!-se colgó de su cuello y se colocó en puntillas de pie para pegar sus labios a los de él

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur miró el reloj de su muñeca y maldijo para sus adentros. Odiaba que la gente fuera impuntual, y quería terminar con esa situación lo más rápido posible. Clavó su vista en el suelo y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa. Una voz la sacó del trance.

-Siento el retraso, lindo.-Caroline se sentó frente a él y se acomodó el cabello. Tiempo atrás, Arthur habría caído rendido frente a aquel gesto, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

-Uno: tengo nombre.-la miró-Dos: ¿de qué querías hablar?

-Eres ansioso ¿eh?-rió-Todo a su tiempo, Arthur… ¿por qué no me cuentas algo de ti, primero?-él encaró una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-La razón por la cuál nunca me volviste a buscar, por ejemplo.

-¿Por qué te habría buscado, Caroline? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me dejó a mí. Y después de eso no me hiciste la vida muy sencilla, para ser precisos.

-Vaya, sí que eres resentido… _“tú me dejaste a mí”.-_ lo imitó-Eso es cosa de niños, Arthur.-él se encogió de hombros. Giró su vista hacia la puerta del restaurant y vio a Yusuf, a Eames y a Ariadne. Ésta le guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse con sus dos compañeros en una mesa alejada. Aquello hizo que sintiese ganas de derretirse, y por eso la observó y esperó a que ella lo volviese a mirar para sonreírle y devolverle el gesto. Caroline se dio vuelta, y volviendo a encararlo le dijo.-Estás colado por esa chiquilla.

-Sí, lo estoy.-Y esa chiquilla también tiene nombre, se llama Ariadne.

-Ajá, sí…como sea, el punto es que ella te tiene como idiota. Y eso me hace pensar: uno no se enamora más de una vez en la vida, Arthur.-volvió a esbozar su característica sonrisa de superioridad.

-No coincido contigo, pero si lo que dices es cierto, entonces supongo que nunca te amé.-su voz fue cortante. Caroline se mordió el labio y se reclinó sobre la silla.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa por ella y por tus amigos, no?-Arthur asintió sin saber a qué quería llegar-Entonces supongo que es momento de sacar a flote eso tan importante que tenía que decirte. Me han enviado de _Random Black Wood_ a buscarte. Te necesitan de nuevo en el equipo.

-¿Y por qué a mí?-encaró una ceja.

-¿No es obvio? Necesitan un hombre clave.

-Hay muchos hombres claves.-contestó.

-¡Oh, vamos! Deja la modestia de lado, Arthur…te conozco demasiado y sé que sabes que, junto a mí, eres el mejor para ésto.

-Lo siento, pero no volveré…-se negó.

-Y aquí es donde la situación se pone “interesante”-rió-Si no vuelves, tengo permiso de hacerte daño…y creo que el mayor daño que te puedo provocar es el de dañar a tus amigos.-giró la cabeza hacia Eames, Yusuf y Ariadne- ¿Te imaginas…? Creo  que podría hacer que encerraran a Cobb, por ejemplo…volver a quitarle sus privilegios. Podría crear falsos papeles para que deportaran a su químico, o divertirme con Eames y esa persona que los contrató.-Arthur apretó el puño que descansaba sobre la mesa.-Oh, sí…me he encargado de investigar-se mordió el labio-Pero con la que mejor la pasaría, sería con Ariadne.-él la miró con odio y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó con la voz trémula.

-Es simple…mañana mismo, a las cuatro de la madrugada, partiremos para Chicago.

-¡¿Mañana?!-ella asintió.

-Te quedarás dos años con nosotros, ni más, ni menos. Y durante ese tiempo tendrás prohibido entrar en contacto con cualquier persona ajena a la empresa con la que hayas trabajado alguna vez.

-Tiene que ser una broma ¿eso por qué?

-Piensa, Arthur…que tienes cabeza. No somos estúpidos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que hables de nuestros planes.

-No lo haría.-contestó él.

-Yo sé que no, eres demasiado confiable, pero  a _Random Black Wood_ no le importa. Y en cierta manera me alegra, porque de ese modo ese modo no volverás a hablar con Ariadne, lo que significa que no habrá distracciones.-la sonrisa que esbozó dejó ver sus dientes blancos.-De más está decir que sería un desperdicio que intentaras hacerles llegar un mensaje a ella o el resto a través de tu familia o de amigos ajenos al negocio. No puedes hablar de esto con _nadie._ Así que ya sabes,-se detuvo un instante, y luego volvió a meter el dedo en la llaga.-Violas las reglas, y los que pagan la consecuencia no eres tu sino tus amigos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Caroline?-le penetró la mirada con los ojos.

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas…ya sabes cuál es el lema de nuestra empresa-hizo un gesto con la mano- _“El fin justifica los medios”_. Muy sabio Maquiavelo ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo sé que no me retendrán más de dos años?

-Es simple, Arthur: puedo ser una perra…

-Sí, lo eres.-ella pasó el comentario por alto.

-Pero soy una mujer de palabra.-Sacó de su cartera unos papeles y una lapicera que dejó sobre la mesa.-Aquí está el contrato, dice todo lo que necesitas saber. Léelo y fírmalo.- Arthur tomó las hojas y las revisó con detenimiento. Acto seguido tomó el bolígrafo y trazó su firma donde indicaba.

**oOoOoOo**

Permaneció en silencio toda la cena. No se rió ni tampoco hizo comentarios sobre las típicas bromas de Yusuf y Eames. Estaba tan aturdido por su conversación con Caroline que ni siquiera intentó defenderse cuando el inglés volvió a sacar a flote su época como bohemio. Simplemente no tenía fuerzas para hablar o reír.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Arthur y Ariadne regresaron a su cuarto. En el ascensor, ella interrumpió el silencio.

-Arthur ¿te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callado hoy, en especial recién.

-Sí, estoy bien.-mintió-Simplemente estoy cansado, eso es todo.-agregó intentando sonreír.

Arthur sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la suite. Dejó que ella entrara primero, y luego cerró la puerta. El cuarto se hallaba solamente iluminado por la luna que se filtraba levemente a través de la ventana. Ariadne no llegó a prender la luz de la habitación porque Arthur se precipitó sobre ella y, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos, la besó con pasión desesperada.

Ariadne se mantuvo inmóvil, petrificada por la sorpresa, pero no tardó en reaccionar. Le rodeó el cuello y enredando los dedos en su pelo, dejó que él la apegase hacia sí. Arthur sentía las caderas de ella incrustadas a sus muslos, y su torso adherido al suyo. Deslizó las manos hacia su espalda y la abrazó con más fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse a ella. Serpentearon hacia la cama, intentando en vano no chocar contra los muebles que había de por medio, y cayeron sobre ella. Arthur la acomodó bajo su cuerpo: le urgía sentirla y acariciarla tanto como pudiese, necesitaba seguir rozándola y amándola. Ariadne arqueó la columna y levantó ligeramente el torso para que él la sujetase y besase su mentón. Esa noche, Arthur y Ariadne se tocaron y se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Ella no supo que esa fue la manera que Arthur tuvo en decirle adiós.

Arthur no pudo dormir, no sabiendo que esa era su última noche con Ariadne. Se quedó observándola mientras dormía, delineándola con la mirada y rozándole la piel con las yemas de los dedos.

Las tres de la mañana llegaron mucho antes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado. En silencio se paró, se vistió y terminó de guardar en su valija la ropa que le quedaba. Luego tomó el block de notas que había sobre su mesa de luz, arrancó una hoja y escribió:

_Ariadne,_

_Estos días contigo fueron increíbles, nunca los olvidaré. Te quiero mucho._

_P.D: No intentes buscarme._

Apretó los labios y la dejó sobre su almohada. Escribió dos notas más que metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y entonces se inclinó sobre Ariadne y besó con suavidad sus labios. Ella arrugó los párpados pero no se despertó.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación. Caminó con cuidado hacia la puerta que daba al cuarto de Eames y Yusuf, y se detuvo ante ella. Le tentó tocarla, llamar a sus amigos, pero no lo hizo. Resopló, sacudió la cabeza, y se agachó para dejar en el suelo uno de los papeles que había guardado hace unos minutos. Cuando se paró, escuchó el pitido del ascensor y vio que Eames salía de él con las manos guardadas en los pliegues de su jean.

-¿Eames? ¿Qué demon…? ¿Qué haces fuera del cuarto?-preguntó.

-No podía dormir y salir a dar una vuelta ¿tú?-encaró una ceja-¿Qué acabas de dejar en el piso? ¿Y por qué llevas el equipaje?-el inglés lo miró.-Arthur ¿qué sucede?

-Me voy, Eames.-se limitó a responder.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-volvió a preguntar.

-Lo que has oído, me largo de aquí.-su voz sonaba dura, pero había algo en ella que al inglés no le terminaba de cuadrar.

-Ya veo… -lo miró de arriba abajo y entrecerró los ojos-¿y por qué te marchas?-le cuestionó. Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Arthur no tenía planeado cruzarse con ninguno de ellos por lo que no había preparado ninguna excusa.

-Me he aburrido…trabajar con Saito y ustedes ya no es lo que era antes.-apretó con fuerza el mango de su valija. Quería irse de allí, quería evitar una despedida.

-Eres un terrible mentiroso, lo sabías ¿no?-Eames lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Como buen falsificador que era no le costaba ni un poco darse de cuando la gente le mentía o no-Ahora, ¿por qué no pruebas diciéndome la verdad?-sugirió.

-Esa es la verdad, Eames.-quizás, volviendo a repetir la mentira él le terminaría creyendo, pero estuvo demasiado lejos de ser así.

-Sí, Arthur, y yo he nacido ayer…-su expresión era severa, Arthur nunca lo había visto así de serio.-Dime la verdad.-Arthur suspiró.

-Caroline me ha obligado a marcharme con ella.-confesó.

-Déjame ver si entiendo…-pidió el inglés-¿Vas a dejar a tu novia actual, a tus amigos y compañeros, y a tu trabajo por tu _ex-novia?_

-No es como tu crees, Eames…-respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza, riendo con incredulidad.-Caroline quiere que vuelva a trabajar a _Random Black Wood._ -las palabras que salieron de su boca se atragantaron entre sí. A Arthur nunca le había costado hablar, pero en ese momento tenía que esforzarse por hablar con claridad.

-¿Es broma?-Eames no podía darle crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, simplemente se negaba a creerlo.

-Ojalá lo fuera.-deseó Arthur esbozando una mueca.

-Sigo sin entender por qué le estás haciendo caso.

-Porque sino…-permaneció en silencio un segundo-les haría daño. Caroline me dijo que si no regresaba a trabajar con ellos, ustedes y Ariadne en especial correrían peligro. _Todos y cada uno de ustedes_ …-esbozó una sonrisa amarga.-Y no puedo arriesgarme a ello, Eames, no puedo…

-No sabía que la gente de _Random Black Wood_ fuera así.

-Ahora ya sabes porque me fui…-se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-Arthur, es una locura…no tiene sentido lo que haces. Y tampoco tiene sentido que te vayas a las escondidas, como si fueses un ladrón o un criminal…tiene que haber otra forma.

-Créeme que no la hay,-contestó él secamente-Si la hubiera, todo sería distinto.

-Espero que por lo menos te mantengas en contacto.-él lo miró, Arthur sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco puedo.-y antes de que Eames pudiese preguntar al respecto, agregó.-Caroline dice que la empresa teme que les pase información en caso de hablar con ustedes…pero la realidad es que estoy seguro de que fue ella quien tuvo la idea. Me ha cortado todos los víveres.

-Me niego a que lo hagas Arthur. Por el bien del equipo y por el bien de Ariadne…no dejaré que te vayas.-se interpuso ante él-Es un acto de nobleza totalmente estúpido.

-¡Demonios, Eames!-masculló Arthur con la voz quebrada-No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. ¿Piensas que a mí me agrada dejar _todo lo que quiero_ así como así?-se frotó los ojos-Piensa en Ariadne…si algo le sucediese, _no lo soportaría_. No puedo ponerlos en riego a ustedes a cambio de  mi felicidad, no puedo ser tan egoísta.-el inglés iba a protestar pero él lo interrumpió.-No haría esto si no supiera que es la única salida.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo…-bufó-¿cuánto tiempo te irás?

-Dos años.

-¡¿DOS AÑOS?!

-¡Baja la voz, Eames!-le ordenó. Lo último que quería era despertar a Ariadne, Yusuf y el resto del hotel. Ya bastante tenía con habérselo cruzado a él.-Debes prometerme que no dirás nada.-le pidió.

-Oh, no…eso sí que no.

-Eames.-le exigió-prométemelo. Si supieran la verdad, me buscarían y todo esto sería en vano. Prométeme que te mantendrás callado y te harás el desentendido.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo…-contestó, bajando los brazos en gesto de rendición.

-La nota que dejé en el piso es para ustedes dos…y ésta,-sacó el último papel de su bolsillo- es para Dom y Saito. Si preguntan, diles que cuando despertaste las encontraste por ahí.-dejó escapar un largo soplido y chasqueó la lengua.-Fue placer volver a trabajar contigo, Eames…-le tendió la mano. El inglés en vez de tendérsela en respuesta, lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo amistoso y lo soltó. Luego le palmeó el brazo y permitió que caminase al ascensor. Antes de entrar en él, Arthur se dio vuelta una última vez para decir.-Un último favor ¿sí? Cuídala a Ariadne.-el inglés asintió.

Abajo lo esperaba Caroline. Llevaba consigo una valija pequeña y fucsia de _Louis Vuitton._ A ella siempre le habían gustado las cosas de marca, y más aún le gustaba lucirlas. La sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro le dio asco. Quiso gritarle, y de no ser porque ella era una mujer, le habría pegado.

-Te has tardado.-lo miró.

-Sí, bueno…lo que me pediste no es exactamente fácil.-le contestó, controlándose de no perder el control.

-Por aquí.-sonrió. Arthur la siguió por la calle hasta una furgoneta color negro de vidrios polarizados. Caroline le indicó al chofer que abriera la puerta del baúl y guardó su valija allí. Esperó a que él hiciese lo mismo y cerró la puerta. Luego, se acomodaron en el asiento de atrás y esperaron a que el vehículo arrancase. Arthur observó como el hotel se  perdía de vista, y se mordió el labio.

-Tuviste una despedida acalorada con Ariadne, me imagino.-se regocijó Caroline.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-se limitó a responder Arthur.-Nada de lo que sucede entre Ariadne y yo es asunto tuyo, me gustaría dejártelo en claro.

-En todo caso de lo que sucedió.-rió de una manera malvada.-Ay, Arthur… ¿ _tan_  mal te pones?-preguntó a modo de burla.-El mar está lleno de mujeres más bellas y ardientes…mujeres como yo.-y llevó la mano a su pierna. Arthur se la apartó.

-Te diré algo y espero que se te grabe en la cabeza: hago esto por mis amigos, no por ti. Quiero que sepas que te odio, y que _nunca_ te perdonaré.

-¿No sabes lo que dicen? Odiar es darle demasiada importancia a una persona… ¿yo te importo, Arthur?-lo miró, curvando sus labios.

Él apretó los dientes “Espero que algún día alguien le borre esa sonrisa sarcástica de un buen golpe” pensó.

-No podrías estar más equivocada: no me importas ni un poco.

Arthur reclinó la cabeza sobre el vidrio del auto. Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que habían realizado con éxito el trabajo que Saito les encomendó, y uno desde que el turista había decidido contratarlos a todos para que trabajasen exclusivamente para él. Pero ese mes de felicidad se había esfumado de su vida como se resbala el humo de las manos. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz: a Ariadne, al equipo y al trabajo que quería…y ahora todo eso se había ido. Arthur no era de los hombres que lloraba, pocas veces lo había hecho. Sin embargo, por primera vez en años, dejó que una rebelde lágrima de tristeza resbalase por su mejilla.

**oOoOoOo**

Cuando Ariadne despertó, notó que algo iba mal. Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró el reloj. Era muy temprano como para que Arthur no esté, incluso tratándose de él. Entonces, vio la anotación que descansaba en la almohada de Arthur. Tomó el papel y leyó lo que decía. Incrédula, arrugó la nota con la mano y la dejó caer al piso. Salió de la cama de un salto y abrió el armario sólo para descubrir que las pertenencias de su novio ya no se hallaban allí. Se metió en el baño con la esperanza de encontrar algo suyo pero tampoco quedaban rastros de él. Sin importarle estar en piyama, bajó al lobby. En el mismo estaban Eames, Yusuf, Dom, Saito y Steven. Hablaban a lo bajo, casi murmurando, y se veían preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Arthur?-preguntó Ariadne. Cobb la observó con ojos tristes y sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

-No lo sabemos…se ha marchado.-Ariadne se quedó paralizada. Sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayese sobre su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué…? No, no puede ser, me están jugando una broma.-se desesperó. Dom volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Nos ha dejado una nota

-¿Qué? ¿A ustedes también?-Ariadne había tenido la esperanza de que tan sólo se tratase de una broma de mal gusto, pero aquella respuesta le evidenció que no lo era.

-Lo sentimos.-murmuró Yusuf.

-No, me niego a creerlo… ¡no!-comenzó sollozar, pero Eames se acercó a ella y la abrazó, protegiéndola como a una hermana menor.

-Se ha ido, Ariadne.-le dijo con tristeza.-Arthur se ha ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué pensaron? No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero la frase de “Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que habían realizado con éxito el trabajo que Saito les encomendó, y uno desde que el turista había decidido contratarlos a todos para que trabajasen exclusivamente para él. “también fue usada en el primer capítulo…claramente lo hice a propósito, jajaja. Ahora sí, como siempre les pido, dejen sus reviews, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	17. Pasión vs. razón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 17....solo faltan tres.

_Dos años después…_

El Despertador volvió a sonar. Arthur lo apagó de mala gana, se incorporó sobre la cama y sacudió su cabello. “Una mañana menos” pensó. Llevaba casi veinticuatro meses preso de esa asquerosa rutina y ya estaba más que cansado de ella. Se sentía enjaulado: _Random Black Wood_ lo había apresado como se apresa a un pájaro y había cortado sus alas. Allí no tenía absolutamente a nada: ni a sus amigos, ni al trabajo que en verdad quería, ni a Ariadne. Lo único que lo consolaba en ese momento era saber que le faltaba menos de una semana para poder volver volar y ser libre.

Se duchó con agua fría antes de vestirse para ir a desayunar. El café de allí tenía gusto a agua sucia, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ese sabor. Además, cualquier cosa que lograra mantenerlo despierto le era bienvenida.

Entró en su estudio arrastrando los pies, sacó su laptop de la valija de la maleta de cuero marrón y comenzó a trabajar. Era bastante aliviador saber que ya había cumplido con casi todo lo que debía. Solo le faltaba investigar unas pocas cosas antes de largarse de allí para no volver nunca más. De fondo de pantalla se veía una imagen que les había sacado Saito a él y al resto del equipo. Eames se hallaba parado de brazos cruzados con la expresión que casi siempre solía llevar en el rostro, y a su lado, Yusuf sostenía un tubo de ensayo que contenía un líquido azulado. Dom mantenía sus labios curvados, mirando fijamente el panorama y por último Ariadne y él se miraban, sonriendo. Era una buena imagen se dijo Arthur. Siempre había creído que las fotos que se tomaban de manera desprevenida eran los mejores. Suspiró con melancolía y apretó sus labios.

Comenzó a presionar las teclas con la fuerza casi necesaria para romperlas. Lo único que quería en ese momento era terminar lo más rápido posible. Si bien le faltaban seis días más allí, ese era su último deber, lo que significaba que el tiempo que restara podría usarlo a su antojo. No descansó hasta pasado el mediodía. Arthur siempre había sido un hombre testarudo y prefería cumplir las promesas que se hacía a sí mismo, por lo tanto no puso pie fuera de la habitación hasta que todo estuvo terminado.

Arthur no tenía ninguna persona con la que se llevara bien allí. Los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en esa empresa le resultaban poco inteligentes y no había nadie que le cayera lo suficientemente bien como para entablar una conversación. De algún modo, era el empleado misterioso de _Random Black Wood._ Se sabía poco y nada de él, y las pocas veces que alguien se había atrevido a hacerle una pregunta, Arthur se las había ingeniado para desconcertarlos con su respuesta.

En su tiempo libre, se ejercitaba en la sala de maquinas ubicada en el tercer piso, nadaba en la pileta del subsuelo, escuchaba música clásica o leía. Más de una vez había logrado que sus compañeros entrenando y explotando su físico en el gimnasio se marcharan al verlo entrar. No era que su presencia sugiriera amenaza, pero a ellos lo más prudente les parecía no molestarlo.

Bajó a la cantina a almorzar. A diferencia del café que servían, la comida de allí era realmente deliciosa. Eso, junto a las comodidades que le brindaba la empresa, eran las únicas cosas buenas que podía destacar de esos dos años. Se sentó solo como siempre lo hacía y comenzó a comer en silencio. Intentó no fijar su vista en Caroline, quien parecía no querer disimular lo clavados que tenía los ojos en él. Llevaba mirándolo así una semana.

**oOoOoOo**

Las nubes grises habían vuelto a manchar el azul uniforme del cielo de Londres y el viento había comenzado a sacudir las hojas de los árboles. Ya era tercera vez en esa semana que el clima sufría un cambio brusco, tiñendo a la ciudad de otro color. Con las defensas bajas que tenía, era un milagro no haber pescado un buen resfrío por ello.

_Sus compañeros la miraron perplejos, intentando darse cuenta de si lo que les había dicho se trataba o no de un chiste._

_-Debes estar de broma.-Yusuf dejó caer su tubo de ensayo al suelo, manchándolo de un líquido rosado._

_-¿Por qué lo estaría?-se alzó de hombros._

_-Ariadne, ¿no crees que mereces estar con un hombre un poco más…inteligente?-le preguntó Eames, arrugando su frente._

_-Oh, vamos…es inteligente._

_-Ese bobo tiene de inteligencia lo que yo tengo de talento para cantar: es decir nada.-le recriminó Yusuf._

_-Lo importante es lo que piense yo. Me tiene que gustar a mí, no a ustedes._

_-Ariadne, así como tú intestaste entrarme hacer en razón con Mal, yo intentaré hacerte entrar en razón ahora.-le dijo Dom-¿Qué demonios haces? Ésto no puede llevar a nada bueno._

_-¡Oh, qué va! No sean melodramáticos…están hablándome como si estuviera pensando en matar a alguien._

_-Veo que te has recompuesto muy rápido de la ida de Arthur.-era la primera vez que Eames sonaba tan duro._

_-¿Y qué se supone que haga?-espetó, enojada-¿Sentarme y llorar su ausencia? No pienso desperdiciar mi vida de esa manera. Ya he gastado muchas lágrimas por él, y ya han pasado casi seis meses. Creo que es hora de rehacer mi vida._

_-No creo que entablar una relación con ese estúpido sea una buena manera de rehacer tu vida.-las palabras de Eames volvieron a incomodarla una vez más._

_-No quieras hacerme sentir culpable por esto. De todos modos, estoy segura de que se trata de algo pasajero…no creo que la relación llegue a nada serio.-Eames relajó su expresión._

_-Aunque sea algo pasajero, ¿en serio no crees que deberías estar con alguien que tenga un poco más de cabeza?-Dom levantó su ceja._

_-Ya he dicho que no…de todos modos ¿hay nuevas noticias de Saito?_

_-Nos llamó hoy a la mañana.-contestó Yusuf- Se encuentra en Australia y dice que volverá en aproximadamente un mes con nuevos trabajos que encomendarnos.-Ariadne asintió, alegrándose de haber podido desviar el tema._

Ariadne caminaba muy lento, como si quisiera ir en contra del tiempo, no podía creer que ya hubiera pasado un año y medio desde que comenzó a salir con él: todo parecían tan distante.

No estaba muy segura de querer llegar a donde se dirigía. Cada vez le resultaba más extraña la situación y cada vez escuchaba con mayor fuerza en su cabeza el eco de las palabras: “Ariadne, es una locura”. Lo que sus amigos le habían dicho la semana anterior llevaba aturdiéndola un buen tiempo, como si tuvieran razón. Pero ¿no era su decisión? Ella era dueña de su vida, entonces ¿no tenía derecho a elegir qué hacer con la misma?

_Entró al taller como todas las mañanas. Ese día, además de llevarles el desayuno como siempre hacía, tenía otra cosa que entregarles._

_-Gracias, encanto.-le sonrió Eames cuando Ariadne le tendió su capuchino de vainilla diario._

_Yusuf y Dom se acercaron a buscar su café y luego volvieron a su lugar. Llevaban doce días investigando a Daphne Roberts, una mujer que parecía querer venderle unas acciones a Saito. El japonés se había percatado de que había algo extraño en la situación por lo que los había puesto a trabajar en esa nueva misión. El punto es que si bien no les estaba yendo nada mal, Ariadne sabía que con Arthur todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil. No quería admitirlo, pero su ausencia se notaba y en el fondo sabía que el que no esté la seguía afectando. Se sentó en una de las sillas y clavó su mirada en el suelo gris. Estaba tratando de ver cuál era la mejor manera de decirles lo que les estaba por decir, pero no importaba cuanto hurgara en su mente, no lograba encontrar las palabras que buscaba._

_Suspiró y sacó unos sobres de su cartera. Los observó un segundo antes de armarse de valor y hablar._

_-Esto es para ustedes-dijo, tendiéndoselos a Eames. El inglés estiró su brazo para recibirlos._

_-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tienen dentro?-abrió uno de los sobres y sacó la tarjeta que había dentro. Se quedó, perplejo, releyendo lo que decía-Es un chiste de mal gusto ¿no es cierto?-la miró alzando una de sus espesas cejas. Dom se acercó lentamente a Eames y asomando la vista por encima de su hombro fijó la mirada en el cartón blanco._

_-Ariadne ¿qué es esto?-preguntó sacándole el sobre al inglés de las manos._

_-No, no es una broma.-sacudió la cabeza._

_-Pensé que habías dicho que solo se trataba de algo pasajero. No los repetiste más de una vez.-Ariadne se removió incómoda cuando Dom le dijo eso, penetrándola con la mirada._

_-Bueno, así lo era, pero las cosas cambian._

_-Desde luego.-afirmó Yusuf.-Si tú estás segura, hazlo ¿Estás segura?-Ariadne asintió pero la sonrisa que él esbozó le dejó en claro que no le creía ni siquiera un poco.-Entonces no veo cuál es el problema. Después de todo, es sólo “hasta que la muerte los separe” ¿no? Yo no me preocuparía.-Ariadne empalideció. Cuando quería, Yusuf podía ser incluso más sarcástico que Eames._

_-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Saito, aproximándose a ellos._

_-Ariadne cometerá una locura, eso ha sucedido.-le contestó Dom._

_-No es una locura.-se quejó ella._

_-Es una locura Ariadne, y lo sabes.-Eames sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.-No dejaré que te arruines la vida de esta manera._

_-No me estoy arruinado la vida, Eames. Ya lo decidí, nada de lo que digan hará que cambie de opinión.-el inglés suspiró._

_-Hay un sobre de más-señaló Dom._

_-Es por si él vuelve…-contestó Ariadne._

_-Oh ¿Piensas recibirlo de esa manera?-Cobb levantó una ceja._

_-La pregunta en realidad es…-interrumpió Eames-¿Crees que volverá?-Eames la observó. Había algo en sus ojos que Ariadne no supo detectar y odió no saber de qué se trataba. Sabía muy bien que cuando Eames se mostraba así de misterioso significaba que había una cuestión mayor de por medio._

_-Sí, pienso recibirlo de esa manera. Y no sé, no tengo idea de si volverá o no, y tampoco me importa demasiado-mintió.-Ya lo decidí, lo haré…es lo que quiero.-y sin llegar a escuchar que Saito le decía “Eames tiene razón” se marchó de allí._

No pudo evitar notar un nudo en el estómago: esa sensación venía acompañándola desde hace mucho tiempo. Era un vacío que se extendía por todo su vientre y había aprendido a disimular con el pasar de los meses.

Sin embargo algunas noches cuando dormía sola, se despertaba con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, susurrando por lo bajo su nombre.

**oOoOoOo**

La camiseta sin mangas se adhería a su torso empapado en sudor. Arthur se hallaba sentado en una maquina fortaleciendo sus bíceps y pectorales: inspiraba y apretaba la mandíbula cada vez que llevaba las manijas del aparato hacia su pecho, y exhalaba el aire al llevar los brazos a su posición original. Durante esos dos años no solo había comenzado a necesitar hacer ejercicio sino que además había mejorado el doble su estado físico. Nunca había sido un enclenque, pero ahora su cuerpo se veía fornido. Y eso no era raro, considerando que no había un solo día en el cual no hiciera gimnasia. Pero tampoco era que fuese adicto a ello, sino que esa era su forma de liberar el estrés.

-No te das una idea de lo que me excita verte así de sudoroso.

-Caroline ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Arthur en un tono seco.

-Tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta verte así…te ves _tan_ sexy. Y tu físico…wow, sí que está ardiente.- serpenteó hacia él y se sentó en su falda, entrelazando las manos detrás de su cuello.

-¿No ves que estoy ocupado?-le dijo librándose de sus brazos-Será mejor que te muevas de encima.

-¿Seguro?-rió, acercando su rostro al suyo.

-Caroline, no estoy para juegos.-le dijo, volviendo a apartarla.

-No pensaste lo mismo el otro día, ni el año pasado…-ronroneó, deslizando por su pecho la larga uña de su dedo índice-Siempre terminas sucumbiendo a mis encantos.

_Había salido a tomar algo de aire. Llevaba una semana sin dormir y ya no sabía qué hacer para intentar caer bajo los brazos de Morfeo: saber que le faltaba menos de un mes para volver a casa lo exaltaba y le quitaba el sueño. Giró su cabeza cuando escuchó que Caroline había pronunciado su nombre. Su ex-novia estaba cubierta solamente por un salto de cama color negro que dejaba a la vista su larga pierna y blanca._

_-¿Qué haces aquí así de descubierta? Te enfermarás.-su voz no mostró preocupación sino que más bien pareció una invitación a que se marchara._

_-Recuerdo que este camisón solía volverte loco… ¿no te produce nada verme así?-se acercó lentamente hacia él._

_-No.-contestó Arthur con sequedad. Caroline sonrió de medio lado y colgándose a su cuello, apegó su cuerpo al de él._

_-¿Seguro…?-ensanchó aún más su sonrisa._

_-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó él, mirándola seriamente._

_-Tú sabes lo que quiero…-mordió su labio inferior.-Sigo pensando en esa noche alocada que tuvimos el año pasado. La pasamos de maravilla ¿no que sí? No recordaba que fueras_ tan _bueno._

_-Me habías emborrachado, Caroline._

_-¿Y cuál es el problema? Ya sabes lo que dicen…los borrachos hacen lo que quieren.-se las ingenió para apegarse aún más a su cuerpo._

_-En mi caso no fue así…_

_-Entonces, dime: si no quieres poseerme, ¿por qué no me te has librado de mí todavía?-Arthur tensó su mandíbula y sin mucho esfuerzo, la empujó._

_-Listo, ya lo hice ¿feliz?_

_-Oh, vamos…-rió entre dientes. Le tomó la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí.- ¿Vas a decirme que no lo quieres? ¿Qué no deseas llevarme ya mismo a una cama? Necesitas un poco de acción, Arthur Llevas trabajando muy duro y necesitas…relajarte._

_-No, no lo quiero ni tampoco deseo llevarte a una cama. De hecho, no me apetece dormir con otra mujer que no sea Ariadne. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que esto hará que me relaje?-levantó una ceja._

_-Eres hombre, conozco a los hombres.-volvió a colgarse de él-Y Ariadne no está aquí…así que soy todo lo que tienes.-torció la boca, sonriendo de medio lado- Bésame._

_-No.-respondió._

_-Muy bien, entonces te besaré yo.-con la agilidad de un gato, le besó la boca. Arthur se maldijo a sí mismo cuando se vio imposibilitado de seguir a su conciencia. Haciéndole caso a sus impulsos y no a su cabeza, la tomó con brusquedad de la cadera y le mordió los labios. No fue un beso tierno ni apasionado como los que le daba a Ariadne, sino que fue un beso vacío, meramente carnal. Caroline lo condujo hacia su cuarto, y allí, luego de desvestirse, tuvieron relaciones. Arthur no sintió nada, salvo el placer físico que conllevaba el acostarse con alguien. Al igual que el año anterior, Arthur no esperó a que amaneciera sino que se marchó al rato sin decir nada ni mirar a Caroline._

-Ambos sabemos que las dos veces se trató de un error. Hice algo que no debería haber hecho y no podría estar más arrepentido de ello.

-Oh, vamos, cariño…un poco de diversión nunca viene mal.-besó su boca, pero él la empujó rápidamente.

-He dicho que no. Y esta vez, en serio es no.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Caroline ¿qué parte de “sigo enamorado de Ariadne” no entiendes? Te lo dije cuando me obligaste a venir aquí y te lo repetí más de una vez a lo largo de estos dos años. Que me haya acostado contigo dos veces no hace que sienta nada por ti, ni mucho menos disminuye el amor que siento por ella.

-Entonces ¿me has usado?-se apartó, y por primera vez Arthur la vio demostrar una expresión que no denotara superioridad.

-No finjas ser la víctima, Caroline. Tú sabías muy bien lo que sentía cuando me acosté contigo, e incluso sabes que no hice nada hasta que prácticamente me rogaste que te llevara a la cama.

-O sea que ahora la culpable soy yo.

-No, soy yo. Es mi culpa haber sido débil y es mi culpa haberle hecho esto a Ariadne.

-La amas en serio.-Caroline se levantó de su falda y lo observó-La amas en serio.-repitió. Arthur asintió-Vaya.

-Pensé que lo habías entendido la primera vez que te lo dije. –Caroline sacudió la cabeza.

-Estaba segura de que solo estabas obsesionado.

-No, no lo estaba. No estoy seguro de que lo serpas, pero algunos si tenemos la capacidad de tener emociones verdaderas y maduras.

-No seas así de cruel conmigo, Arthur.-le pidió.

-¡¿Y cómo demonios quieres que sea?!-gritó- Me arruinaste la vida, Caroline…lo tenía todo, y tú me lo quitaste por un simple capricho. Hay miles de hombres claves tan buenos como yo, pero no: tú quisiste que fuera yo el que viniera a trabajar aquí, incluso cuando sabías que tan en contra estoy de la política de mierda de esa empresa.

-Yo te seguía amando…-sacudió la cabeza. Arthur se paró.

-No, no lo hacías. No confundas las cosas. Vuelvo a repetirte: lo tuyo se trataba simplemente de un capricho. Si en serio me hubieras amado, en primer lugar no me habrías abandonado por mi mejor amigo, y en segundo lugar, me habrías dejado ser feliz. ¿Sabes? El día que me obligaste a marchar te dije que te odiaba y tú me respondiste que odiar era darle demasiada importancia a una persona. Tienes razón, te doy más importancia de la que debería: tú no deberías significar _nada_ para mí.-Caroline rompió a llorar, y por primera vez en años Arthur se dio cuenta de que tenía sentimientos. Apretó los labios: por más enojado que estuviera con ella odiaba haberla puesto tan frágil.-Tienes que pensar más en lo demás Caroline. Sé que puedes mejorar, pero no lo harás hasta que tú no seas consciente de ello.-y habiendo dicho eso, la dejó sola.

Por segunda vez en ese día, se tomó una ducha. No solo necesitaba asearse después de haber estado haciendo gimnasia por horas sino que también necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado. Nunca la había visto a Caroline así, y lo que le había dicho parecía haber causado un cierto impacto sobre ella.

Cuando se terminó de bañar, se vistió y se tiró en su cama a leer. Una hora más tarde, escuchó que llamaron su puerta. Se levantó de mala gana a abrirla, y se encontró con su ex-novia: tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Tienes permiso de irte, Arthur. Puedes volver.-Arthur levantó una ceja.

-Pensé que habías dicho que me quedaría exactamente dos años. Ya sabes, tú me dijiste “ni más ni menos”. Faltan seis días para que se cumpla esa cantidad de tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero cambié de opinión. Vete…regresa con los tuyos. En media hora pasará un remís que te llevará a la estación de trenes. Aquí está tu pasaje.-le tendió un boleto-He averiguado y siguen en Londres. Trabajan donde siempre, pero ya no se quedan en el hotel. Lo siento, de eso no conseguí información.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque tenías razón, y es mi manera de decirte que lo siento, aunque sea demasiado tarde…-le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

-Te perdono, Caroline.-la miró. Ella asintió con tristeza.

-Adiós, Arthur.-le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla y desapareció de su vista.

Arthur dio media vuelta sobre su eje, y dirigiéndose a su armario, comenzó a guardar todo en su valija. Su tren partía a las seis.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne siguió avanzando por la calle, abrazándose a sí misma. La situación en general la aturdía y le hacía sentir un leve pitido en sus oídos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, imposible de tragar al pensar en que ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que Arthur se marchó. Recordar ese día que parecía tan cercano y distante a la vez la entristecía y la enfurecía: una vorágine de sentimientos y emociones que nunca había aprendido a controlar volvió a tomar posesión de ella. Ariadne se detuvo en seco y se obligó a a respirar hondo para recuperar la calma. Inspiró y exhaló con lentitud tres veces y luego volvió a andar. Después de tres cuadras, giró a la izquierda y se detuvo en la cuarta casa. Tocó el timbre y espero a que le abrieran.

-Hola, amor.-saludó el hombre.

-Steven.-intentó sonreír ella.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana hoy?-la tomó de la cintura y la guió hasta el comedor. Steven era increíblemente cariñoso con ella y la trataba de maravilla. La había cuidado mucho esos dos años y eso era algo que ella valoraba muchísimo.

-Tranquila…no hemos hecho mucho, a decir verdad.

-¿Siguen molestos contigo?-le preguntó, tendiéndole un vaso de agua. Ariadne sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas.

-No, creo que se han dado cuenta de que es lo que quiero.-pero su voz no logró convencer a Steven. La miró con dulzura y le apretó el hombro con las manos.

-Ey ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, estoy cansada…eso es todo.

-¿Segura?-le preguntó él, preocupado.

-Sí, es solo que ayer no dormí bien.-sonrió.

-Ajá…-la observó él con un ápice de tristeza-Ariadne, creo que tenemos que hablar.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur se acomodó en su asiento. Había tenido que pellizcarse más de una vez para comprobar que todo aquello no se trataba de un sueño. No supo con exactitud qué había hecho para que Caroline lo liberara, pero sí sabía que sus palabras habían repercutido en ella. Observó cómo los distintos  paisajes se perdían de vista. Espectáculos de campos abiertos y edificios corrían delante de sus ojos.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de naranja, arrastrando consigo a la noche. Mirando su pulsera de reloj, Arthur se fijó en  que ya habían pasado tres horas. Antes de darse cuenta, el tren ya había llegado a Londres. Cuando bajó de él, se encontró con que un hombre enviado por Caroline lo esperaba. El señor lo escoltó hasta su auto y en silencio lo llevo al lugar en el que había trabajado hace dos años.

Atravesar las dos puertas del taller le hizo sentirse en casa: todo se encontraba como lo recordaba. Se le marcaron hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando curvó los labios, dibujando una sonrisa. Dom giró la cabeza con brusquedad y abrió la boca. Se acercó a él rápidamente y lo abrazó.

-¡Arthur! ¿Qué demon…? ¿Dónde mierda estuviste todo este tiempo? Me debes una explicación, no creas que una simple carta como la que me dejaste puede dejarme satisfecho.

-En Liverpool…pero es complicado de explicar, Dom.

-Eso no es una respuesta.-se quejó.

-Pobre Arthur, Dom, deja que descanse un poco. ¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamó Eames, uniéndose a ellos.-El hijo pródigo ha regresado.-riéndose, palmeó su espalda.

 -Gracias a Dios-exclamó Yusuf acercándose a él para darle una palmada en la espalda.-Te hemos extrañado, hombre…

-¿Qué está sucediendo a…?-Saito se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos como platos y señaló al hombre clave con el dedo-¡Arthur!

-Yo mismo. Y díganme ¿quién ha tomado mi lugar todo este tiempo?

-Nadie.-respondió Dom.-No conseguimos a nadie así que hicimos tu trabajo entre todos…las cosas se nos complicaron bastante, a decir verdad. Nadie es tan bueno como tú en estas cosas, Arthur.

-Aunque seas el hombre más aburrido del mundo, Dom tiene razón, nadie te supera en lo que haces.-sonrió Eames.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido.-asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que el inglés riese-¿Dónde está Ariadne?-preguntó. Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, nerviosos, sin saber qué responder.-Chicos ¿dónde está Ariadne?

-No se encuentra aquí ahora…-contestó Yusuf.

-¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Arthur…hay algo que deberías saber.-lo miró Eames. Buscó el sobre que Ariadne le había dado unos días atrás y se lo tendió.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, alzándolo.

-Creo que deberías ver por tú mismo.-contestó Dom, torciendo la boca.

Arthur alzó una ceja y sacó el cartón de él. Sintió que su alma se le cayó a los pies cuando leyó lo que decía. Se sentó con brusquedad sobre la silla y dejó que la misma volara al suelo. Le temblaba la mandíbula y sentía que los ojos le ardían. Creyó por fin volvería hacer feliz, pero el mundo se le había acabado de desmoronar por completo. La tarjeta rezaba:

_Steven y Ariadne tienen el placer de invitarlo a formar parte de su boda que se efectuará el día 13 de octubre en la Iglesia de St John. Se ruega confirmación._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Muahahaha, me siento un poco mala….pero bueno, me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso (bah, espero haber dejado el capítulo en suspenso).  
> Me gustaría hacer una aclaración. La razón por la cual hice que Arthur se acostara con Caroline, y Ariadne esté con Steven, fue para demostrar que ninguno de los dos es perfecto. Aunque se amen, les es difícil estar solos, y en mi opinión, cuando uno está triste, suele mandarse más mocos. Por eso, les pido que no se enojen con ninguno de los dos. Arthur está más solo que una isla, por lo que es lógico que se haya mandado una macana, y Ariadne piensa que Arthur la dejó. Solo eso…ja, ja.   
> ¿Reviews?¿Kudos?


	18. Sentimientos innegables, sentimientos inmortales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi capítulo preferido del fic. Lo pensé mucho así que espero que les guste.

Arthur permaneció inmóvil, observando a la carta con mirada perdida. Su pecho le dolía y le había comenzado a costar respirar: supo que si no se ordenaba a sí mismo mantener la calma, comenzaría a hiperventilar. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, y solo entonces pudo hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?-preguntó, con la mandíbula temblándole.

-No lo sabemos…en serio no sabemos qué pasó en el medio-Saito suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable…porque yo incorporé a Steven al equipo.

-No digas estupideces, Saito.-le pidió Arthur.

-Pensamos que sólo salía con él para olvidarse de ti, pero nunca creímos que llegaría a este punto.-agregó Yusuf.

-¿Nunca intentaron detenerla?-Arthur no lograba comprender cómo sus amigos habían dejado que aquello ocurriera, simplemente no lo entendía.

-Más veces de las que podemos contar, cariño.-le respondió Eames, frunciendo los labios-Créenos, no pudimos hacer nada…

-Arthur,-Dom puso una mano sobre su hombre-cuando Ariadne comenzó a salir con él, nos dijo que iba a ver a dónde llegaría todo esto…pero también nos aseguró que no le veía futuro a la relación, y le creímos.-se rascó la frente-Le dijimos que nos parecía una estupidez, pero nos dejó en claro que sin importar lo que pensáramos o dijéramos se estaría con Steven porque era su decisión y no la nuestra.

-¿Y entonces por qué les dijo que no llegaría a nada?-preguntó con bronca, parándose-Es decir, se va a casar, maldita sea.-hizo que la silla se desplomara cuando la pateó con fuerzas.

Eames se humedeció los labios y exhaló aire. Levantando el mueble, obligó a su amigo a que se sentara de nuevo.

-Te repetimos que no sabemos cómo pasó. Es decir, Ariadne venía diciendo eso hasta que hace tres días llegó con la invitación.-contestó Dom. Arthur se llevó las manos al pelo, y luego se inclinó hacia delante, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

-Por favor, déjenme sólo…necesito pensar.- Dom, Saito y Yusuf asintieron, sin embargo el inglés se quedó allí. Esperó a que sus compañeros salieran, y entonces se acercó al hombre clave.

-Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, Arthur…-se justificó Eames, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Intentamos convencerla más de una vez de que no lo hiciera, pero no nos prestó atención. Y sin embargo, aunque lo niegue, estoy seguro de que lo que en realidad ella está esperando es que otra persona la convenza de lo contrario.-hizo una pausa.-Y esa persona, de más está decir, eres tú.

-¿Yo?-ahogó una carcajada sarcástica-¿Cómo demonios voy a ser yo si hace años que no me ve? A no ser que tú hayas dicho algo, claro.

-Se llama esperanza, cariño…-le guiñó un ojo.-Y no, no dije nada…a pesar de que me haya costado guardar silencio. Tuve que fingir no saber nada no sólo con ella sino con el resto del equipo…-suspiró.-No es sencillo mantener algo así en secreto: fue difícil, muy difícil. Sin embargo, ahora que estás aquí, pienso que deberías contarles la verdad.

-No es tan simple…pero podría.-admitió.-Ya cumplí mi trato y no hay nada que me obligue a permanecer callado.-el inglés asintió.

-Llegaste una semana antes, sin embargo ¿por qué?

-Caroline me dejó ir…es una historia larga y ahora no estoy de humor como para contarla.-se humedeció el labio inferior-¿Dónde está Ariadne, Eames?

-En nuestra casa.-Arthur levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y enarcó una ceja.-Vivimos todos juntos…Yusuf, Ariadne y yo. Y a veces Saito y Dom se quedan nosotros: tienen sus propias habitaciones. Hay un cuarto que te pertenece ¿sabes?-sonrió.-Cuando nos mudamos, lo reservamos para ti, porque todos sabíamos que volverías…incluso Ariadne, aunque lo negase.

-Bien, ¿dónde está ella _ahora_?-preguntó Arthur.

-Los jueves siempre se va más temprano…Ahora está con Steven, según me dijo, pero debe estar por regresar a la casa Así que si te apresuras tendrás tiempo de llegar antes que ella… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás incluso tengas tiempo de acomodar tus cosas en tu habitación y de recorrer el lugar.-Arthur pestañeó con fuerza-Toma, estas son las llaves de la casa, y estas son las llaves de mi auto…por favor maneja con cuidado-le pidió- Y no, no me preocupas tú, me preocupa mi bebé: es nuevo y está en perfecto estado.-Arthur rodó los ojos. Eames rió y tomó un papel y una lapicera. Escribió algo en él antes de tendérselo-Ésta es la dirección. Es una casa de ladrillos rojizos y tejas negras. Sabrás cuál es porque es del estilo de Ariadne. Tu cuarto está arriba a la derecha.-le indicó-Ah, y lo primero que hace Ariadne al llegar, es ir a la cocina.

-Gracias, Eames, en serio.

-De nada.-sonrió.

Arthur salió corriendo pero pegó media vuelta cuando escuchó al inglés decir.

-Ah, y Arthur, qué bueno que hayas regresado.

Arthur asintió y tan rápido como pudo metió la valija en el baúl, y luego se acomodó en el asiento para conducir. Encendió el auto y pisó el acelerador casi a fondo. Necesitaba estar allí rápido, necesitaba ver a Ariadne pero sobretodo necesitaba detener esa locura. Gracias a conocer las calles de memoria no tardó en llagar.

Reconoció la casa al instante. Bajó, sacó su bolso del vehículo, y entró en ella. Silbó, sorprendiéndose de lo hermosa que era. Lo primero que vio, fue un salón de paredes color natural y cuatro sillones blancos de dos cuerpos alrededor de una mesa de vidrio. Las cortinas eran verdes y el piso era de mármol. Vio unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y dejó la valija junto a ellas para investigar la planta baja. Cruzando una de las puertas, llegó a una cocina bastante moderna. Era grande y tenía una isla, rodeada de sillas altas y giratorias, justo en el medio. Mesadas con alacenas encima ocupaban tres de las paredes. La cuarta, en cambio, tenía una heladera de dos cuerpos y la pileta para lavar los platos. Siguió recorriendo el piso y vio una habitación de huéspedes, y los cuartos que ocupaban Dom y Saito cuando se quedaban allí. Al fondo, a la izquierda, se encontró con el dormitorio de Ariadne. Supo que le pertenecía por cómo estaba decorado. Las paredes claras estaban llenas de fotos de edificios y puentes famosos en blanco y negro como la Torre Eiffel, el puente de San Francisco o el Big Ben. Su escritorio estaba salpicado de afiches y pequeñas maquetas, y alrededor de la ventana había pequeñas luces blancas. Sonrió y observó que la cama estaba cubierta con una frazada de su color favorito, es decir, rojo.

Salió de allí, y siguió recorriendo el piso hasta que descubrió unas escaleras que conducían al subsuelo. Bajó trotando para encontrarse con una sala con aparatos de gimnasio y una piscina. Alzó las cejas y se acordó de _Random Black Wood:_ la casa tenía todas las comodidades que tenía la empresa _._  Suspiró porque ese pensamiento le hizo recordar al tiempo que perdió con ella. Regresó a la planta baja, y entonces cargó su valija hasta el piso de arriba. Asomó su cabeza por el cuarto de Eames y Yusuf para ver cómo eran, y entonces se metió en el suyo. Le sorprendió que lo hayan acomodado a su personalidad. La cama que estaba pegada en la mitad de unas de las paredes, era de dos plazas, como todas las demás, y llevaba un acolchado negro. Había una mesa de luz a cada lado de la misma, con dos lámparas de base gruesa, y en una de ellas descansaba un despertador. El escritorio era de madera caoba y encima había un libro con famosos dibujos hechos por Escher. Se lamió el pulgar y dejó que las hojas pasaran de un lado a otro hasta detenerse en la imagen de la Escalera de Penrose. Luego, se acercó hacia la ventana de cortinas blancas. La vista hacia el jardín trasero era increíblemente bello: el césped verde brillante se encontraba cercado por arbustos de rosas rojas y en una de las esquinas había una fuente. Sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue la segunda piscina que vio. “Debe haber sido idea de Saito tener una pileta cubierta y otra descubierta” pensó.

Se apresuró y guardó su ropa y sus pertenencias en el armario. Para su sorpresa, su baño ya estaba equipado con cepillo y pasta de dientes, shampoo, crema, y toallas. Levantó las cejas, dándose cuenta de que sus compañeros en serio mantenían la esperanza de que regresara.

De repente, escuchó el sonido de un auto. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras y asomándose apenas por la ventana que daba a la calle confirmó que Ariadne había llegado. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y entonces recordó lo que Eames le había dicho. Intentando no hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la cocina y aguardo allí, esperando a que ella entrara. Sentía que iría a morir, no veía el minuto de volver a recorrerla con su mirada.

Ariadne introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró tres veces hacia la derecha antes de ingresar a la entrada de la casa. Le había desconcertado ver al auto de Eames afuera: estaba convencida de que aquella mañana su amigo lo había llevado al trabajo. Suspiró, y se sacó la bufanda y la chaqueta de cuero marrón, las cuáles colgó en un perchero que adornaba la pared. Había sido un día duro, y estaba realmente cansada. Se masajeó las sienes y caminó hacia la cocina sin prestar mucha atención. Allí adentro, se puso de puntillas de pie para tomar una copa y una botella de vino que sacó de una de las repisas, se sirvió un trago, y se aproximó a la isla para inclinar su peso sobre ella. Se sobresaltó y dio un respingo sobre su lugar cuando escuchó a una voz masculina pronunciar su nombre: no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien allí. Sin embargo, lo que más le desconcertó fue que creía saber quién había hablado. Alzó la cabeza y se quedó helada al ver la figuraba que se hallaba parada frente a ella. Tragó saliva y aguardó un instante, “debo estar alucinando” pensó. Él permaneció callado, alzando ligeramente las cejas.

-¿Ar…thur?-preguntó.- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-él, que se encontraba apoyado sobre una de las mesadas que descansaba contra la pared, torció los labios, dibujando una mueca, y sacó una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón para enseñársela.-Claro, tienes la llave…-suspiró-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?- levantó su ceño rápidamente y bebió un sorbo de vino, sin alcanzar a ver cómo sonreía-¿Quieres un poco?-le ofreció.

-Claro.-aceptó. Ariadne tomó otra copa y tras rellenarla se la acercó.

-Has cambiado…-le dijo, observándolo. Arthur llevaba una barba corta y algo desprolija que sorprendentemente le quedaba muy atractiva, había mejorado su físico, y lucía unos jeans gastados y una remera blanca de manga corta que resaltaba los músculos de sus brazos.

-Tú te ves igual.-respondió, sonriendo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, recorriéndola con la vista: todo en ella era igual de bello como recordaba, desde sus mejillas sonrosadas, su nariz abotonada y sus labios gruesos, hasta su cabello ondulado y su cuerpo pequeño.  Ariadne asintió y apoyó su cadera sobre el borde de la isla, encarándolo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos años?-él asintió lentamente-Y en todo este tiempo ¿no fuiste capaz de mandarme una carta, de enviarme un saludo, de nada…?-espetó-Ni siquiera te despediste…sólo dejaste una mísera nota diciéndome que me querías y pidiéndome que no te buscara, como si _eso_ fuera a solucionar algo.-sus palabras fueron duras, tan duras que a Arthur le supieron más amargas que la hiel.

-No pude hacerlo, Ariadne…-se lamentó.

-No, claro que no.-le replicó con sarcasmo, llevándose la copa a los labios de nuevo. Clavó su vista en el suelo, y luego, volviendo a mirarlo, le preguntó.- ¿Has estado con alguien? ¿Has tenido una relación?-inquirió casi a modo de ataque.

-Nada importante.-se limitó a responder él.

-Eso significa que sí…-rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza y bebió otro sorbo de vino.

-Como dije: nada importante.-repitió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Arthur?

-He regresado para no irme más.-hizo una leve pausa-Volví a trabajar con ustedes…-se encogió de hombros.

-No, tú sabes que no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué haces aquí, _ahora_? Incluso si hubieras llegado hoy de casualidad, podrías esperado a los demás para venir aquí y no lo hiciste. Te conozco bastante y estás sólo aquí por un motivo, dime cuál es.-exigió. Arthur suspiró y la miró fijamente. Ariadne siempre había tenido carácter, esa fue una de las cosas que primero le llamó la atención de ella.

-Vine a disuadirte…vine a evitar que cometas el peor error de tu vida.-confesó.-No te cases con Steven, Ariadne.-le rogó frunciendo los labios-Por favor no lo hagas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un error?-le contestó ella con frialdad.

-El que no lo amas.-siseó.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Simplemente lo sé.-repuso.

-Bueno, te equivocas…-mintió.

-No, no lo hago…-sacudió la cabeza.-Puede que lo quieras y que sientas cariño por él…pero nunca lo amaste, no lo amas, ni lo amarás, lo sé.-clavó su vista en ella.

-¿Qué otras cosas sabes? Porque al parecer me conoces _tanto.-_ espetó, con enojo.

-Lo hago. Así como dijiste conocerme, yo te conozco como nadie lo hace, y _tú_ eres conciente de ello.-Ariadne volvió a reír entre dientes.

-De todos modos, estás perdiendo el tiempo, has llegado tarde.-Arthur sintió como si una piedra hubiese caído en su estómago. De repente, temió lo peor.

-¿Vas a casarte con él igualmente?-preguntó con la voz tan quebrada que casi no pudo hablar-¿A pesar de que yo te pida encarecidamente que no?

-Lo haría.-contestó terminando el contenido de su copa-Pero pierdes el tiempo porque no necesitas convencerme de nada. Steven me ha dejado, no me casaré con él.-escupió. Arthur se irguió sobre su lugar, frunció el ceño y se llevó el puño a los labios.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué te ha dejado?-inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que oyes, Arthur, no es muy complicado.

-¿Cuándo y cómo sucedió?-Ariadne volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

-Recién, antes de volver aquí. Está convencido de que yo sigo enamorada de ti, así que me dejó. Me dijo que nunca sería feliz a su lado. ¿Estás feliz?-le preguntó, con enojo.  Pero tan concentrada estaba en la respuesta que había acabado de dar que no se dio cuenta de que Arthur se había acercado a ella hasta que volvió a subir la cabeza y se encontró con que lo único que lo separaba de él eran unos pocos centímetros. Arthur la miró y respiró hondo. Lo que Ariadne le había dicho hizo que recuperara un poco las esperanzas. Ella aguardó, impaciente, a que contestara.

-De hecho…sí, lo estoy-esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, pegando la lengua a la parte trasera de sus dientes-Y también debo admitir que estoy sorprendido: Steven es más inteligente de lo que creía…-enarcó sus cejas y las volvió a su lugar. Ariadne nunca lo había visto tan decidido, nunca lo había visto tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.-Porque si lo que me acabas de decir de él es cierto, entonces, yo también le creo.-susurró antes de acercarse con la intención de besarla. Sin embargo, a medio camino, sintió que no era eso lo que ella quería, así que simplemente beso su frente y dijo:

-Te extrañe mucho, Ariadne.

 Ella se heló frente aquel gesto, y cuando finalmente recuperó la compostura, comenzó a vociferar.

-¡¿Me extrañaste?! ¡¿Me extrañaste, dices?! ¡¿Piensas que puedes desaparecer dos años, no mandarme _ni un puto mensaje_ y luego regresar, intentar evitar que me case, y solucionar todo con un “te extrañé”?!-gritó- Así no funcionan las cosas, Arthur.-negó, presionándole el pecho con su dedo índice-Te equivocas y demasiado. Yo lloré mucho por ti, _mucho_ …me abandonaste sin darme ninguna explicación, y a pesar de eso te esperé. Ahora es tarde, demasiado tarde. Ya no siento nada por ti.-finalizó.

-No lo entiendes, Ariadne.-sacudió la cabeza con amargura- ¿En serio piensas que no quise comunicarme contigo, justo _contigo_? Creeme cuando te digo que nunca sufrí tanto en mi vida…No hubo un solo día en que no quisiera hablar contigo, lo deseé con todo mi corazón, en serio: hubiera matado por ello. Pero no pude.

-¿Oh, no? ¿Y por qué no?-le preguntó, desafiante.

-Porque te habrían lastimado.-contestó él, sonriendo con amargura.-A ti y al resto del equipo.

-¿Lastimarnos? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-levantó una ceja.

-Ariadne, no me fui por decisión propia-ella permaneció callada, aguardando a que él terminase de hablar. Arthur suspiró-Antes de volver a trabajar con Dom, yo ayudaba a _Random Black Wood,_ una empresa muy extraña, y muy…mafiosa, por así decirlo. Cuando me di cuenta de que no sólo era corrupta, sino que era extorsionadora y usaban a su antojo la frase de “el fin justifica los medios”, me largué de allí ni bien pude. Bueno, ¿recuerdas que dos semanas después de que le hiciéramos la extracción a Toru, apareció Caroline, mi ex novia?-Ariadne torció la boca en gesto de desagrado al escuchar aquel nombre: esa sí que era una mujer odiosa.-A ella la había conocido allí…y cuando te preguntó si sabías todo sobre mi pasado, se refirió justamente a si eras consiente de yo había trabajado en ese lugar-apretó los labios-La cuestión es que Caroline me obligó a regresar con ellos. Me amenazó, me dijo que si no lo hacía, tú y el resto del equipo, correrían peligro. Fue ella quién me prohibió escribirles o comunicarme con ustedes-.calló unos segundos-. Y lo último que quería era que yo te dijera algo a ti: te celaba demasiado porque sabía que te amaba y te seguiría amando. No me despedí porque sabía que intentarían detenerme…y no podía arriesgarme a que eso pasa, no podía arriesgarme a que les pasara algo. Sólo Eames supo de todo ésto porque me descubrió cuando estaba dejando el hotel para marcharme, pero lo convencí para que se quedara callado. Me costó mucho, pero lo logré.-la observó fijamente. Ella se encontraba muda, sin saber qué decir-.Volví dos semanas antes porque a Caroline se le antojó…pero no es lo importante. Ariadne-suspiró con demasiado dolor en la voz-, si algo te hubiese sucedido por mi culpa…jamás habría sido capaz de perdonármelo-a Arthur se le humedecieron los ojos y a ella le pasó lo mismo.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- le preguntó, casi sin voz.

-Sería más fácil para ti no hacerlo…-sonrió amargamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creerme significaría que perdiste el tiempo con él. Significaría que ahora no tienes excusas para evitarme, para volver a admitir que me sigues amando. Porque yo sé que Steven tiene razón en eso, lo siento aquí dentro-y se tocó el pecho.

-Supón que te creo: han pasado dos años, Arthur…muchas cosas cambian en esa cantidad de tiempo-.sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo nuestro.-se aproximó más a ella y colocó las manos sobre el mármol, colocando un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo menudo-.Sigo loco por ti, y te sigo amando como siempre lo hice. Ariadne, no hubo _un_ solo día en el cuál no te recordara. Pensé en ti en todo momento, soñé contigo, fuiste la razón que me incentivó a seguir luchando…-se humedeció los labios-Nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte como para arruinarse o debilitarse por la distancia o el paso del tiempo-acortó aún más la escasa distancia que los separaba-Y sé que tú te sientes igual. ¿O me dirás que estoy equivocado, que no me extrañaste, que no pensaste en mí a pesar de quererme olvidar?

-Por supuesto que pensé en ti, Arthur, te lo dije. Pero así no son las cosas…

-¿Entonces cómo son? Porque ya no puedes ni fingir que sigues enfadada conmigo… ¿o seguirás diciendo que me has olvidado y ya no sientes nada por mí…-sacó una de sus manos del mármol para rozarle el labio inferior con el pulgar- _absolutamente nada_ , ni siquiera un poco de cariño?-sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi podían rozarse. Ella se había desconcertado tanto que no sabía qué responder, y el olor a menta que emanaba la boca de Arthur no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Ariadne abrió la boca para replicar al respecto pero el sonido nunca llegó a salir de su garganta porque él se adelantó y la silenció, sellando con fuerza los labios sobre los suyos. Ariadne no se opuso ni ofreció resistencia, sino que respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, recordando cuánto lo amaba y gritándole en aquel gesto de amor lo mucho que él le había hecho falta durante el tiempo en el cuál no estuvo. Arthur dio un paso hacia atrás y jalándola hacía sí de un tirón, la sujetó con un brazo y hundió la mano que tenía libre en su nuca. Entonces, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y presionando los pies sobre el suelo, dio un pequeño salto para enroscar las piernas alrededor de su torso. Se aferró a su cabello y se apegó más a él. Aunque Arthur apenas hubiese recorrido la casa y sólo haya ido hasta su dormitorio una sola vez, fue él quien la guió y cargó hasta su habitación. Ni bien entró en el cuarto con ella todavía colgada, se las ingenió para cerrar la puerta de una ligera patada. La bajó al piso, y tomándola de los hombros, la empujó contra la pared. Ariadne clavó su vista en el ventanal: las gotas de lluvia azotaban con fuerza el cristal ligeramente empañado, y aunque fuera de noche, el reflejo de los relámpagos iluminaba el jardín en su totalidad. Volvió a mirarlo a él y se estremeció: adoraba volver a ser vista de aquella manera, con la mezcla de ternura y pasión que sólo Arthur le sabía y podía ofrecer. La observó en la penumbra, devorándola por completo con la mirada, y tras una leve vacilación, llevó las manos hacia su camisa rosa. Sin desviar sus ojos de los de ella, comenzó a desabrocharle la prenda con lentitud, botón por botón, hasta llegar al último de ellos. Y entonces, deslizando la blusa por sus brazos, permitió que cayese al suelo, dejando al visto un sostén de encaje negro. Llevó los labios hacia su hombro izquierdo para besarlo, y facilitándole la tarea, extendió instintivamente los brazos hacia arriba cuando ella tomó su remera para quitársela. Al mismo tiempo que le besó la mandíbula, ascendió por su mejilla y se detuvo en el lóbulo de su oreja para morderlo, Arthur se deshizo con suavidad de los pantalones negros de Ariadne, amontonándolos con el resto de la ropa. Ella, a su vez, le devolvió el gesto, despojándolo de sus jeans. En ropa interior, tambalearon hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarse ni tocarse. Tomándola de la cintura, dio media vuelta y la tiró sobre el colchón, haciéndola caer de espaldas. Con suavidad, se recostó sobre su cuerpo y la volvió a besar apasionadamente. Casi sin darse cuenta, giraron y Ariadne aprovechó la situación para comenzar a descender con besos por su pecho desnudo y sus abdominales, consiguiendo que él cerrase los párpados con fuerza. Cuando volvió a subir por él, Arthur la recibió, acunándola bajo sus brazos, y rodó sobre su lugar para volver a quedar encima de ella. Se arrodilló y la recorrió con la vista, de pies a cabeza. Entonces, comenzó a deslizar los labios por toda su piel. Tomó su pierna y, flexionándosela, besó su pantorrilla, el interior de su rodilla y su muslo. Siguió por su abdomen, ascendiendo lentamente por su vientre hasta detenerse en su clavícula. Luego enterró el rostro en su cuello y se quedó allí, saboreándolo y atrapándolo con sus dientes. Finalmente, recorrió lentamente su mandíbula, su nariz, sus párpados y su frente. Ante cada contacto que él ejercía sobre su cuerpo, Ariadne jadeaba, intentando acordarse de cómo respirar. Arthur volvió a devorar su boca, acariciándosela y mordiéndosela con suavidad, mientras a su vez, sus manos recorrían todas las zonas que antes habían sido tocadas por sus labios. Entre besos y caricias, terminando de desnudarse mutuamente, se perdieron en el cuerpo del otro. Ambos sintieron como una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que tomó posesión de ellos, se dirigió hacia cada una de sus extremidades. Ariadne llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de Arthur, y clavándole las uñas casi con salvajismo, se la arañó. Empezaron a ascender lentamente al cosmos, enredándose en las sábanas y en el otro, y cuando finalmente los dos juntos y al mismo tiempo alcanzaron el punto máximo de placer, se mantuvieron en una nebulosa de éxtasis total. Ahogando un gemido en un beso largo y profundo, bajaron de nuevo a la realidad, exhaustos y empapados en sudor, pero sumidos en un estado de plena felicidad.

Lo primero que vio Arthur al día siguiente cuando la luz grisácea se coló por la ventana, fue la cabeza de Ariadne descansando en su pecho. Sonrió y le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja como tanto le fascinaba hacer. Inclinándose sobre ella, besó su frente con dulzura, y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se fue deslizando por el colchón hasta salir de la cama. Tapó a Ariadne con la frazada y cerró las cortinas para que pudiese dormir mejor. Afuera seguía nublado, y el contraste del gris de las nubes con el verde brillante del césped era simplemente hermoso. Luego, entró a su baño a ducharse. Cuando terminó de asearse, se puso su ropa interior y sus pantalones de algodón negro. Habiendo hecho esto, buscó un papel y una lapicera para escribirle una nota a Ariadne, la cuál dejó en su almohada. Entonces, tomó la ropa que los dos habían dejado la noche anterior en el suelo y salió de la habitación con la misma en mano.

No mucho después despertó ella. Se asustó cuando se percató de que se encontraba sola, y más aún cuando vio la anotación. Le aterraba la idea de que volviera a pasar lo que había sucedido la última vez. Tragó saliva y, trémula, tomó el trozo de papel entre sus manos para leer lo que decía:

_Ariadne, estoy abajo preparando el desayuno. Puse tu ropa a lavar, así que siéntete libre de tomar una de mis remeras o algo más si es que lo necesitas._

_Te veo abajo y te quiero,_

Suspiró aliviada y se dirigió al ropero. Intentando no desacomodar la ropa, escogió una remera azul marino y supo a qué se había referido Arthur con “o algo más si es que lo necesitas” cuando tuvo que tomar uno de sus bóxers. Se vistió y rió para sus adentros cuando notó que la camiseta le quedaba casi como camisón. Olió la remera y ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios: ese aroma sólo le pertenecía a él. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con Arthur terminando de hacer unas tostadas. Verlo sólo en pantalón, con el torso desnudo, le dio vuelta la cabeza.

-Te sienta bien mi ropa.-sonrió él al verla entrar.

-Sigues oliendo igual…-dijo.

-Pensé que había cambiado.-ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

-Físicamente sí, pero tu ropa huele a ese perfume de enebro que siempre usabas.-le sonrió.- Hablando de cambios…me gusta cómo te queda la barba.

-Iba a afeitármela hoy…-se frotó la mandíbula-pero si te gusta cómo me queda, puedo considerar dejármela así algún día sólo para ti.-le guiñó un ojo, haciendo alusión a lo que había dicho años atrás respecto a la apariencia hipster que había adquirido en la misión de Toru. Se acercó a ella y dejó sobre la isla un plato con dos tostadas francesas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una taza de café.

-Gracias.-sonrió Ariadne. Él dio la vuelta para aproximarse a su lado, y entonces la tomó bajo sus brazos.

-Te extrañé tanto.-susurró tras besarle la cabeza y abrazarla con más fuerza.-Tanto, tanto.-Ella giró la silla y devolviéndole el abrazo, hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Volvía a sentirse segura después de mucho tiempo.

-Yo también.-respondió. Arthur la soltó, acercó su rostro al suyo, y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, besó sus labios una vez más.

No llegaron a darse cuenta que Eames los observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, ahogándose de risa en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? ¿Qué les pareció? Solo quedan dos capítulos, y los cierres siempre son ¿tristes Les pido POR FAVOR que me dejen su review…me interesa saber qué pensaron de este capítulo.   
> Abrazo enorme.


	19. Apariciones inesperadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante último capítulo de la historia ya.

Arthur sintió que podría haberse quedado así, con Ariadne bajo sus brazos, una eternidad. Había perdido dos años, dos años en los que podría haber estado a su lado, y tenía pensado recuperar aquel tiempo. Ariadne también extrañaba sentirse así. Los abrazos de Arthur tenían algo que los hacía únicos: lograban ser románticos, protectores y tiernos al mismo tiempo. Estaban como en un trance, pero de repente un carraspeo retumbó en la cocina y ambos giraron su cabeza bruscamente para encontrarse con que Eames los observaba con atención, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y en su mirada brillaba un ápice de curiosidad y diversión. Se acercó hasta donde estaban y, sin decir nada, sacó del cajón de la isla un tazón y, de la repisa, una caja de cereales. Vertió los copos sobre el bowl, le agregó leche y empezó a desayunar.

-¿Cereales con leche? ¿En serio?-preguntó Arthur, arqueando una de sus cejas. Eames se encogió de hombros.

-Hey, es rico… ¿no que sí?

-¿No eres un poco mayor como para seguir desayunando eso?-insistió Arthur, sin poder creer que no estuviese tomándose un café o un té como la gente.

-Sí…bueno, dime inmaduro, entonces.-contestó, arrancándole una carcajada sonora a Ariadne. Sonrió y se llevó una cucharada a la boca, masticó los cereales y tragó.

Justo entonces, entró Yusuf sacudiéndose el cabello al mismo tiempo que daba un gran bostezo. Se sentó al lado del inglés y se sirvió una taza de café a la que le puso dos cucharadas de azúcar. Aún tenía la marca de la almohada en la mejilla y parecía no haber despertado del todo todavía.

-Oye, Ariadne…-dijo Eames-. Ayer por la noche sucedió algo muy, muy extraño ¿sabes?-Ariadne lo miró con la boca entreabierta-.Verás, estaba yendo a mi cuarto y encontré tus zapatos en las escaleras ¿Cómo llegaron a  parar ahí? Porque tu habitación queda aquí abajo, en esta planta…no arriba.- Eames parecía estar queriendo hacer énfasis en que Ariadne no estuvo en su cuarto. El inglés se llevó la cuchara de nuevo a la boca y sonrió. Sin retirarla de donde estaba añadió-Quizás hayan sido los duendes…

Ariadne sintió la sangre caliente ascender a sus mejillas. Casi podía verse a sí misma poniéndose tan roja como un tomate.

-¿Los zapatos de Ariadne en la escalera?-preguntó Yusuf-. Pero arriba no hay nada…

-Precisamente.-guiñó un ojo Eames.

-Es decir…-continuó Yusuf como si no lo hubiese escuchado-. Está tu habitación,-señaló al inglés-la mía,-y la…-abrió los ojos como platos y enarcó ambas cejas-. ¡Y la tuya!-le gritó a Arthur. Señaló a Ariadne, luego a él, y luego a ella de nuevo.-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes dos? ¿No ibas a casarte con Sven…

-Steven.-lo corrigió Eames.

-Sí, bueno, Steven…como sea. ¿No ibas a casarte con Steven tú?-le preguntó a Ariadne.

-Hemos roto…-explicó ella, aún con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-¡Guau!-exclamó Eames-. Eso sí que no lo sabía ¿cuándo?

-Ayer.-contestó ella sin preámbulos y sin explicaciones. Mientras tanto Arthur intentaba controlarse para no saltarle al cuello a alguno de los dos. Eames era experto cuando de ponerlo incómodo se trataba.

-¡Y ya estás recuperando el tiempo perdido!-aplaudió-. Así me gusta…Oye, Yusuf-miró a su amigo-¿has notado ya que Ariadne lleva puesta una camiseta de Arthur? ¿No es romántico?-Yusuf tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no escupir el café. Una vez que logró tragar, comenzó a reír.

-¡Bien, bien, basta ya!-ordenó Arthur, evitando que la conversación llegara demasiado lejos o los pusiera incluso más incómodos de lo que ya estaban.-Ya hemos notado lo observadores que son ambos….Ahora, ¿podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?-suplicó sin perder la seriedad.

-Como usted ordene, don capitán-le contestó Yusuf llevándose la mano a la frente. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y, mordiéndose los labios, sacudió la cabeza.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur salió de la ducha y se ató una toalla a la cintura. Luego, se cepilló los dientes y se tiró el cabello hacia atrás con uno de los tantos peines que había allí.

En la casa no se escuchaba sonido alguno, y eso se debía a que en ese momento los únicos allí eran él y Ariadne. Dom estaba en un avión, volviendo de Philadelphia; Eames y Yusuf se habían ido al cine con Elizabeth y una amiga suya a ver una de esas películas taquilleras que tanto disfrutaban; y de Saito no sabía nada.

Luego de ponerse un pantalón, Arthur bajó por las escaleras y, caminando por los pasillos, llegó hasta la habitación de Ariadne. Ella se hallaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha. La miró, se acercó con lentitud y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó antes de besarle el pómulo.

-Steven…me ha mandado un mensaje.-respondió ella, con un nudo en la garganta que le hacía hablar una tarea de titanes.

-Ah ¿sí?-inquirió, sin perder la calma, todavía con la boca sobre su rostro.- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Me ha preguntado cómo estaba…

-Ya veo.-deslizó su nariz hasta su cuello y enterró los labios allí. Ariadne cerró los ojos.

-No sé si esto sea correcto…es decir, acabo de romper con Steven y…-no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo. Que Arthur la besara así le quitaba el aliento.

-¿Y?-quiso saber él, sin despegarse de su piel.

-Y Steven es un buen hombre y…-aunque lo intentara no podía articular palabra. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y, en vano, intentó respirar hondo.

-¿Ajá?-deslizó los labios hasta su hombro y luego ascendió a su cuello.

-Y no sé si sea justo para él…

-Oye…-dijo, apartándose para mirarla.-No tienes porque sentirte culpable. Tú misma dijiste que Steven supo que todo este tiempo seguías enamorada de mí.

-Lo sé…pero no puedo evitar sentir que lo usé.-miró hacia abajo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hey…-susurró. La observó con ternura y le levantó el mentón con el puño.-No llores que me partirás el alma, Ariadne. No has hecho nada malo…es natural que uno busque refugio cuando se siente lastimado…y tú tenías todo el derecho del mundo a sentirte así. –suspiró y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-.No sabes cómo sigo odiándome por haberte dejado así…pero prefería que sintieras que te rompí el corazón a que te lastimaran y te hicieran algo grave.

-Steven me lo dijo ¿sabes?-rió ella entre dientes.-Él sabía que había algo extraño, a él la situación siempre le pareció extraña. Me decía “aquí huele a gato encerrado, estoy seguro” pero no lo quise escuchar…y yo lo busqué a él. Oh, Arthur…lo siento tanto.-de sus ojos comenzó a brotar un mar de lágrimas

-Shh…-la calló él, abrazándola.-No llores…los dos nos hemos equivocado. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos…y que nadie nos podrá separar. Se apartó de ella y secó sus mejillas con sus pulgares.-Anda, sonríe…- Ariadne no pudo evitar extender las comisuras de sus labios.-No creo que Steven te haya mandado un mensaje para hacerte sentir culpable…simplemente creo que en serio quiere saber cómo estás. Tú sabes que él a mí me cae mal…pero eso se debe a que siempre odié la manera en la que te miraba o te hablaba. Estaba celoso de él, muy celoso ¿sabes?-le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado-.Aunque Eames siempre me dijera que no tenía porque estarlo, no podía evitar tener ganas de aniquilarlo cada vez que se dirigía a ti-. Ella sonrió y miró hacia abajo-. El punto es que sé que no es un mal hombre, simplemente es tonto-Ariadne echó a reír.

-Eres un…

Pero él la calló, apoyando su boca sobre la suya. Ariadne deslizó las manos sobre su pecho desnudo hasta rodearle el cuello y lo atrajo más hacia sí para intensificar el beso. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraron hallados recostados sobre la cama, besándose con pasión. Arthur llevó la mano hacia al vientre de ella para acariciárselo. La piel de Ariadne se sentía suave bajo sus dedos. Ariadne se aferró al cuerpo de Arthur, apegándose a él tanto como la ropa se lo permitió. Nuevamente el aire les comenzó a parecer insuficiente como si el mismo, jugándoles una broma pesada, quisiera irse del cuarto. Una cosa hubiera llevado si no hubiese sido porque, de repente, se escuchó la voz de Eames gritar.

-¡He llegado! ¿Me extrañaron?

-Demonios-masculló Arthur sin saber si reír o ahorcar al inglés.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa?-gritó.

-Lo mataré, juro que lo mataré-dijo, liberando a Ariadne de su cuerpo.

-Sí, estamos en casa-.le respondió Ariadne con otro grito.

-¿Y Arthur? ¿Está allí contigo?

-Sí, estoy aquí, idiota.-le respondió Arthur.

-Oh…lo siento ¿interrumpí algo?-Eames se asomó a la puerta que Arthur se había olvidado de cerrar y se apoyó sobre el marco- Aunque es difícil no interrumpirlos a ustedes dos…siempre están haciendo algo.

-¡Eames!-lo recriminó Ariadne.

-Lo siento…pero es la verdad. Y ustedes lo saben.- extenedió sus comisuras, formando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-De todos modos…hoy Dom vendrá a cenar con nosotros, y tú, Arthur, eres el único que sabe cocinar de verdad.

-¿Y por qué no pedimos comida?-arqueó una ceja.

-No, no-sacudió la cabeza-. Estoy harto de la comida comprada…quiero comer algo casero. Así que anda ¿por qué no preparas pasta? ¡Recuerdo que a ti el spaggetti te salía delicioso! Anda, anda…-suplicó-prepara pasta.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!-cedió Arthur-preparé pasta, si eso hace que te calles de una vez.

-Perfecto-sonrió-La comida tiene que estar lista para las siete…y por si no lo sabes, ya son las cinco.

-¿Dónde está Yusuf?-preguntó Arthur.

-Se ha ido a comprar vino…oh, por cierto, Elziabeth y su amiga vendrán a cenar, así que pon dos platos más.-y habiendo dicho eso, se fue.

-Muero por probar tus spaggetti-le dijo Ariadne al oído. Él giró su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces espero que te gusten.-y de repente, un gatito marrón y atigrado saltó a la cama y se frotó contra él-¿Y este amiguillo quién es?

-Oh ¿no lo habías visto?-sonrió. Rascó su cabeza y el felino comenzó a ronronear-Se llama Escher-explicó.

-¿Escher? ¿Cómo el dibujante?-Ariadne asintió-¿Y cuánto tiene?

-Un año y medio

-¿Y por qué le pusiste así?-sonrió. Ariadne se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

-Le puse así porque Escher me hace acordar a ti. Era mi manera de  recordarte…es estúpido, lo sé-Arthur extendió las comisuras de sus labios. A Ariadne le encantaban los hoyuelos que se le formaban cada vez que sonreía.

-No es estúpido, es adorable. Eres increíblemente tierna ¿ya te lo había dicho antes?

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne se terminó de bañar y bajó a la cocina. Arthur se hallaba terminando de preparar la salsa bechamel que iban a acompañar los spagettis. Se acercó a él y le hizo un gesto para que le diera de probar. Arthur sonrió, sacó una cuchara, la llenó de salsa y se la llevó a la boca.

-Cielos ¡es deliciosa! ¿Por qué nunca habías cocinado antes?-le preguntó. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo…

-Bueno, la espera valió la pena. Ahora, si me permites, iré a preparar la mesa.-lo besó en los labios y desapreció de la cocina.

Quería que todo quedara perfecto. Se había enterado de que Saito también comería con ellos, lo que significaba que después de mucho tiempo, volverían a cenar todos juntos. Como la gran arquitecta que era, tenía una excelente noción de los espacios, así que acomodó a la perfección los platos, los vasos y todo lo que se suponía que debía haber en una cena como aquella. Eames entró en el comedor, junto a Yusuf, gritando lo mucho que le había gustado la salsa de Arthur y ella echó a reír.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Saito tocara el timbre. Se excusó por haberse olvidado las llaves y saludó a todos con un gran abrazo. Le pareció encantar la idea de que hubiera comida casera y más aún de que esa comida fuera pasta.

-Bien, la comida está lista…-dijo Arthur, uniéndose a ellos.

-Perfecto, sólo falta que lleguen Dom, y Elizabeth y…

 Y entonces volvió a sonar el timbre. Eames y Yusuf salieron corriendo a la entrada para recibir a Elizabeth y su amiga. Cuando las hicieron pasar, Arthur entreabrió la boca.

-¿Qué tú no eres la chica que servía tragos en la fiesta que dimos para Toru?-preguntó, señalando la muchacha que no era Elizabeth.

-Así es-Yusuf la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo. Arthur asintió riendo.-Hola, Elizabeth…-le dijo a la rubia-no sé si me recuerdas.

-Por supuesto que te recuerdo, Arthur…los muchachos no paraban de hablar de ti.

-No le digas esas cosas. que el ego se le subirá a la cabeza-bromeó el inglés-¿Y dónde demonios está Dom? ¡Muero de hambre!

-No lo sé pero mientras tanto ¿por qué no nos sentamos?-propuso Yusuf- podemos empezar a beber el vino que he traí…-y jsuto entonces, como si se tratara de una gran coincidencia, Dom atravesó la puerta. Pero no la atravesó solo sino que sostenía con cada mano a un niño y una niña respectivamente.

-¡Cielos, Dom!-chilló Ariadne-¿Ellos son James y Phillipa?

-Así es-sonrió-ellos son mis hijos.

-Wow, así que estos son tus críos.-los observó inglés-Hola, pequeña-le tendió la mano a Phillipa-yo soy Eames.- Phillipa retrocedió y se escondió detrás de las piernas de su padre.

-Phillpa, James, estos son los amigos de papi.-les dijo Dom.

-¡Hola!-saludó James, que al parecer era mucho más extrovertido que su hermana.  El resto le devolvió el saludo. El pequeño se soltó de la mano de su padre, caminó hacia Arthur y le tendió un objeto de metal.

-¡Cielos! ¡Una moneda! ¿Es para mí?-James asintió, sonriendo-Bueno, muchas gracias.-le respondió, sacudiéndole el cabello. James rió y se acercó, corriendo, a su padre.

-Bien, chicos ¡a dormir!

-Pero, papá…-objetó James.

-Ah, no…sin peros. Ha sido un viaje largo y deben ir a descansar si quieren que mañana los lleve al parque de diversiones.

-¡Sí, parque de diversiones!-exclamó Phillipa.

-Bien, vengan conmigo… -les dijo a sus hijos. Giró a sus amigos-aguárdneme, en no más de cinco minutos estoy aquí.

Cuando Dom volvió, se acomodaron con rapidez alrededor de la mesa y sirvieron la comida.

-¡Qué bueno que hayas venido con tus hijos, Dom!-lo felicitó Arthur.

-Sí…no quería dejarlos esta vez, y ya conseguí alguien que los cuide mientras que trabajo.

-¡Eso es genial!-respondió su amigo.

La charla comenzó tranquila hasta que Elizabeth y su amiga, Johanna, le preguntaron a Arthur dónde había estado. Hasta entonces los únicos que sabían qué había pasado eran Eames y Ariadne pero Arthur vio aquello como una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, y así fue que volvió a revivir su historia. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que Caroline era una maldita y todos coincidieron en que lo que hizo él fue admirable. Eames, después de dos años, se vio libre de contarles la discusión que había tenido con Arthur el día que se fue.   

-No lo puedo creer…-sacudió la cabeza Dom-Yo sabía que había algo raro. Y tú, Eames ¡No dijiste nada!

-Pero, hombre, si ya dije que él me lo prohibió.

-Tiene razón…Eames no tiene la culpa.-sonrió Arthur.

-Bien…sea como haya sido, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me alegra que estés con nosotros de vuelta.

-A todos nos alegra que estés aquí-admitió el inglés.

Arthur sonrió. Estaba de vuelta en casa.

**oOoOoOo**

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de Dom. Y, con sus hijos en la casa, todo era un lío. Si Stephen se hubiera enterado de que ellos estaban allí, habría aniquilado a Cobb pero, por suerte, nada había llegado a sus oídos. Los pequeños parecían llevarse muy bien con el resto del equipo, tan bien que hasta los habían comenzado a llamar “tíos”.

En aquel momento, Arthur y Dom habían ido centro comercial. Necesitaban comprar ropa, cosas para la casa y comida. Arthur no solía desenvolverse muy bien en ese tipo de lugares pero Cobb parecía ser un experto en manejarse allí. Aparcaron el auto en el estacionamiento del centro y ascendieron a la planta baja por un ascensor. Un niño de ocho años pasó corriendo y casi se lleva puesto a Arthur.

-Por este tipo de cosas detesto estos lugares. Odio las aglomeraciones.-dijo, estirándose la campera de cuero marrón.

-Bueno, piensa que estamos en un sueño y haz como si no estuvieran aquí.-le animó Dom.

-Es difícil…en un sueño puedo golpear a quien quiera sin que me encarcelen. Aquí me someterían a juicio.- Cobb rió y palmeó su espalda.

-Anda, que mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápido nos iremos.

Lo primero que hicieron fue comprar el alimento que hacía falta. A James y Philippa les encantaban los dulces y los cereales, así que llevaron una buena cantidad de chocolates y de cajas de corn-flakes para ellos. Además, compraron carne, pasta seca y sushi para comer esa noche. Lo bueno de que Saito siguiera tomándose la molestia de pagar todos sus gastos era que podían darse la cantidad de gustos que quisieran. Guardaron toda la comida que compraron en un bolso de gran tamaño y ascendieron al segundo piso. Allí estaban todas las casas que vendían ropa formal tanto para hombre como para mujer, las joyerías y las tiendas de cosméticos.

-Dom, ¿me esperarías unos minutos? Necesito ir a ver una cosa-. Cobb asintió y lo vio desaparecer de su vista. Se sentó en un banco que había allí y sacó de su bolso uno de los chocolates que había comprado. Abrió el paquete, cortó un pedazo que se llevó a la boca, y lo masticó, mirando al piso. Al rato, Arthur volvió a aparecer.

-¿Qué has ido a hacer?-le preguntó, masticando otro pedazo. Arthur sonrió y dejó asomar por su bolsillo un objeto color negro. Dom abrió los ojos como platos-¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-Arthur asintió, sonriente-. Wow, Arthur…¡wow!

-No hace falta que te lo pida ¿no es así?-le dijo.

-Espera ¿quieres que yo…?-su amigo asintió-¡Por supuesto que sí, Arthur! Sería todo un honor.-lo abrazó, riendo, y luego se apartó-¿Sabes qué? Esto merece un regalo especial…ven, vayamos a Christian Dior.

-Pero, Dom ¡todo es carísimo allí!

-Ah, no…sin peros. Esto corre por cuenta mía. Y también te compararemos una televisión, que he visto que no tienes una.

**oOoOoOo**

Ariadne se había recostado en el sillón del living a leer: aquellos años había encontrado refugio en los libros. Nunca hubiera pensado que un objeto pudiera ser tan buen psicólogo pero, evidentemente, se había equivocado. Dejaba que las páginas pasaran bajo sus dedos y se sumía en ella y en sus palabras. Acostumbraba a leer entre uno o dos libros por semana y el que estaba leyendo en ese momento era uno de sus favoritos, sin duda alguna. De repente, el sonido del timbre la sacó de su trance. El timbre volvió a sonar y, entonces, se paró de un salto.

-¡Yo abro!-gritó Ariadne mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta de la entrada. Cuando la abrió, su corazón dio un vuelco brusco antes de encogerse-. Tú.-mustió entre dientes. Del otro lado del marco se hallaba parada Caroline.

-Yo.-afirmó ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó, secamente-. Arthur no está, se ha ido a comprar algunas cosas con Dom.

-Oh…puedo esperarlo. De hecho,-dijo Caroline sacándose las gafas de sol-también quiero hablar contigo.- Ariadne alzó el ceño inquisitivamente y se quedó mirándola sin decir nada.- ¿Vas a hacerme pasar o no?-de mala gana, Ariadne se hizo a un lado y le hizo un espacio para que entrase.

-Siéntate.-le ordenó. Luego, se sentó en frente suyo y se quedó observándola un rato. Finalmente, dijo-Y dime ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Para empezar…quería pedirte disculpas. Sé que me he equivocado y…

-¿Piensas que puedes arreglar las cosas con sólo pedir disculpas?-Ariadne no gritaba ni parecía enojada pero no podía dejar de decirle lo que pensaba.-Causaste mucho dolor ¿sabes? No solo a mí, sino a todos…sobre todo a Arthur. Lo apartaste de nosotros.

-Lo sé…he sido una egoísta.

-Sí, lo has sido.- a Caroline le sorprendió la tranquilidad del tono que Ariadne estaba usando en aquel momento.

-Intente remediarlo…hice que Arthur se fuera antes.-quiso justificarse.

-Era lo mínimo que podías hacer después de todo lo que lo hiciste sufrir. Pero sí…supongo que, aunque haya sido al final, algo remediaste.

-Arthur te ama en serio…-Caroline jugó con el cuello de su camisa.-No paraba de pensar en ti, se le notaba en los ojos. Y no sé si te ha contado lo que ha sucedido pero…

-Mira, no quiero ser brusca ¿de acuerdo? No me ha contado lo que sucedió allí pero tampoco me interesa ni quiero saberlo. Soy consciente de que, lo más probable, es que haya pasado algo entre ustedes dos pero no importa. No puedo recriminarle nada cuando yo estuve a punto de casarme con un hombre que no amo. Haya lo que haya hecho, me eligió a mí.-Caroline asintió.

-Tienes suerte de tenerlo, es un gran hombre-.se humedeció los labios-Confío en que lo cuidarás, Ariadne. No cometas el mismo error que yo, no lo dejes ir.

-No lo haré…y de hecho, tengo que agradecerte que lo hayas dejado ir. –Caroline asintió.

El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura interrumpió su conversación. La puerta se abrió y entraron Arthur y Dom, cargados de bolsas. Arthur miró a Caroline y se quedó helado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo, Arthur…-dijo ella, clavando su vista en el suelo.

-Ajá…

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-Ariadne alzó una ceja al escuchar eso pero permaneció callada.

-Tengas lo que tengas para decirme, puedes decírmelo en frente de ellos…-contestó Arthur.

-Todavía no confías en mí ¿no es así?-sonrió Caroline con tristeza.

-¿Y puedes culparla?-preguntó Dom, con brusquedad.

-No…no puedo.-admitió ella.-Arthur…necesito trabajo. _Random Black Wood_ se enteró que te ayude a escapar y me despidió.

-No lo sé, Caroline…-mustió Arthur. Quería ayudarla pero en serio no sabía si era conveniente hacerlo.

-Por favor, Arthur.-suplicó ella-.Estoy desesperada. No acudiría a ti si supiera que tengo otras opciones…pero ya no sé a dónde más ir.

El silencio osó apoderarse de la sala. Caroline permaneció callada y Arthur juró que estaba conteniéndose de no romper a llorar. Le parecía extraño verla así. Siempre había sido una mujer dura, siempre mantenía la frente en alto, pero en aquella semana su personalidad le pareció tan frágil como una tacita de porcelana. Ariadne la observó y no pudo evitar sentir lástima. Caroline era sólo una mujer solitaria que había perdido el rumbo en su vida y que, de alguna manera, estaba intentando enmendar todas maldades que había hecho. Y pensó que, después de todo, no era quien para castigarla: ese tipo de justicia no le correspondía a ella.

-Yo sé de algo que puedes hacer-dijo. Dom la observó, alzando una ceja-.Saito necesita alguien en Stratford Upon-Avon que esté constantemente comunicándose con sus socios para informarle cómo van todos las cosas. El sitio todavía está disponible así que puedo hablar con él para que te lo dé. Ahí también tiene un compañero que trabaja con sueños compartidos, así que podrías serle útil. Tendrás que viajar seguido a Japón pero la paga es buena.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-preguntó Caroline, extrañada.

-Porque sí, porque es lo correcto. Después de todo, aunque tarde, tú ayudaste a Arthur. Y ahora yo te ayudaré a ti-Arthur la observó y le sonrió. –¿Tienes donde quedarte por el momento?-le preguntó pero Caroline sacudió la cabeza.-Bien, hay un cuarto de huéspedes aquí. Puedes dormir allí hasta que encuentres donde quedarte.

-No sé cómo agradecerte…-titubeó.

-Simplemente, pórtate bien.

**oOoOoOo**

Arthur tocó la puerta y entró. Ariadne se hallaba en piyama, recostada en su cama, leyendo el mismo libro que había estado leyendo esa tarde cuando Caroline llegó. Cerró la puerta, se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Ariadne le hizo un gesto con el dedo, indicándole que aguardara un segundo y, entonces, acomodó su señalador en la página en la que había quedado y cerró el libro.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó él, tomándole la mano para besársela.

-Bien, cansada pero bien ¿y tú?

-Bien.-hizo una pausa-¿Sabes, Ariadne? Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste hoy, es admirable.

-Oh, eso…no fue nada-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es una broma? Por supuesto que fue algo. Caroline por mucho tiempo te deseó el mal y tú, sin embargo, le brindaste tu ayuda. Le has demostrado que eres una excelente persona y eso es digno de un premio.

-Estás exagerando…-rió ella-.La ayudé porque, como bien dije hoy, era lo correcto. Y sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Además, no tengo porque tenerle celos. Como también le dije hoy, tú no la elegiste a ella, me elegiste a mí

Arthur se humedeció los labios y se quedó observándola, fijamente, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Ariadne frunció el ceño y se acomodó sobre su lugar sin entender por qué la miraba de esa manera.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?-quiso saber.

-No sucede nada…-sacudió la cabeza con lentitud-.Simplemente estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy en tenerte-.Ariadne sonrió y él se acercó a besar su frente-Eres increíble, Ariadne, y te amo como nunca amé ni amaré a nadie. Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto. Ella se abalanzó sobre él y anudó los brazos detrás de su cuello, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Arthur besó su coronilla y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, luego acerco la boca a su oído y le susurró-¿Escuchas mi corazón?-Sintió a Ariadne asentir y, entonces, dijo.-Te pertenece a ti, y a ti solamente.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-le preguntó, apartándose-Me estás hablando como si estuviese por pasar algo malo…Arthur ¿qué sucede?-el temor comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo pero Arthur sólo le sonrió con ternura.

Se bajó de la cama y apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo.

-Arthur ¿qué…-pero él la interrumpió.

-Ariadne, eres única y en mi vida me volví tan loco por una mujer como por ti. Eres la única persona con la que deseo estar y me haces sentir completo.

-Arthur…-dijo Ariadne, comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

-Entonces-prosiguió-me preguntaba…-sacó una caja color negro del bolsillo de su campera. La abrió y dejó a la vista una sortija de oro blanca con diamante en el centro y otros más pequeños a sus costados-¿Quieres convertirte en la mujer de mi vida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El 20 no lo tengo listo todavía...(y eso que este lo escribí hace ya más de un año). Pero bueno, ya lo empecé y está en proceso de ser terminado. Ni bien lo haga lo subo así cierro la historia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y por favor dejen sus reviews! (O sus kudos)


End file.
